Mustang 78: Deudas de juego
by Rytsar
Summary: UA. Después del fallecimiento de Death Mask, Shura decide ayudar a Aioros a terminar con los crímenes en la ciudad como pago por los favores de Aioros y para tratar de redimir la muerte de uno de sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada._

* * *

Shura entró al cementerio, no había estado ahí desde que su madre muriera hace ya tres años. Caminó lentamente entre las tumbas, tenía un ramo de flores entre las manos; sus pasos cada vez se hacían más lentos conforme se acercaba al lugar, estaba un poco nervioso.

Se detuvo en una tumba que tenía dos pequeños leones en cada lado de la lápida; una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Apenas leyó la primera palabra de la lápida sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, el nombre de Aioria reposaba en letras doradas sobre el color blanco.

Los eventos de las semanas pasadas regresaron a su mente tan rápido que Shura sintió que vomitaría, al bajar la mirada vio un ramo de flores amarillas reposando en medio de los leones, Marín se le vino a la mente, pero también pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera Milo despidiéndose de su amigo.

Shura dejo sus flores a lado de las otras y se sentó frente a la tumba, tenía tantas cosas que decir, pero no sabía cómo empezar, miro la lápida de Aioria intentando saber que era lo que había pasado, se sentía confundido a pesar de que los recuerdos de ese día estaban grabados en su mente.

Analizando las cosas había tanto que aún no comprendía; el fallecimiento de Aioria sin duda fue un duro golpe para todos, la sensación de haber fallado aún seguía dentro de él y tal vez nunca se iría. Si bien era cierto que habían matado a Death Mask, a fin de cuentas ellos habían perdido más de lo que habían ganado. Con la muerte del italiano su imperio cayó drásticamente, en otro caso Afrodita se habría quedado a manejar los negocios de su amigo, pero en esos momentos solo Minos sabía lo que le había pasado a Afrodita; si era honesto habían matado a un hombre y dejado a una mujer viuda y un hijo sin padre, tal vez su plan no había sido pensado tan bien después de todo.

Estuvo más de un par de semanas en el hospital por lo que no pudo asistir al funeral o enterarse de lo que sucedía en el mundo fuera de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Dormía casi todo el día ante la imposibilidad de poder levantarse; lo único que sabía era que Baian se encargó de todos los pendientes que, por obvias razones, él no pudo atender personalmente, y justamente el día que Shura sabía que Baian se encargaría de su asunto pendiente con Minos fue el día que apareció Shaka apuntándole con un arma. Probablemente lo que más se repetía en la mente de Shura era el que aun siguiera con vida; no cualquiera se daba el lujo de decir que Shaka le había perdonado la vida.

El recordar el momento en que Shaka le tapó la boca mientras le apuntaba con su arma provocaba que Shura comenzara a temblar; en especial si recordaba la plática que había sostenido con el asesino.

-Hola Shura- recordaba que le había dicho- me alegra saber que te recuperas rápido.

-Sha... Shaka... ¿qué haces...? -apenas había podido articular Shura después de que Shaka retirara su mano.

-Tienes una cuenta pendiente- dijo mientras bajaba el arma y caminaba hacia la ventana del cuarto- esperaba que fallecieras, aunque en la actualidad nadie muere por una simple herida en la pierna.

\- ¿Cómo entraste? - Shura trataba de controlar su temblor en el cuerpo y voz.

-Vine a ver a mi amigo, estaba preocupado por él- Shaka miro la mesa que estaba frente a Shura, ahí descansaba un arreglo floral- eso es para ti.

-Escucha Shaka, tengo el dinero, es solo que...

-Lo sé -interrumpió- todos en las calles hablan sobre ese día. Es un poco difícil saber que es verdad y que no. Pensé que enviarías al chico que los ayudó con Saga y Kanon para pagar tus deudas, pero no lo hiciste; ahora ellos quieren su dinero... o tu cabeza.

-Si te soy honesto me olvidé completamente de ellos.

-Me di cuenta, pero me están pagando para matarte.

\- ¿Y si yo te pago? -Shura se levantó levemente de la cama- te pagaré lo que ellos te daban, si quieres el doble, sabes que tengo dinero de sobra.

-No se trata de eso Shura.

-Entonces... -Shura cerró las manos ante la impotencia; un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, se había resignado- si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ahora.

-Si quisiera hacerlo ya estarías muerto- Shaka guardó su arma.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? -los nervios de Shura no disminuyeron a pesar de haber escuchado que viviría.

-Primero tenía que recordarte el pago de tu deuda- el rubio se separó de la ventana- hay algo que necesito de ti... -miro al suelo pensando en que palabras usar- necesi...

El recuerdo de Shura fue cortado de golpe cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, al levantar su rostro vio a Aioros parado a un lado de él.

-Aioros...

-Shura, no esperaba verte aquí- Aioros se agachó para dejar su ramo de flores- le dejaste dos ramos a Aioria, que considerado.

-Solo deje uno, el otro supongo que es de Marín o Milo.

-Marín solo viene los viernes y hoy es martes; en cuanto a Milo hasta donde yo sabía iba a venir la próxima semana.

-Entonces debió ser otra persona- Shura se levantó del suelo y miró a Aioros- perdóname Aioros.

Aioros miró a Shura, era la décima vez que Shura, o incluso Milo o Camus, le pedía perdón por la muerte de Aioria. Sin pensarlo demasiado Aioros levantó su mano y la colocó en el hombro de Shura.

-No es tu culpa, además de que Aioria ya estaba grande y sabia las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Aun así- replicó Shura.

-Mejor dejemos eso- Aioros suspiró y miró la lápida de su hermano- debería de agradecerte por el apoyo que me darás en el caso de los gemelos.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- Shura sonrió.

-Podrías morir- Aioros se acercó a la tumba y acarició la lápida.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- repitió Shura mirando a su amigo- estuve pensando en que lo mejor será que nos demos prisa con esto. Ya pagué mis deudas con ellos e incluso ya enviaron a alguien para decirme que de nuevo soy bienvenido en sus fiestas y casinos.

-Es bueno saberlo... -Aioros despegó la vista de la lápida y miró a Shura- en ese caso es mejor que me acompañes a la central, para que conozcas a mis compañeros y aclaremos cual va a ser tu trabajo.

Shura asintió y acompañó en silencio a Aioros, a pesar de no estar completamente seguro de trabajar como informante de Aioros sabía que esa era la única forma que tenía para pagarle a Aioros el que él diera la cara por ellos para evitar que entraran a prisión, además de que aún se culpaba de la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Solo era un pago de deudas, o al menos eso se decía Shura.

Shura y Aioros salieron del cementerio, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba recargada en un árbol del lugar y que en esos momentos los seguía con la mirada.

Una vez que ambos amigos salieron del lugar Shaka se separó del árbol. Estaba ahí desde la mañana; había visto a Shura llegar al cementerio y había decidido ocultarse para evitarle al pelinegro otro susto como el que le había provocado en el hospital. Caminó hacia la tumba de Aioria y una vez frente a ella sacó de su camisa una vieja foto.

-Como decía, antes de que nos interrumpieran- Shaka se agachó y acomodó la foto- esto te pertenece; después de todo quien tomó la foto fue Aioros así que es justo que tú la conserves. Siento mucho lo que pasó Aioria; y a pesar de eso quiero que sepas que cumpliré la promesa que te hice poco antes de que fallecieras.

Sin decir nada más, Shaka también caminó rumbo a la salida del cementerio, dejando tras sí una foto de él y Aioria en sus años de juventud, así como una promesa pendiente con quien consideraba su mejor amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

Aioros estacionó su auto frente a la estación de policía; él y Shura se quedaron en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que decir, la situación aún era un poco irreal para ambos.

-Vamos Shura- fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Aioros para romper el silencio.

Sin decir nada Shura salió del auto y acompañó a Aioros a la estación.

Una vez adentro ambos caminaron hacia la oficina de Aioros; durante el trayecto no le fue difícil a Shura notar que todas las miradas se dirigían a él. A pesar de lo incómodo que se sintiera Shura no le mencionó nada a Aioros, solo se dedicó a escuchar los susurros que también se levantaban. La mayoría de estos estaban orientados a lo que había pasado en la casa de Death Mask, por lo que Shura no tardó en darse cuenta de que ahora era una especie de celebridad, no sólo en el mundo del crimen, sino también con los policías.

Después de ver rostros sorprendidos y escuchar susurros sobre su persona, Shura sintió alivio al llegar a la oficina de Aioros.

Una vez adentro su humor cambió ya que ahora se sintió un poco acongojado debido a que no esperaba que el equipo de Aioros ya se encontrará esperándolos, se dedicó a saludar con la cabeza y esperar a que Aioros hiciera las presentaciones correspondientes.

\- Bueno chicos, como saben tendremos un infiltrado en la organización de los gemelos, así que déjenme presentarles a nuestro topo, Shura.

Ante el comentario de Aioros Shura se sonrojó, no esperaba una presentación de ese estilo ni mucho menos que todos lo miraran como si fuera un bicho raro.

-...Hola...- fue lo único que pudo articular ante el nerviosismo que aún se encontraba en él, sólo que en menor medida.

\- Hola -respondió un chico que Shura ya había visto antes- ignora el comentario de Aioros, a veces es un completo imbécil.

\- ¡Oye! - Aioros se acercó a su compañero- Shura, te presento a Orfeo -dijo mientras señalaba a su amigo, después pasó a ver al hombre que estaba a lado de Orfeo- él es...

\- ¿Estuviste en la masacre de la casa de Death Mask? - preguntó Ptolemy separándose del escritorio.

\- Yo... - ante la pregunta, Shura se quedó sin palabras.

-No es momento de preguntar esas cosas - Aioros miró a su compañero con el seño fruncido.

-Aioros, te lo preguntaré delante de él, ¿Crees que sea buena idea involucrar a este sujeto en nuestra operación, considerando sus antecedentes?

-Es mi amigo, confío en él y sé que no nos fallará- Aioros se veía seguro de sus palabras, cosa que Shura notó y lo hizo sentir agradecido con su amigo.

-En ese caso, déjame decirte algo Shura, yo no confío en ti y cualquier cosa que hagas que me haga sospechar tan siquiera un poco que nos traicionas, te meteré en prisión por el resto de tu miserable vida.

-Ptolemy... - Aioros miró a su compañero con un toque de reproche.

-Sólo diré que no sería capaz de traicionar a Aioros- Shura miró fijamente a Ptolemy.

\- Bueno, será mejor que continuemos -Aioros sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus dos compañeros restantes- ellos son Babel y Moses.

\- Un placer Shura- dijeron ambos amigos.

\- Bien, es momento de comenzar a planear nuestra operación- Aioros caminó hacia un pizarrón lleno de fotos y notas sobre los gemelos que le hizo sentir a Shura que estaba en una película policíaca- como sabrán los gemelos Ntaláras ahora controlan toda la cuidad con su mercado de armas, además de que poseen mas control sobre la zona suroeste, donde tienen sus casinos.

-Debido a los hechos de los últimos meses, según lo que tenemos hasta ahora - intervino Moses mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a Aioros- Saga está un poco nervioso por la muerte de Death Mask, tienen varios hombres en lo que antes era su territorio para controlar la zona, aún no podemos decir que controla toda la ciudad.

-¿Quién podría tratar de adueñarse de esa zona? Todos los hombres de Death Mask huyeron después de su muerte y la desaparición de Afrodita nos dice que es una zona libre para cualquiera que la quiera, como los gemelos.

-Aún no sabemos lo que planea Afrodita, Orfeo- Ptolemy miraba al suelo meditando la situación- lo que es cierto es que no podemos asegurar nada.

-Aún no sabemos lo que sucedió con Afrodita- Orfeo miró a su compañero reiterando su comentario anterior - creo que todos en este cuarto sabemos que Afrodita no dejaría que Saga y Kanon se apoderarán de su zona, después de todo él se haría cargo de ella en caso de que algo le pasara a Death Mask.

-¿Y qué importa Afrodita? Es un criminal, se supone que entre menos criminales existan en las calles es mejor para nosotros, ¿no? -Babel miró a sus compañeros esperando que alguien le diera al razón.

-El caso de Afrodita y todo lo que tenga que ver con Death Mask le pertenece a Suikyō, a nosotros sólo nos corresponden Saga y Kanon- intervino Aioros mientras revisaba sus notas en el pizarrón.

-Bueno, regresando a nuestro caso- Moses miró a sus compañeros- Kanon también está un poco preocupado, cree que podría perder el control en las costas con los recientes rumores de que el chico Solo planea recuperar lo que le robaron de su padre, además de la muerte de Death Mask, por supuesto.

\- ¿Julián planea qué? -Shura se sintió sorprendido y su pregunta provocó que todos lo voltearan a ver.

-Sí, no sé si escuchaste que Julián obtuvo mucho dinero, quien sabe de donde- Moses volteo a verlo con la intención de contarle todo lo que sabía a Shura- dicen que planea vengarse de Kanon, después de todo alguien ya se vengó por él con Death Mask. Incluso se rumora que se unirá a Minos, es razonable a ambos los sacaron de la jugada, creo que sería algo interesante de ver, peligroso, pero interesante.

\- ¿Solo? -Babel se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo- es el hombre que tenía control en las costas, ¿no?

-Sí, vendía narcóticos y los repartía de aquí al continente, además de que era el intermediario para el tráfico de armas; estaba en una especie de tregua con los gemelos, Minos y Death Mask, pero cuando comenzaron a tener más poder todo se vino abajo. Kanon y Death Mask se unieron para matarlo y controlar esas ventas, Death Mask vendía su droga y Kanon lavaba su dinero- Orfeo suspiró, no quería decir más a pesar de que Babel se lo suplicó con la mirada.

-Lo mataron hace cinco años- continuo Shura recordando lo que le había contado Baian- Julián tenía doce, y no conformes con eso quemaron su casa y violaron a la madre de Julian frente a los ojos del chico- más de uno cerró los ojos al imaginar la atroz escena- después le dieron una paliza que lo dejó en el hospital por más de seis meses. Lo dejaron en la calle y con una madre que estaba al borde de la locura. Gracias a los pocos amigos que hizo Julián logró salir adelante y ahora tiene una casa donde vive con su madre.

-El caso Solo se cerró hace tiempo, toda la documentación respecto a eso está en nuestro archivo, nosotros debemos concentrarnos en nuestra investigación - Aiorios volteó a ver a sus compañeros.

-Lo sabemos, Aioros, es solo que esto me hace pensar que ese chico va a tener un papel importante en la caída de los gemelos -dijo Orfeo mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón, pensativo.

\- ¿Cómo atraparemos a los gemelos, Aioros? - Shura miró a su amigo.

-Babel ha estado trabajando en las calles y recolectando información. Sabemos sus horarios, con quienes hablan y quienes entran y salen de los casinos; pero no hemos podido entrar.

-Sólo a un par de fiestas y nos vigilan toda la noche- dijo Babel con un tono de derrota en su voz.

-Sí - Aiorios también se sintió derrotado- así que ese es tu papel, Shura. Ya has entrado varias veces a los casinos, los gemelos te conocen y lo que sucedió con Death Mask tal vez haga que ellos quieran mantenerte cerca, lo que será una ventaja para nosotros.

-Entiendo- Shura movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Necesitamos cualquier evidencia que nos facilite meterlos a prisión, sabes que en todos estos años ningún policía la ha obtenido, pero tengo confianza en que tú la conseguirás- Aioros sonrió después de hablar.

-Además de la identidad de todos los que pasan tiempo con ellos- Orfeo se acercó al pizarrón.

-Orfeo, no podemos meter a todos en prisión -Ptolemy miró a su compañero.

-No, pero si a algunos, con eso bastará para darle miedo a los demás.

\- ¿Tienen algún nombre? - preguntó Shura.

\- Está el encargado de las relaciones con el continente del gobernador, Defteros; durante su elección, su jefe de campaña, Shijima; y su hijo, Shaka- Orfeo señaló varias fotos donde se veía a los tres personajes saliendo de distintos bares- y ellos sólo son algunos de los principales.

-Puros políticos- susurró Moses.

-Eso no nos dice nada- Ptolemy se levantó del escritorio en el que estaba recargado y se acercó al pizarrón- muchas personas van a los bares a beber o buscar diversión, no podemos acusarlos de algo cuando ellos no han hecho nada; incluso tú Orfeo, si no me equivoco conociste a tu esposa en uno de los bares de los gemelos ¿no?

-En "Galaxian Explosion"- contestó Orfeo levemente sonrojado.

-Pero podríamos buscar a los que sí están involucrados en algún delito o enriquecimiento ilícito- Babel miró a sus compañeros- apuesto a que ustedes también sospechan del dinero para la campaña de la competencia del gobernador. Y el jefe de campaña de ellos sí va a los bares y sabemos que ha entrado a los casinos.

-Esas son las cosas que quiero que veas, Shura, cualquier cosa que te parezca sospechosa, personas y situaciones tienes que decirme- Aioros se acercó a Shura y puso su mano en su hombro- sé que puedes hacerlo, confío en ti y tendrás el apoyo de Babel, ¿cierto Babel?

-Por supuesto.

-Haré todo lo que esté a mi disposición- dijo Shura mientras sonreía.

-Bien, en ese caso, es tarde chicos. Hay que descansar para mañana- Aioros miró a sus compañeros- justamente mañana comenzaremos con esta operación.

Después de despedirse de sus nuevos compañeros Shura salió de la estación de policía y se dirigió a su departamento. A pesar de que Aioros se ofreció a llevarlo, Shura negó el ofrecimiento y decidió caminar. Necesitaba estar solo, tenía mucho en que meditar y, aún más, mucho trabajo que hacer. Mientras tomaba el transporte público pensaba en todas las personas con las que debía de hablar, entre ellas se encontraba Baian; por lo que decidió lo que haría al día siguiente y probablemente toda la semana.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento sólo una pregunta cruzó por su mente: "¿en qué rayos me metí?".

* * *

COMENTARIOS:

Antes que nada, una gran disculpa por la tardanza, tuve varios problemas pero finalmente he podido publicar. Tengo ya varios capítulos escritos pero quiero llevar esto lento y no terminarlo tan rápido como la primera parte, además de que quiero explorar más a los personajes e involucrarlos a todos en la historia.

Gracias por leer y una vez más lamento la tardanza.


	3. Chapter 3

Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de Toei Animation o de Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

-Bien, ¿cuánto te debo?

Shura miró a Milo mientras sacaba su billetera. Le era difícil ver a Milo en una silla de ruedas así que trataba de no mirar por mucho tiempo a su amigo. Aunque después de todo, tendría que acostumbrarse al "nuevo Milo"; parecía que el dinero no había servido de nada ya que ni los mejores doctores de la isla pudieron ayudar a Milo a volver a caminar.

Para su suerte, y la de los demás, Milo poseía un espíritu inquebrantable que ayudaba a que su nueva condición no fuera complicada de asimilar, además de que su costumbre por ver el lado bueno de las cosas provocaba en sus amigos y familia el que no se sintieran estresados por su nueva condición o que incluso llegaran a pensar que Milo tratara de suicidarse.

-Déjalo, es una cortesía- contestó Milo alejando la billetera de Shura.

-No puedo dejarlo así, medio arreglaste a mi bebé -Shura señaló su Mustang.

\- Tú lo dijiste, medio arreglé. Aún faltan muchas cosas, entre ellas arreglar la puerta del conductor.

-Lo importante es que el motor funcione; la puerta ha estado así desde que mi papá lo conducía, tal vez un poco antes. En cuanto a los agujeros de balas, no hay tanto apuro.

-En la opinión de un mecánico experto, aún debe de estar en el taller, ¿cuál es la prisa por sacarlo? -Milo levantó la cara para ver a Shura a los ojos.

Mientras estaban en el hospital, Milo le había prometido a Shura que arreglaría el Mustang para compensar el destrozo del auto durante su hazaña. Desde su bisabuelo, el trabajo de su familia era la mecánica automotriz; Milo había estudiado eso y era el dueño de un modesto taller que había heredado; en él trabajaba desde que tenía 15 años y después de heredarlo hizo crecer el taller, incluso se dio el lujo de contratar trabajadores que lo ayudaran.

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar y para eso necesito el auto.

-Bueno, es tu auto- Milo sonrió mientras le aventaba sus llaves a Shura -si algo pasa ya sabes donde encontrarme.

\- Gracias... - Shura se acercó al Mustang- te llevaré a tu casa.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de que me obligaste a venir.

Después de varios minutos conduciendo Shura llegó al nuevo hogar de Milo. Debido al estado actual de su salud, su hermana había tomado la decisión de que Milo se mudara con ella, Camus y Sonia. La decisión fue imprevista para Camus, principalmente porque el departamento en el que ellos vivían no era más grande que el de Milo, por lo que, después de hablarlo, los tres adultos decidieron comprar una casa.

El lugar se encontraba al norte de la cuidad, en la llamada "zona segura ".

-Llegamos- Shura estacionó su auto frente a la casa.

\- Bueno, gracias por traerme, solo necesito que bajes mi silla y eso es todo- contestó Milo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Antes de eso, ¿sabes cual es la dirección de Baian?

-No- Milo alzó una ceja -Aioria fue quien hizo contacto con él, y según lo que me dijo fue por medio de otra persona, pero no me dijo quien.

-Entiendo.

Sin nada más que decir Shura se apresuró a despedirse de Milo, al terminar condujo hacia su departamento ya que tenía que prepararse para la noche.

Mientras tomaba una ducha pensaba en todos los lugares donde podría encontrar a Baian, quería investigar que tan cierto era la venganza de Julián y la unión con Minos. No quería hablar con Minos porque sabia que solo perdería el tiempo y sabía que el chico le diría todo tratando de que se uniera a ellos.

Sus movimientos tenían que ser lentos y meditados; cualquier error le costaría caro. Shura estaba consciente de que si no era cuidadoso podría cometer el error de que los gemelos se enteraran de que trabajaba para la policía y eso no sólo le costaría la vida, era probable que trataran de matar a Aioros ya que él era quien había involucrado a Shura en el caso de los gemelos.

Cuando dieron las diez de la noche Shura se dirigió a uno de los centros nocturnos de Saga, ya que los gemelos solían tener divididas sus ganancias siendo sólo un centro en el norte de la ciudad el único que compartían. El centro nocturno "Another Dimension" se encontraba cerca del centro de la isla; era uno de los lugares mas reconocidos y era sabido por casi todo el mundo que en la parte de abajo del lugar se encontraba el segundo casino más grande de la isla.

Shura estacionó su auto relativamente lejos del lugar, cerca, en caso de que tuviera que salir corriendo del bar, y lejos porque sabía que el Mustang era codiciado también por los gemelos, así que quería que su auto estuviera seguro. Al llegar a la entrada del bar se encontró con un viejo conocido, Aldebaran era el cadenero.

La música se escuchaba desde afuera y por un momento Shura pensó en irse, Aldebaran aun no lo había visto y Shura no tenia intensión de hablar con él después de lo que había sucedido la ultima vez que se habían visto. Al intentar darse la vuelta no pudo evitar chocar con una persona.

-Lo siento- le dijo Shura al chico con el que chocó.

El joven no contestó, sólo miró a Shura por un par de segundos y después volteó a ver a su acompañante; al hacerlo Shura también voteo.

-Ten más cuidado Shura- Shaka sonrió mientras veía Shura.

-Hola Shaka- Shura trataba de no verse sorprendido.

-Hola- contestó el rubio- ¿no vas a entrar?

-Yo... -Shura volteó a ver a Aldebaran, al ver esa acción Shaka entendió que era lo que evitaba que Shura continuara.

-Acompáñanos- sin dejar que Shura contestara Shaka caminó hacia la entrada, detrás de él, el chico que lo acompañaba empujó a Shura para que lo siguiera- Aldebaran, que placer verte.

-Shaka- Aldebaran saludó al rubio- Sorrento- dijo saludando al chico- ...Shura.

-...Hola... -dijo Shura levemente apenado mientras que el chico sólo se dedicó a saludar con la cabeza.

-Él viene conmigo- Shaka señaló al pelinegro con la cabeza.

Aldebaran se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar,antes de entrar Shura notó que Aldebaran lo seguía con la vista, acción que lo puso más nervioso.

-Bueno Shura, hasta aquí llegamos- Shaka se detuvo y volteó a verlo- si nos disculpas estaremos en la parte de arriba, disfruta de tu noche.

Dicho eso Shaka se retiró rumbo a las escaleras, al hacerlo Sorrento miró una vez más a Shura antes de seguir a Shaka y desaparecer entre la gente. Shura se sintió un poco confundido por el chico, se le hacía conocido pero no podía recordar donde lo había visto.

Después de un par de segundos meditando sobre Sorrento, Shura decidió que ya era hora de iniciar su trabajo. Caminó entre la gente hasta que llegó a la barra, luego de que le dieran su bebida Shura se dedicó a ver a toda la gente que había a su alrededor. El lugar contaba con una pista de baile en el centro y en los lados tenía una zona donde bailaban mujeres contratadas por los gemelos, ya que los clientes mas frecuentes eran hombres. En el lado derecho del establecimiento Shura pudo reconocer a Geist, una antigua amiga de él y quien solía acompañarlo a su casa cuando Shura tomaba de más.

Shura saludó con la mirada a Geist, esta le respondió con un suave movimiento de cabeza y continuó bailando. A Shura no le agradaba la idea de que su amiga trabajara en esos lugares, a pesar de que conocía que los gemelos no se dedicaban a la prostitución no podía evitar sentir repulsión al saber a lo que se dedicaba su amiga.

Varios minutos tuvieron que pasar hasta que un sujeto se acercó a Shura; este era un enviado de Saga, que le informó a Shura que Saga se encontraba en el edificio y quería verlo.

Shura asintió y accedió a acompañar al sujeto al tercer piso del edificio, donde se encontraba la zona privada de Saga. Mientras subía por el elevador trataba de tranquilizarse, estaba un poco nervioso debido a que en los tres años que llevaba asistiendo a los casinos de los gemelos ninguno le había dirigido la palabra, Shura ni siquiera estaba seguro de como lucían exactamente, sólo recordaba vagamente haber visto a Kanon en una de las fiestas que solían organizar los gemelos una vez al mes.

Suspiró antes de que el elevador se abriera. Shura fue empujado por uno de los hombres que estaban en el elevador; dio un paso hacia enfrente y casi de inmediato el elevador se cerró.

\- ¡Shura!

Shura miró hacia enfrente y vio a Saga de pie y con los brazos abiertos, estaba parado frente a un amplio sofá y había dos mujeres sentadas a ambos lados de Saga.

* * *

COMENTARIOS:

Primero, gracias por leer y los comentarios.

Planeo que todos los personajes de la primera parte aparezcan y también incluir nuevos así que podría decir que esta parte si estará larga pero trataré de que no sea aburrida o pase demasiado tiempo entre capítulos para que no se pierda el hilo de la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de Toei Animation o Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

\- ¿Pero qué haces ahí? Acércate- Saga caminó hacia donde estaba Shura.

Al estar frente a frente Shura notó que Saga era levemente más alto que él, no era nada que pudiera intimidarlo pero aún así se sentía nervioso. Saga abrazó a Shura como si saludara a un viejo amigo, algo inesperado para el pelinegro que por un momento pensó que le clavaría un cuchillo o algo por el estilo.

-Ven siéntate- Saga extendió una de sus manos y señaló el sillón frente a ellos.

Al tomar asiento Shura se dio la libertad de mirar toda la habitación. El lugar estaba tapizado con los colores rojo y púrpura y contaba con dos grandes ventanas en el lado derecho donde se apreciaba casi toda la calle. En el lado izquierdo había una cantina; al mirar hacia ese lugar Shura sintió como la sangre se le helaba, justo en ese momento Misty se encontraba sirviéndose una copa. En cuanto el rubio se volteó y vio a Shura sintió una gran cólera.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo hace él aquí?!

\- Yo lo invité- contestó Saga mientras abrazaba a una de las mujeres.

Sin decir nada más Misty sacó su arma y le apuntó a Shura, que sólo levantó las manos en señal de que no estaba armado; Saga se levantó del sofá mientras las dos mujeres se abrazaban entre si.

-Chicas van a tener que dejarnos solos- las dos mujeres recogieron sus cosas y salieron corriendo hacia el elevador, Saga caminó hacia donde estaba Misty - Misty, baja el arma.

\- ¡¿Qué carajo hace él aquí?! - repitió Misty sin dejar de apuntarle a Shura.

-Misty, te recuerdo que en mi establecimiento no se permiten armas. Seamos civilizados, no estamos en una de las cantinas de mala muerte de Kanon, ¿o si? - Saga sonrió, pero al ver que Misty no cedía continuo hablando- ahora trabajas para mi y harás lo que yo diga.

-¿Si sabes que él estuvo involucrado en la muerte de Death Mask? - Misty se acercó a Saga sin bajar el arma.

-Lo que le pasó a ese malnacido no es problema mío- la mirada de Saga se volvió dura y su voz tenía un toque de autoridad- baja el arma ¡ahora!

Ante el grito de Saga, Shura brincó levemente, el sentimiento de no intimidación que sintió al principio fue olvidado rápidamente, como si nunca lo hubiera sentido. El temor por su vida se hizo más cercano y fuerte.

Shura no fue el único que brincó, Misty estaba acostumbrado a que le gritaran y sabía que Saga solía ser muy estricto, pero aún así no esperaba esa reacción de su jefe durante su primer día. Sin decir nada Misty guardó su arma, se tomó su trago de una sola pasada y caminó rumbo al elevador.

-Siento que vieras eso - dijo Saga una vez que Misty abandonó la habitación.

-No... no hay problema.

-Y ya que estoy disculpándome... - Saga le pasó un trago a Shura y después se sentó frente a él - también siento lo de Shaka, sin rencores ¿cierto? Debes comprender que sólo tratábamos de resguardar nuestro dinero y al final del día fuiste cumplido y Shaka no te mató.

-Sí - dijo Shura mientras pensaba "sólo me provocó un casi infarto"- comprendo eso, es normal.

Shura trató de seguir la conversación; a pesar de estar nervioso también estaba levemente sorprendido de ver el rápido cambio de humor de Saga. Suspiró antes de hacer la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde que lo mandaron a llamar.

-Dime algo Saga- comenzó actuando distraído, miró el fondo de su copa y después a Saga en señal de que quería más- ¿para qué me mandaste a llamar?

Saga sonrió y posteriormente comenzó a reír bastante fuerte; parecía que alguien le había contado un chiste lo que hizo sentir a Shura bastante estúpido. Al calmarse un poco Saga se levantó y fue por la botella; tomó una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó frente a Shura, demasiado cerca como para poner nervioso al pelinegro.

-Eso es sencillo, mi querido amigo- comenzó Saga mientras llenaba la copa de Shura- ya que eres un cliente frecuente de nuestros casinos, lo cual agradezco, pensé que tal vez te gustaría quedarte aquí por un largo tiempo.

\- ¿Largo tiempo?

\- ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mi?

Los ojos de Shura se abrieron, esa pregunta fue algo inesperado para él. Al no saber que responder Shura le pidió más alcohol a Saga, que le sirvió con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué clase de trabajo haría? -preguntó después de beber.

-Oh, nada sobresaliente- Saga movió una mano restándole importancia al asunto- esto va a ser algo así como un juego, una apuesta.

\- ¿Apuesta? -preguntó Shura sintiéndose levemente tentado.

-Presiento que mi hermano va a traicionarme- al decir eso Saga miró al suelo con una sombra de tristeza en la mirada- necesito que lo vigiles. Yo apostaré a que me traiciona y tú a que no lo hace.

-Creo que es una apuesta sin salida- Shura acercó su copa a Saga para que le sirviera más- ¿por qué aceptaría?

-Soy dueño casi de toda la isla, tengo más poder que el gobernador y puedo darte lo que quieras, cualquier cosa. Acepto que es sólo un presentimiento, podría equivocarme.

\- ¿Y si yo pierdo la apuesta?

-Mi hermano muere- Saga entrecerró sus ojos con evidente molestia- y te dejaré su bar. Como ves, ganarás de todas formas.

Shura miró sus manos pensando en una respuesta. Eran evidentes dos cuestiones, primero, Saga planeaba deshacerse de su hermano pero los lazos sanguíneos le impedían hacerlo de la forma en que una persona como él lo haría; lo segundo era que sin quererlo Shura se había infiltrado en la organización de Saga. No quería apresurarse, sabía que eso podría ser una trampa y la situación podría ser contraproducente para él.

Respiró profundamente, miró a Saga a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver en los ojos de Saga la capacidad de no mostrar nada, como si Saga no tuviera alma o algo parecido; no le sorprendió que su teoría de que en realidad lo que quería era matar a su hermano fuera real.

-Acepto.

Shura escuchó la palabra, pero no sintió que lo dijera. Sentía que estaba en algún mundo oscuro donde no era capaz de manejar su cuerpo, sólo era un espectador más de sus acciones.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Shura, Saga sonrió, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia su pequeña cantina.

-Esto se debe de festejar Shura- Saga sacó una botella de champán y después de abrirla le sirvió a Shura- por mi nuevo amigo y cómplice, que esta nueva asociación dure más tiempo.

Shura no respondió, sólo chocó su copa con la de Saga.

-Para mostrarte que estoy comprometido en esta asociación, te cumpliré un deseo.

\- ¿Deseo?

-Sí, justo en estos momentos, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Dinero, mujeres, alcohol, te lo daré.

Shura pensó en la propuesta de Saga; si era honesto Saga no tenía nada que Shura quisiera realmente pero justo cuando estaba por rechazar la oferta Geist se le vino a la mente.

-Una de tus bailarinas... -al ver como Saga levantaba una ceja y después sonreía Shura se apresuró a terminar su idea- quiero que dejes que se valla.

-Bien, cuando salgas llevátela- Saga se acercó a su cantina y comenzó a prepararse una bebida.

Shura no respondió, entendió esa acción como una señal para retirarse, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el elevador. Una vez dentro del elevador Shura suspiró fuerte y profundamente; el mantenerse serio había sido muy difícil para él así que decidió que antes de ir por Geist pasaría al baño a vomitar todos los sentimientos que en ese momento hacían estragos su estomago.

En la planta alta, una vez que Shura se fue Saga comenzó a reírse. Después de un par de minutos la puerta del elevador se abrió y Misty se acercó a su nuevo jefe.

-Tienes que decirme cual es tu maldito plan porque estoy a punto de matar a ese desgraciado.

-Todos usan a todos, Misty- Saga miraba hacia enfrente- quiero saber quienes son aliados y a quienes hay que eliminar.

\- ¿De verdad crees que Kanon es capaz de traicionarte?

-... no- respondió Saga después de varios segundos, pero ni siquiera Misty creyó esas palabras - pero el que ese "desgraciado" estuviera involucrado en la muerte de Death Mask me preocupa. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no estén planeando nada que pueda afectar nuestra compañía.

-Lo vigilaré.

-No, debe de creer que confío en él- Saga volteó a ver a Misty- encárgate de vigilar a Minos, ese imbécil querrá intentar algo en nuestra contra.

-Bien -Misty se alejó de su jefe y caminó hacia el elevador.

Una vez más a solas, Saga aprovechó para pensar en sus planes, quería expandirse completamente, no sólo en la isla, sino llegar al continente; pero había varias cosas que se lo impedían y sabía que una de ellas era el sujeto que en esos momentos se encontraba en el baño vomitando su almuerzo.

* * *

 _COMENTARIOS:_

Primero que nada, gracias por leer y los comentarios, es agradable saber que la historia está gustando.

Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado.

Buen día!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador, Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation o Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

Shura caminó hacia el escenario donde estaba Geist, al llegar con ella le hizo una señal indicando que lo siguiera. Geist bajó del escenario y siguió a Shura a una de las mesas dejando tras de si gritos de la gente que pedía que continuara con su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Shura? Estoy ocupada.

\- Ve por tus cosas, nos vamos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas borracho?

\- No, escucha, Saga dejó que te fueras, eres libre. Ahora, vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión.

\- ¿Por qué? Si sabes que no estoy aquí por gusto, ¿verdad? Tengo un contrato en el que dice que si me voy ellos tienen toda la libertad de matarme si les place.

\- Te lo explicaré en el camino - dijo Shura desesperado por lo terca que era su amiga - lo importante es que nos vallamos ahora.

\- Pero...

\- Ahora Geist - Shura empezó a empujarla hacia la parte privada del lugar - te esperaré afuera, en el callejón donde sales.

Geist no respondió, sólo entró en los llamados "camerinos" mientras que Shura se dirigió a la salida.

Mientras caminaba entre la gente trataba de mantenerse serio. A pesar de saber que su vida estaba en un gran peligro no podía evitar sonreír al imaginar la reacción que tendría Aioros al enterarse que en su primer día Shura ya estaba dentro de la organización de Saga.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar tener otro encuentro un tanto incómodo con Aldebaran. Al estar afuera caminó hacia el lado derecho del establecimiento, donde estaba la puerta por donde salían los trabajadores del lugar, el callejón sólo estaba iluminado por una pequeña lampara, había varias bolsas de basura e incluso algunas jeringas o casquillos de balas, además del olor a suciedad y orina que parecía sólo circular en esa zona.

Antes de llegar al final del callejón fue empujado hacia la pared contraria al bar. Shura trató de ver a su agresor pero sólo recibió un golpe en el estómago.

\- Eso es por interferir en mi operación.

\- ¿Qué..? - Shura se llevó la mano a su estómago, le costaba trabajo hablar por el dolor.

El sujeto levantó la cara de Shura para que lo mirara.

\- Llevaba casi cinco años trabajando en el caso de Death Mask, estaba a punto de descubrir quienes eran sus compradores en el continente y lo arruinaron todo, tú y los estúpidos de tus amigos.

\- Escucha- dijo Shura una vez que recuperó el aliento- no tengo ni la menor idea de quien eres.

El sujeto volvió a golpear a Shura para después volver a levantarle el rostro mientras sacaba su billetera.

\- Europol.

Shura miró la identificación con los ojos medio cerrados debido al dolor. Alcanzó a ver el primer nombre: Dohko.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Para quién trabajas?! - le gritó Dohko en el oído para hacer que Shura hablara.

Shura no respondió, en su lugar empujó a Dohko y después lo golpeó en la cara.

Dohko se llevó la mano a la boca, al ver que sangraba volvió a golpear a Shura en el estómago.

\- No quiero ver que te vuelvas a meter en mis misiones. Si te vuelvo a ver te mataré y a los malnacidos de tus amigos.

Dohko se alejó del lugar dejando que Shura cayera al suelo, este ultimo volvió a tratar de levantarse apoyándose en la pared. No había visto bien la cara de su agresor, pero si recordaba el nombre y se encargaría de investigar sobre él después.

Cuando Shura logró recuperar el aliento Geist salió del edificio, al ver a Shura aún con su mano en el estómago y recargado en la pared se acercó a él levemente preocupada.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Shura.

\- Sí - Shura miró a su amiga y sonrió - hay que irnos.

\- Pero, Shura, aún no me has dicho nada y...

\- Hablaremos cuando estemos lejos de aquí.

Geist no respondió y acompañó a Shura a su auto; cuando llegaron entraron y Shura arrancó. Durante el trayecto ninguno habló, lo único que se escuchaba dentro del auto era la radio que Shura había encendido debido a su costumbre de viajar con música; ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos por lo que Geist no notó que se dirigían hacia donde estaba el departamento de Shura hasta que este estacionó el Mustang.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó viendo como Shura se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

\- No es seguro ir a tu casa ahora, por hoy pasarás la noche aquí y te explicaré la situación.

\- Bueno, al menos ya hablarás.

Al llegar al departamento de Shura, Geist dejó su bolsa en la mesa y caminó hacia la habitación.

-Antes de que me digas todo lo que tienes que decirme quiero tomar una ducha.

Shura suspiró y emprendió el camino hacia su cocina. Él y Geist se conocían desde que ambos tenían 10 años, ademas de que cuando Shura se emborrachaba ella era quien lo llevaba a su casa.

Shura conocía la historia de Geist como ella la de él; ella sabía del amor que Shura le tenía a la hermana de Milo, de su adicción a las apuestas y el que ahora trabajaba para Aioros; él sabía que Geist había empezado a trabajar para los gemelos para tratar de pagar el tratamiento de su madre enferma y que al final eso no había servido de mucho, la madre de Geist murió dejando a su hija de sólo 17 años con una deuda en el banco y un contrato de muerte con dos de los mayores criminales de la isla.

Mientras Shura se preparaba un sándwich pensaba en sus próximos movimientos, estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando Geist llegó a la cocina hasta que esta le quitó su sándwich.

\- ¡Oye!

\- No te quejes - Geist se sentó en la mesa - mejor empieza a hablar.

\- Recuerdas que te dije que trabajaría para Aioros. Bueno, en ese momento no te dije que mi trabajo consistía en infiltrarme en la compañía de Saga y justo hoy, en mi primer día de trabajo Saga acaba de hacer contacto conmigo.

\- ¿Trabajarás para Saga? - Geist dejó de morder el sándwich.

\- Sí, sólo así él y Kanon podrán ir a prisión, es por la isla.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa la isla?

\- Me preocupan más las personas que viven en ella - dijo Shura sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a Geist.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?

\- Supongo que quería mostrarme que puedo confiar en él, por eso dejó que vinieras conmigo.

\- Siempre pensé que este lugar era como ciudad Gótica -ante el comentario de Geist, Shura sonrió - pero tú no eres Batman.

\- Nunca dije que lo fuera.

\- Shura, ten cuidado - Geist tomó la mano de Shura entre las suyas.

\- No te preocupes, he salido de cosas peores.

Shura se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su amiga. Pasaron un par de horas más hablando, para cuando Geist sintió el pesar de la desvelada ya empezaban a asomarse los primeros rayos del Sol.

Geist fue a descansar mientras Shura llamaba a Aioros, era hora de planear la siguiente estrategia.

* * *

 _Comentarios:_

 _Gracias por leer y los comentarios._ _En el próximo capítulo no aparecerá Shura; como mencioné anteriormente quiero explorar más a los personajes así que quiero hacer justo eso y brindar la oportunidad de que ustedes conozcan más a estos personajes_ _._

 _Buen día!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami Kurumada._

* * *

El auto se estacionó frente a la casa de playa. Del lado de conductor salió Misty, quien se acercó a la puerta trasera y la abrió, de ahí salió Saga.

Con un traje rojo y lentes de Sol, Saga caminó hacia la casa de su hermano; al notar que Misty lo seguía lo detuvo con una señal y avanzó solo, aún no confiaba lo suficiente en Misty y sabía que para poder aprobarlo primero tenía que probar su lealtad.

La puerta fue abierta antes de que Saga llegara; los hombres de Kanon sabían que a Saga no le gustaba esperar.

\- Señor - dijo Io mientras Saga entraba - Kanon lo espera en la sala.

Sin responder Saga siguió su camino. Volteo por un breve instante a ver a Io y sólo hizo una mueca de asco al ver el ojo del chico morado. Sabía que su hermano tenía un problema con la perfección y tener todo en orden, si uno de sus hombres no cumplía bien su orden eso podría costarle la vida o un ojo morado. En su opinión la mejor forma de ganarse la lealtad de un hombre era tratándolo bien y dándole recompensas cuando cumplían con su trabajo y no golpeándolos salvajemente por cualquier error. Era algo que le costaría caro a Kanon en el futuro, Saga lo sabía; eso y tener personas tan jóvenes trabajando para él, el ejemplo perfecto era el chico que estaba a su lado.

Otra mueca de asco apareció en la cara de Saga al ver a la compañía de su hermano. Le parecía despreciable el que Kanon se relacionara con diferentes mujeres y no se cuidara.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene? - le preguntó Saga susurrando a Io cuando este llegó a donde el gemelo estaba.

\- Dieciséis - dijo Io también susurrando, después alzó la voz - Kanon, Saga llegó.

Kanon dejó de besar el cuello de Thetis y se levantó con pesar del sillón. Saga avanzó hacia su hermano y cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente se miraron varios segundos a los ojos hasta que Saga rompió el intercambio de miradas y se sentó frente a donde estaba su hermano.

\- Es un perdedor - Kanon se sentó en el sillón y abrazó a Thetis - ¿sabias que Saga nunca me ha ganado en una competencia de miradas?

Thetis no respondió, sólo miró a Saga y después abrazó a Kanon, este también la abrazó y volvió a besar su cuello.

\- Kanon, estoy muy ocupado - dijo Saga esperando que así Kanon se controlara.

\- Ella llegará pronto, te cité a ti primero porque quería hablar de algunos asuntos.

\- ¿Y debemos hacerlo frente a ella? - Saga miró a Thetis, que no había soltado a Kanon.

\- Es confiable - Kanon besó la frente de Thetis y miró a su hermano - vino un sujeto al muelle. Dijo que era comprador de Death Mask y ahora le interesa hacer tratos con nosotros, su nombre era...

\- Dohko - dijo Thetis al ver que Kanon no recordaba el nombre.

\- Ya había hablado con él. Le dije que lo pensaría, aún no podemos confiar en esos sujetos, primero debemos de saber a que se dedica.

\- Ya me adelanté a eso y mis hombres lo están vigilando.

\- Espero que con esto te des cuenta de la importancia del trato de hoy - Kanon rodó los ojos al escuchar el regaño de Saga - y hablando del trato, ¿cómo está nuestro invitado? Hay que tenerlo en buen estado.

\- Io - dijo Kanon mirando al chico.

\- Lo visité en la mañana. Después de maldecir a mi familia y a mi me pidió un vaso con agua. Lo golpeé en la cara y después le di lo que quería, como ordenaste.

\- Deberías de tratarlo mejor Kanon - Saga extendió los brazos en el respaldo del sillón.

\- Es un espía, tiene suerte en como lo trato, si fuera por mi lo hubiera matado.

La plática fue interrumpida por el timbre. Io fue a abrir mientras que Kanon le decía a Thetis que lo esperara arriba. Segundos después la mujer que los gemelos esperaban apareció en la entrada de la sala.

\- Helena, un placer verte - dijo Kanon mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

\- Kanon - Helena dejó que este la abrazara y después miró al gemelo mayor - Saga.

\- Helena, veo que ya te aliviaste.

\- Hace tres meses.

\- Felicidades - dijeron ambos.

\- Vamos a dejar las formalidades e iniciemos con la razón de esta reunión - Helena se sentó en el sillón de una pieza que estaba entre donde estaban los gemelos.

\- La libreta - los gemelos se miraron.

\- Ikki.

\- Estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un buen intercambio, pero debemos de asegurarnos de que tengas la libreta contigo.

\- Primero Ikki. Era hombre de mi esposo y hermano de la única persona que se quedó conmigo - Helena miró al suelo con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada - sé que la muerte de mi esposo les trajo más problemas que ventajas.

Al ver a Kanon haciendo una mueca y a Saga voltear hacia el techo Helena confirmó lo que dijo.

Era cierto, si bien la muerte de Death Mask les había dado la oportunidad de expandirse y tener más riquezas también les había dado caos ya que los gemelos no sabían en quien era confiar.

Para eso era la libreta. Esa pequeña libreta forrada con cuero negro tenía todos los planes a futuro de Death Mask, sus mejores clientes, los empleados de confianza y una gran lista de personas que trabajaban para la policía y estaban infiltrados (o al menos de los que Death Mask tenía conocimiento).

\- Necesitamos ver al menos la libreta - Kanon empezaba a desesperarse.

\- Y yo ver si Ikki sigue con vida.

\- Escucha, si nos das un pequeño adelanto te mostraremos a tu espía - dijo Saga tratando de salvar la situación.

\- ¡Claro! – Helena abrió las piernas - ¿por qué no la toman, malditos desgraciados? Veré primero a Ikki.

Saga se sintió levemente sorprendido al ver la actitud de la mujer, cualquier duda que tuviera respecto a por que Death Mask se había casado con ella quedó resuelta, la mujer no era tan débil como aparentaba. La sorpresa dio paso a la frustración al ver a Kanon levantarse del sillón.

\- Si insistes - dijo Kanon se acercó a Helena - si no te molesta la buscaré.

\- ¿Crees que me importa? Pierdes tu tiempo si crees que con esto te la daré, imbécil - Helena le escupió.

Ambos empezaron a forcejear, Kanon logró subirse arriba de Helena mientras esta sólo comenzaba a gritar varias groserías; Saga se tapó la cara con la mano derecha.

En la habitación de a lado Io se encontraba recargado en la pared. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al escuchar los gritos de Helena, su mente sólo podía imaginar lo peor. Su mano izquierda se encontraba en su pistola ya desenfundada, lo único que lo detenía de caminar hacia la sala y matar a los gemelos era Tethis que tenía su mano sobre la de él.

\- Debemos esperar - susurró la rubia cerca del oído de Io - nuestra oportunidad llegará pronto, no te precipites.

\- No puedo, no puedo seguir escuchando eso Thetis - dijo Io viendo a la mujer que lo abrazaba.

\- Pronto nos vengaremos, hay que ser pacientes - Thetis se acercó a Io y lo besó.

El chico soltó su arma y la abrazó, dejando que toda su angustia desapareciera en ese beso.

En la sala Saga se levantó del sillón y jaló a Kanon de su camisa haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Al sentirse liberada Helena se sentó derecha en el sillón y sacó una pequeña arma de su bolso.

\- Dije que quiero ver a Ikki, ¡ahora!

Los gemelos levantaron las manos y Saga se acercó lentamente a Helena.

\- Ikki no está aquí, así como sé que no eres tan tonta como para traer la libreta - Saga sonrió - te ofrezco otro trato. Danos la libreta y además de Ikki te daré los nombres de las personas que mataron a tu esposo.

\- ¡Mientes! - Helena le apuntó a Kanon.

\- Milo, Camus y... - al ver que Helena comenzaba a bajar su arma Saga comenzó a bajar los brazos - ¿tenemos un trato?

\- Bien - dijo Helena dejando su arma en el suelo.

\- Entonces...

\- Tres días - Kanon se levantó - nos veremos en tres días, uno de mis hombres te avisará en donde.

\- En ese caso los estaré esperando.

Sin decir nada más Helena se levantó y se fue. La sala se quedó en silencio hasta que ambos gemelos escucharon como un auto arrancaba y se alejaba.

\- Eres un idiota - Saga miró a su hermano.

\- Tenemos lo que queríamos, ¿no? Eso es lo importante.

\- Sí, y casi lo hechas a perder todo - Saga suspiró - tengo que irme.

\- Espera, ¿de verdad le vas a dar los nombres completos de esos sujetos?

\- Ellos mataron a Death Mask, créeme, nos conviene que estén muertos.

* * *

 _Comentarios:_

 _Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agado._

 _En el próximo cápitulo aparecerá Shura, no será mucho, pero aparecerá._

 _Buen día!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami_ Kurumada.

* * *

\- Creo que es una gran oportunidad para ti.

\- No lo sé, no me siento capaz de hacerlo.

\- Bueno, si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.

Shaka sonrió ante sus palabras. Le había sido difícil convencer a Marín de que saliera a comer con él, sabía que la mujer podría considerar esa invitación como un intento de conquista, pero a esas alturas era complicado que siguiera pensando eso.

\- ¿Acaso no era una de tus metas? - preguntó tratando de disuadirla.

\- Lo era, pero han pasado muchas cosas Shaka. Siento que podría echar a perderlo.

El silencio reinó en la mesa, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los otros comensales.

Marín miró su pollo parmesano y sintió un pequeño hueco en el estómago. Tomo un poco de agua para tratar de calmarse y continuo comiendo. Le era un poco complicado saber como comportarse con el rubio, era casi un extraño para ella; pero a pesar de eso también sabía que Shaka era amigo de Aioria, lo había visto en su boda (a pesar de que Shaka no se había quedado) y sabía que constantemente Aioria solía reunirse con él.

\- Es un buen platillo - dijo Marín después de comer un poco de pollo.

\- Sí - Shaka había estado mirando por la ventana que estaba a lado de la mesa. Volteó a ver a Marín y levantó su copa - es el mejor restaurante de la isla, tiene que ser bueno.

Marín asintió.

\- Gracias por invitarme.

\- De nada, dime algo, ¿cómo está tu familia? - preguntó Shaka antes de beber un poco de vino.

\- Bien, gracias. Seika está en el último año de su carrera y Seiya por entrar a la universidad - Marín sonrió - aún no sabe que estudiar.

\- Estoy seguro que pensará en algo, es un chico inteligente - Shaka apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha.

\- Sí.

Marín regresó a su plato, casi terminaba su pollo y pensó que tal vez un postre no estaría mal. Al mirar el plato de Shaka notó que este estaba casi intacto, un repentino deseo de regañarlo apareció, pero decidió no decir nada.

\- ¿Cómo está tu padre? He visto varios rumores sobre su salud en la televisión.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que los medios no están tan alejados de la verdad - Shaka suspiró y comenzó a jugar con su comida - es probable que para fin de año esté completamente ciego. Empeora y no quiere tratarse, dentro de un par de meses renunciará a su cargo.

Marín estiró sus manos y tomó la mano izquierda de Shaka entre las suyas.

\- Siento mucho eso.

\- Gracias.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Shaka miró a la ventana y después a Marín, con su mano derecha sostuvo las manos de ella.

A diferencia de ella, Shaka había notado que eran observados desde hace una hora atrás, no le gustaba que lo vigilaran por lo que pensó que si iba a tener espectadores lo mejor era ofrecer un buen show.

Shura estaba en el centro por órdenes de Geist quien le había pedido que buscara algo para comer. De cierta forma era su día de descanso; Aioros se estaba reuniendo con su jefe y Saga aún no se había contactado con él.

Mientras caminaba por la calle principal había visto el auto de Marín frente a un restaurante; su instinto fue lo que lo hizo ir hacia el lugar, no había tenido que acercarse mucho ya que localizó a su amiga sentada cerca de la ventana, junto con la persona que le provocaba escalofríos.

Estaba por retirarse del lugar pero una mirada lo detuvo, fue como si esos ojos azules tuvieran algún poder magnético o tal vez Shura sólo se quedó ahí por el miedo que esa mirada le provocó, no lo sabía, sólo sabía que no podía moverse. Shaka lo volteó a ver un par de veces más antes de tomarse de las manos con Marín, un gesto que hizo enojar al pelinegro pero que aún así no fue suficiente para que dejara de mirar o entrara en el lugar por Marín.

\- Sabes algo, en estos momentos difíciles debes de alimentarte, no podrás ayudar a tu papá si no estas bien de salud - Marín sonrió, después de todo su instinto por ayudar era más grande.

\- Lo haré - Shaka sonrió y soltó a Marín para poder comer - pero en ese caso me gustaría saber que lo intentaras.

\- Yo... es sólo que...

\- Sé del accidente en tu casa, con el dinero que ganarás podrás reconstruirla o podrías empezar de nuevo.

Marín miró sus palmas de las manos, sudaba debido a los nervios que sentía.

Por un momento se preguntó si era buena idea confiar en el sujeto que estaba frente a ella pero recordó lo que Aioria le había dicho antes de morir, cuando estaba empacando sus cosas porque tenían que irse.

\- Marín, necesito decirte algo - le había dicho Aioria cuando entró a la habitación - después de hoy muchas personas te buscarán, algunas dirán que son mis amigos pero no debes de creerles - Aioria la tomo por los hombros - sólo puedes confiar en estas cinco personas: los tres idiotas que están abajo, Aioros y Shaka, ¿entendiste?

\- Entiendo, pero, ¿por qué me dices eso? - preguntó Marín a punto de llorar.

\- Aioros te protegerá - Aioria le quitó un par de mechones de cabello de la cara, ignorando su pregunta - al igual que los demás; Shura, Milo y Camus te apoyarán en todo; pero Shaka es el único que puede asegurarte un futuro, si necesitas algo, dinero o trabajo ve con él, no lo dudes.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - susurró Marín.

Aioria no había respondido, sólo la había abrazado.

El recuerdo de ese día se desvaneció así como su miedo. Si Aioria confiaba en Shaka entonces Marín pensó que podría hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿No habrá problemas considerando que entraría por recomendación?

\- No, tienes un buen historial y estas estudiando para ser doctora, ¿cierto? - al ver a Marín asentir Shaka continuó - tarde o temprano iban a buscarte.

\- Imagino que el trabajo es pesado, ¿y si no puedo con todo?

\- Admito que el sector salud está bastante mal, incluso mi padre ha dicho que eso es su mayor fracaso. Trabajo ahí pero con lo de la enfermedad de él me saldré - Shaka sonrió - si necesitas ayuda sólo avísame. Como jefa de enfermeras del hospital central tendrás mucho papeleo, pero tendrás la oportunidad de realizar ese trabajo a tu tiempo y hablé con el director del hospital para que no sea pesado contigo.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Shaka se quedó en silencio, miró fijamente a Marín, le dio un sorbo a su bebida y respondió:

\- Se lo prometí a Aioria.

Marín asintió en silencio al sentir como se quedaba sin palabras.

Ambos estuvieron una hora más en el lugar, Marín no quería quedarse con las ganas de un postre, ademas de que tenía que asegurarse de que Shaka comiera.

Cuando salieron del lugar se abrazaron y Shaka le besó la mejilla; acción que vista de lejos pareció un beso en los labios, lo que disgustó más a Shura que esperaba a Marín a un lado de su auto.

Cuando Marín se acercó a su auto se sorprendió al ver a Shura.

\- Shura, ¿qué haces aquí? - le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

\- Compraba comida. Debes alejarte de él - Shura la tomó de los hombros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Shaka?

\- Sí, es peligroso, ¿qué hacías con él?

\- Me ofreció trabajo - Marín abrió la puerta del auto - no sé por qué dices eso si Aioria confiaba en él y yo también lo hago.

\- Es la verdad - Shura se recargó en la puerta mientras Marín entraba.

\- Escucha Shura, tengo que irme, pero no me gusta que digas eso así que te pido que no lo hagas. Nos veremos luego.

Shura se quedó en el estacionamiento viendo como el auto de Marín se alejaba. Pensó que si la mujer no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo tal vez quisiera escuchar a Aioros.

* * *

 _Comentarios:_

 _Gracias por leer y comentar. Shura aparecerá de manera normal los próximos capítulos._

 _Buen día!_


	8. Capítulo 8

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami Kurumada._

Aioros se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo, lo que le acababa de decir Shura era sumamente delicado y difícil de hacer. Si bien era cierto que Shaka es un asesino era complica encontrar pruebas que lo demostrarán.

\- No lo sé... - respondió, se llevó su taza de café a la boca antes de continuar - Shura, es difícil agarrar a Shaka. Es el hijo del gobernador y siempre tiene una cuartada para cuando tiene "trabajo".

\- Lo sé pero...

\- Además de que nadie nos creería; toda la isla lo tiene como el hijo bueno, he escuchado rumores que dicen que la salud del gobernador empeora y que cuando deje su cargo Shaka va a postularse para las próximas elecciones.

\- Tenemos el testimonio de los hombres que lo contratan.

\- Imposible - Aioros volvió a interrumpir - esos hombres prefieren seguir viviendo, obviamente.

\- Aioros, estoy preocupado por Marín - Shura miró su desayuno y comenzó a comer por la frustración.

Aioros no contestó, comenzó a comer igual que su amigo, era cierto que también estaba preocupado por Marín, pero sabía que Aioria confiaba en el rubio, por lo que Aioros creía que debía de darle el beneficio de la duda.

\- Yo también me preocupo, pero no creo que Shaka vaya a dañarla - contestó finalmente.

\- ¿Sugieres que no haga nada?

\- Sugiero que confíes, ¿o tienes razones para no hacerlo?

Shura se mordió el labio inferior, recordó el trato que había hecho con Shaka. Un pacto que probablemente lo seguiría toda su vida.

\- No - mintió.

\- Bien, escucha, sé que no te das por vencido tan fácil así que te daré esto - Aioros comenzó a anotar en una servilleta - es la dirección de una reportera que, al igual que tú, cree que podemos encarcelar a Shaka. Es la persona que más se ha acercado a la verdad.

\- Graci...

\- No tan rápido - interrumpió Aioros alejando la servilleta de Shura, que había estirado la mano para agarrarla - ¿cómo va lo de Saga?

\- He estado espiando a su hermano, no me deja acercarme mucho a él. Voy a necesitar ayuda.

\- Le diré a Ptolemy.

\- No, no confío en él y él no confía en mi. Me siento más cómodo con Moses u Orfeo.

\- Bien, Moses te ayudará con Saga. Encárgate de Kanon - Aioros le dio la servilleta.

Shura guardó el papel en su chamarra y se dedicó a continuar con su desayuno.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunió con Shion?

\- Nos presentó a un nuevo agente, es un infiltrado de la Europol - Aioros miró por la ventana - no recuerdo su nombre.

\- ¿Dohko? - preguntó Shura molesto.

\- Sí... eso creo - Aioros miró a su amigo - ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿Recuerdas que te conté de un sujeto que me atacó afuera del bar de Saga? - Shura suspiró - era él.

\- Eso explica lo que pasó después - dijo Aioros antes de tomar su café - ese sujeto dijo que además de los gemelos deberíamos de estar vigilando a otros tres sujetos. No dijo nombres pero era obvio que se refería a ustedes. Tuve un encuentro con él y Shion, Shion le explicó que trabajabas para mi y parece que Dohko se lo tomó mal. Como sea, no es de importancia.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- ¡Claro! Y en todo caso de que suceda algo, yo te cuido.

Shura asintió y comenzó a comer su postre en silencio, algo le decía que era mejor hablar con Milo y Camus.

\- ¿Qué hay de la bailarina? - preguntó Aioros antes de también continuar comiendo.

\- Geist es confiable, le di dinero para que se quedara en un hotel en caso de que Saga intentara algo. Estoy tratando de convencerla de que sea testigo.

\- ¿Cómo podría ayudar?

\- Trabajó por mucho tiempo para Saga, ha visto muchas cosas.

\- Bien, convencela - Aioros le dio un sorbo a su café - destacaré que confío en ti y tu juicio Shura.

\- ¿Por qué siento que me estas diciendo que si algo malo sucede será mi culpa? - Shura no pudo evitar sonreir.

\- Sólo son cosas que piensas - dijo Aioros mientras reía.

A pesar de pasar casi toda su mañana con Aioros, Shura logró recuperar el tiempo perdido y vigilar a Kanon por un par de horas en la tarde.

No era nada nuevo para el pelinegro, sólo necesitó un par de semanas para aprenderse el itinerario completo del gemelo menor; no era difícil aprenderlo, Kanon salía de su casa de playa al medio día, pasaba las tardes visitando clientes o en uno de sus locales y en las noches salia de paseo con su pareja en turno, en ocasiones solía dar paseos en uno de sus botes y Shura se enteró un poco tarde de que a veces el gemelo visitaba el continente, ese era probablemente el único pendiente de Shura, el no saber que era lo que hacía Kanon ahí.

Para el anochecer Shura estaba prácticamente libre. Condujo hacia el norte de la isla, en dirección al lugar que le había señalado Aioros.

Bajo de su auto con cuidado, ese lugar le resultaba familiar pero no recordaba en que momento había viajado hacia allá. Mientras subía las escaleras del viejo edificio su sensación de ya conocer ese lugar se hizo más grande hasta que finalmente llegó al quinto piso, puerta del fondo, número 18. Tocó con fuerza, ya que no había timbre, y después de varios segundos esta se abrió.

\- ¿Qué quiere? - al abrir la puerta la mujer se sorprendió - ¿Shura?

\- ¡Shaina!

El pelinegro también se sorprendió. Conocía a Shaina desde sus tiempos escolares, incluso Shaina había sido pareja de Milo por poco más de tres años, pero un escándalo acabó con la relación.

\- ¿Cómo han estado? - Shaina había dejado pasa a Shura y se encontraba recogiendo un poco del desastre que tenía en su sala - ha pasado mucho tiempo, escuché lo que le pasó a Milo, he querido ir a verlo pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre y no sé si me reciba.

Shura miró el lugar. Era pequeño y estaba regado de papeles y periódicos por todos lados; el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir pena por la mujer, en especial si recordaba el pasado.

Shaina era reportera en el canal local de noticias, aparecía en la mañana y tenía un segmento propio por la noche, un gran logro si se consideraba que ella era demasiado joven. Con el tiempo y esfuerzo pudo haber llegado a salir de la isla y convertirse en una prestigiosa reportera en el país, pero eso no sucedió. Su carrera, y relación, se vino a bajo cuando todos se enteraron de su romance con un chico ocho años menor que ella, el escándalo fue tanto que ella fue despedida.

\- Milo se mudó, ahora vive con Camus. No sé si escuchaste que se casó con...

\- Lo escuché - interrumpió Shaina y acaricio el brazo de Shura - lo siento, sé que te gustaba, o al menos eso me había dicho Milo, ya pasaron dos años de eso.

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Y qué te trae por acá? - Shaina le señaló un sillón para que se sentara.

\- Necesito que me ayudes con un problema - Shura respiró lentamente antes de continuar - Aioros me dijo que tienes pruebas para llevar a Shaka a prisión.

Shaina se sorprendió, no esperaba que le dijera eso; se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

\- ¿Por qué el repentino interés en eso?

\- Se está acercando mucho a Marín, eso no me agrada. Imagino que estas enterada de que Aioria falleció.

\- Lo sé, en un tiroteo en la casa de Death Mask, también sé que tú, Milo y Camus estaban ahí. Así como que todo el dinero de la caja fuerte desapareció.

\- No vine para hablar sobre esos detalles - Shura se sintió levemente nervioso por toda la información que se había filtrado.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Alguna vez Marín fue tu amiga, ¿no? Hazlo por ella, y si no puedes entonces... - Shura se mordió el labio inferior - hazlo por Seiya.

Shaina no contestó, Shura sabía que había tocado un tema sumamente delicado. Cuando ocurrió el escándalo Seiya tenía sólo quince años, era demasiado joven y enamoradizo; Aioria siempre había lamentado el no haberse dado cuenta antes, Seiya era bastante obvio pero nadie se imaginó que ese chico joven y tonto fuera a enamorarse de una mujer como Shaina.

Mencionar ese nombre era la única forma de hacer que Shaina apoyara su causa, Shura lo sabía porque había escuchado cuando Shaina le había dicho a Milo que quería a Seiya como una forma desesperada de evitar que el chico recibiera una paliza.

\- ¿Me ayudaras? - preguntó Shura rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

\- Es difícil. Llevo tres años en esto y no he conseguido realmente nada, necesito que me asegures una fuente confiable.

\- Tengo varios nombres en mente, ¿si te entrego testigos y pruebas te encargaras de esto?

\- Es la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar mi carrera. Me encargaré de hacer que la gente lo odie.

Shura sonrió y levantó la mano para sellar el trato con Shaina, ella hizo lo mismo. Con su apretón de manos sellaron su trato y su propósito de encerrar a la persona que intervenía en su camino.

\- ¿Aún tienes ese bonito Mustang? Todavía tengo esos treinta mil por si quieres hacer otro trato.

\- Está estacionado afuera, y no está a la venta. Me tengo que ir, gracias por el apoyo.

Shura comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo.

\- No veas a Milo aún - dijo sin voltearse - ve a la cafetería donde trabaja su hermana y has que te de su número.

Shura se retiró del departamento sin dejar que Shaina dijera algo. Después de todo, ella también había sido su amiga.

Comentarios:

Gracias por leer y comentar! Este es un poco largo ya que sentí los últimos capítulos un poco flojos, así que esto es de compensación.

Buen día!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

El día estaba nublado, llevaba lloviendo toda la semana así que no era un clima que debía de sorprender a Shura. Estaba cansado y llevaba días sin poder dormir bien, suponía que todo eso era derivado de sus últimas aventuras, trabajar para dos personas era cansado; tenía que entregarle un reporte a Aioros una vez a la semana y Saga en ocasiones lo llamaba a mitad de la noche para que lo acompañara a alguna fiesta o vigilará a Kanon.

Shura suspiró, pensar en todo lo que hacía y tendría que hacer por un largo tiempo lo cansaba. Era demasiado para él.

Un grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, era Baian.

Días antes Milo le había marcado para decirle que tenía el número y dirección de Baian. No había sido fácil, según Milo, Baian vivía oculto de la policía debido a que se había metido en problemas antes; probablemente lo que más sorprendió a Shura de la noticia de su amigo era que Marín había sido la persona que le había pasado los datos de Baian, estaba molesta, Shura y Milo lo sabían pero eso no evitó que ayudara, después de todo Marín sabía que debía de ser recíproca con ellos.

\- Por un momento creí que no me esperarías - dijo Baian mientras entraba al Mustang - anoche tuve unos asuntos que atender y dormí hasta tarde.

\- Eso le pasa a todos, no te preocupes - Shura también entró - bien, ¿a dónde?

\- A la casa de Julián.

Shura arrancó el auto, el trayecto fue silencioso, ambos estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos. Después de que Milo le diera la dirección, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Baian, ambos acordaron que él iría a recoger al chico y este lo llevaría con Julián, el plan de Shura era saber si esos chicos planeaban algo, y si lo hacían esperaba contar con que fuera algo grande, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Dohko, sabía que el hombre estaría todo el tiempo sobre él, así que necesitaba encontrar la forma de deshacerse de él.

\- ¿Y cómo has estado? - le preguntó Shura mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiará de color.

\- Bien, supongo. He estado trabajando para Minos; ese desgraciado me hace trabajar duro, pero paga bien así que no puedo quejarme.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con el dinero de nuestra aventura?

\- Lo invertí, espero obtener resultados pronto. Para serte honesto estoy emocionado con eso.

Shura sonrió, eso sonaba a la clase de cosas que eran ilegales, y que le traerían suerte al pelinegro.

\- ¿Puedo conducir? - preguntó Baian mirando a Shura.

\- ¿Qué? - Shura se sorprendió - ¡No! ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Aún recuerdo cuando lo conducí. Fue una buena experiencia y me preguntaba si eso se podía repetir.

\- Nadie conduce este auto. Sólo los hombres de mi familia, esa ocasión fue una gran diferente; pero no puedo dejar que se repita.

\- Pero...

\- Tal vez algún día Baian, pero no hoy.

Shura finalizó la charla y continuo conduciendo. El vecindario donde vivía Julián había cambiado; la última vez que Shura había estado ahí fue para acompañar a Marín a ver su propiedad, en esa ocasión fue complicado hablar con el abogado, en especial si consideraba que él había sido quien incendiara la casa en primer lugar.

Cuando se estacionó frente a la propiedad de Julián miró el lugar con ligera sorpresa; la fachada era vieja y maltratada, una de las ventanas estaba tapada con un plástico ya que no había vidrio y el lado derecho de la casa estaba lleno de graffitis. Tal vez lo único decente del lugar era el jardín, bien cuidado y lleno de flores.

\- Vamos - dijo Baian acercándose a la puerta y sacando sus llaves del bolsillo.

Shura caminó hacia donde estaba Baian y entró a la casa. El interior era completamente diferente al exterior; todo estaba pintado de blanco, la sala y muebles oscuros le daba un toque de elegancia que fue del gusto de Shura.

\- ¡Ya llegué! - gritó Baian.

\- ¡Voy! - se escuchó desde la cocina.

De la puerta izquierda salió un chico no mayor a Baian que traía puesto un delantal.

\- Julián, quiero presentarte a Shura - dijo el chico después de saludar a su amigo con un abrazo - es el sujeto del que te hablé. Shura, él es Julián.

Shura saludó con un apretón de manos y un movimiento suave de cabeza. La apariencia sencilla del chico lo hizo pensar que no había nada malo con él o que no venía de una familia problemática.

\- ¿Y los demás? - preguntó Baian después de un corto silencio.

\- Io y Thetis está arriba aprovechando el "tiempo a solas" - Julián hizo comillas con los dedos.

\- Deberías de decirles que mejor se consigan un hotel - Baian caminó a la cocina.

\- ¿Crees que no he tratado? Ya me rendí con esos dos - Julián suspiró derrotado - ¿tienes hambre, Shura?

Julián levantó el brazo derecho hacia la cocina, invitando a Shura a entrar. Cuando ambos pasaron ya no fue sorpresa para Shura ver la habitación blanca, lo que si lo sorprendió fue el delicioso aroma a comida que salía del horno.

\- ¿Qué prepararon tus milagrosas manos el día de hoy, Julián? - preguntó Baian sentándose.

\- Lasaña.

Julián comenzó a servir los platos, cuando todos tuvieron el suyo comenzaron a comer. Shura estaba seguro que nunca había probado algo tan delicioso como ese platillo en toda su vida, sin duda era algo parecido a estar en el cielo culinario.

\- Entonces... ¿por qué me llamaste? - le preguntó Baian a Shura.

\- Seré directo. ¿Qué es lo que están planeando?

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron y se quedaron en completo silencio. Baian abrió la boca pero no pudo formular ninguna palabra, Julián miró seriamente a Shura, levantó con cuidado su tenedor y comió un pedazo de lasaña, masticó lento, cuando tragó su bocado habló.

\- Venganza.

\- Debe ser una broma.

\- ¿Conoces la historia de mi familia?

Shura palideció, no le gustaba esa historia.

\- Mi familia siempre ha sido gente de mar, podría decirse que los Solo nacimos ahí. Mi padre vio como una gran oportunidad el aprovechar toda la delincuencia que nació aquí cuando Minos llegó; negoció con él el trasporte de sus armas al continente, él se las llevaba a Minos y Minos se encargaba de decirle hacia donde tenía que transportarlas. Imagino que conoces el surgimiento de Death Mask.

\- Esta isla comunica dos continentes. Death Mask también quiso meterse en el gran negocio que se hacía y empezó a hacer negocios con tu padre - Shura miró a los chicos asentir.

\- Después llegaron los gemelos. Eran pandilleros y Death Mask les enseñó a ser más que eso. No fue difícil que se llevaran mal, después de todo los gemelos eran un par de años mayores a Death Mask y...

\- Espera - Shura interrumpió a Baian - ¿Death Mask fue el "maestro" de los gemelos?

\- Sí - contestaron ambos chicos.

\- Death Mask fue el que los metió en esto - Baian continuó donde se había quedado - con el paso del tiempo ellos empezaron a tener más poder hasta que podría decirse que la isla quedó dividida en cuatro secciones: la de los gemelos, la de Death Mask, la de Minos y la de la policía.

\- Mi padre seguía en contacto con todos, a pesar de eso con el paso del tiempo el contacto con Minos fue disminuyendo.

\- Lo sacaron de la jugada - susurró Shura.

\- Sí - Julián le dio un sorbo a su vaso con agua y continuó - Death Mask y los gemelos comenzaron a pedirle más tiempo y los compradores al final los prefirieron a ellos, era obvio, Minos tiene las mejores armas pero los gemelos las conseguían más rápido a demás de que Death Mask con su venta de drogas empezó a crecer más rápido que los demás.

\- Creí, y la policía así lo tiene, que tu padre vendía los narcóticos - Shura miró al joven esperando que este le diera una respuesta a su confusión.

Julián miró la mesa, su mirada era sombría y apagada. Una sonrisa un tanto cínica apareció en su rostro, Shura se dio cuenta de que los informes habían estado equivocados.

\- Death Mask lo hacía, él era quien metía la droga en otros productos que transportaba mi padre. Él no se había dado cuenta hasta que tuvo a la policía justo en sus narices... - Julián calló y Shura estuvo a punto de decirle que no continuara, se imaginaba lo que había sucedido después - Para ese momento Death Mask y Kanon se habían dado cuenta de que mi padre les estorbaba.

\- Creo que esa parte de la historia ya la conozco.

\- Él enfrentó a Death Mask - Julián continuó, ignorando a Shura - y lo amenazó con dejar de hacer negocios con él y decirle a la policía todo lo que sabía. Al enterarse Sagas e puso nervioso, Minos huyó fuera de la ciudad y los otros dos hicieron un plan para asesinar a mi padre - Julián se levantó de la silla y se dio la vuelta, recargó sus manos en la estufa.

\- Puedo continuar si...

\- No - Julián miró a Baian - mejor avísale a Io y Thetis que la comida está lista.

Baian movió la cabeza y salió de la cocina. Shura miró a Julián que aún no se movía, a pesar de su apariencia sencilla ese chico le pareció frágil; un sentimiento de culpa apareció en el pelinegro a pesar de que sabía que no había tenido nada que ver con la familia de Julián. Después de un par de segundos Julián caminó hacia la ventana que estaba del lado derecho y se recargó.

\- Ese día mi padre había hecho una cita con un agente de casas en el continente; sabía que era demasiado peligroso continuar aquí y había decidido dejar las cosas por la paz. Llegó temprano del trabajo; yo seguía en la escuela, me habían castigado porque no había hecho la tarea. Cuando regresé la puerta estaba destruida, mi padre sólo había logrado matar a uno de los hombres pero eran más, mi madre estaba en el suelo y mi padre estaba siendo golpeado por dos de esos hombres, en cuanto entré no me dejaron escapar.

"Mi madre gritó que me dejaran ir pero ellos no le hicieron caso... me golpearon la cara mientras reían; el enojo fue lo que hizo que no sintiera dolor. Mi padre había tratado de pararlos pero fue inútil. Después de eso sólo podía ver con mi ojo derecho, uno de ellos colocó un arma en mi mano".

Shura notó como la mano de Julián comenzaba a templar, sin duda el recuerdo del hecho seguía en el chico.

\- Me dijeron que tenía que decidir entre matar a mi papá o a mi mamá... no puede hacer ninguna de esas cosas - Julián sostuvo su mano derecha con la otra y miró a su invitado - me golpearon tan fuerte el estómago que me desmayé de inmediato. Cuando desperté habían pasado meses de eso y yo me encontraba en un hospital.

\- Pero Baian dijo que...

\- Baian iba conmigo a la escuela, también lo habían castigado y como era tarde le dije que se quedara en mi casa, no era al primera vez que eso pasaba y mi casa era el lugar más cercano a la escuela así que tenía sentido. Él se había escondido cerca de la escalera de la entrada, pero aún así lo encontraron... él fue quien vio como... como... - la voz de Julián se quebró, pero aún así mantuvo la compostura - él fue quien vio como violaban a mi madre.

Shura tragó saliva.

\- ¿Por... por qué dijo que habías sido tú?

\- Acordamos que era mejor para todos que se creyera que sólo uno había estado ahí. Muchos piensan que estoy traumado y que por eso no puedo o no haré nada.

\- ¿Qué hay de los otros dos?

\- Io ha trabajado para Kanon desde que tiene doce años. Nunca le gustó el mundo en el que estaba pero la necesidad era más grande. Él fue quien mató a mi padre. Después de eso me buscó, esta es su forma de pagar lo que me debe y vengarse de todo lo que le ha hecho Kanon en todos estos años.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planean?

Julián se sentó frente a Shura, lo miró seriamente.

\- No puedo decirte - susurró - Baian confía en ti y agradezco lo que hiciste por él pero no voy a decirte.

\- Entiendo, sólo puedo decirles que tengan cuidado, están metiéndose en la boca de los lobos y ellos están hambrientos.

\- Podría decirte lo mismo a ti.

Shura rió, su risa sonó tan alto que contagió a Julián. Cuando ambos pararon Shura estiró su mano para despedirse de Julián; agradeció su comida y salió de la casa. Sin duda esos chicos planeaban algo grande, pero aún no era el momento indicado para decirle a Aioros.

Dentro de la casa, Baian apareció junto con Io y Thetis.

\- ¿Ya se fue el sujeto? - preguntó Thetis.

\- Sí, imagino que tenía cosas por hacer.

\- ¿Es de confianza? - se escuchó una voz en el fondo de la cocina, cuando todos se voltearon vieron a Sorrento parado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Llegas tarde Sorrento - Io miró a su amigo - te esperábamos desde hace dos horas.

\- Shaka conoce a ese sujeto y me vio con él, así que Shaka sugirió que no me viera con ustedes para que no sospechara de que está involucrado en nuestra pequeña compañía.

\- Bueno, si lo dijo Shaka no podemos poner en duda sus palabras - Baian se sentó frente a la mesa.

\- No contestaste mi pregunta Julián - Sorrento se acercó.

\- Dejaremos que el tiempo nos diga que hacer.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

 _Una gran disculpa por la tardanza, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo pero aún así planeo no ausentarme por mucho tiempo como la última vez; sólo que las publicaciones tardarán un poco más de tiempo, tengo pensado no pasar de máximo quince días para que la historia no avance tan lento._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Y una vez más una disculpa por la tardanza._


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

\- Tengo hambre.

Shura miró a Babel, minutos antes lo había visto comerse más de la mitad de la pizza que tenían y horas antes se había comido por lo menos dos donas.

\- ¿No eres un hombre fácil de complacer, verdad? - Shura buscó dinero entre las bolsas de su chamarra - ¿por qué no vas a la tienda de enfrente y nos compras algo?

\- ¿Estarás bien solo? - le preguntó mientras ponía su mano en la manija del auto.

\- Sí - Shura sonrió - esta noche no hay mucha actividad así que estaré bien.

Babel salió del auto y caminó hacia la tienda. Shura miró como su compañero se iba.

Después de su larga semana finalmente podía decir que tenía un momento de tranquilidad; aunque eso era relativo, aún tenía cosas por atender pero al menos lo hacía sentir tranquilo el que cada vez las cosas se iban aclarando para él, una de esas cosas era saber que los jóvenes comandados por Julián planeaban algo grande que sin duda había desviado la atención de Dohko, o eso le había dicho Aioros. Otro asunto eran los gemelos, Saga no lo presionaba tanto como al inicio ya que estaba ocupado con sus negocios ilícitos, mientras que Kanon no solía hacer algo realmente destacable, el gemelo menor era, al menos por lo que había visto Shura, demasiado predecible.

A pesar de estar un poco desocupado eso no significaba que ya no había trabajo, justo esos momentos Shura se encontraba vigilando a Saga. Saliendose completamente de sus horarios, Saga estaba fuera de su casa y justo en esos momentos se encontraba en uno de los restaurantes de la isla. Eso había llamado la atención de Babel, que se encargaba de vigilar a Saga, pero lo que lo hizo ponerse alerta y llamar a sus compañeros fue que al llegar al lugar el auto de Saga no era el único ahí: Minos también estaba en el restaurante.

Después de llamar a Aioros este le informó que Shura se dirigía al lugar, ya que era el que vivía más cerca, y en esos momentos ambos esperaban el momento en el que Saga y Minos salieran del lugar.

Lo que Shura no había notado era que Minos y Saga no eran los únicos que estaban en el lugar, Kanon estaba ahí desde antes que los otros dos llegarán y justo en esos momentos Shaka entraba al lugar, sólo que por la puerta trasera.

Dentro del restaurante el ambiente se sentía pesado. Saga estaba acompañado por Misty, quien finalmente se había ganado la confianza del gemelo mayor; en el caso de Minos no era sorpresa que estuviera con Lune; Kanon llevaba un tiempo sin separarse de Io mientras que Shaka había llegado con su alumno, según se rumoraba en las calles, Sorrento.

\- Caballeros, siento la tardanza. Tuve algunos problemas para llegar, esta puede ser una isla pero aun así no nos salvamos del tráfico - dijo Shaka mientras se sentaba a lado de Minos, frente a Saga.

\- De haber sabido que estaría yo solo con estos imbéciles hubiera aceptado tu invitación de pasar por mi, Shaka - Minos miró al rubio.

\- ¡Vamos!, vas a decir que no disfrutaste pasar tiempo con estos bellos hombres - Kanon extendió los brazos, frente a él se encontraba una botella de vino vacía.

\- Por favor señores, no discutamos. Esta reunión se hizo sólo con el propósito de tratar de arreglar nuestras diferencias. Con Death Mask muerto la islas ha vuelto un caos, es la oportunidad perfecta para obtener el control completo de este lugar - Shaka miró a los presentes con evidente fastidio.

\- Bien - contestaron los tres hombres principales de la reunión.

\- Gracias - Shaka inclinó levemente al cabeza.

\- En ese caso será mejor empezar con esto de una buena vez, tengo cosas que hacer mañana - Saga cruzó los brazos mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

\- La policía no espera que hagamos un frente unido contra ellos. Creo que la mejor forma de hacerlo es dejarle el lado que antes le pertenecía a Death Mask a Minos; se rumora en las calles que ustedes no pueden con eso.

\- ¡Quién dijo eso! - Kanon se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con las manos.

\- Salvaje - susurró Lune.

\- Apenas estamos empezando a expandirnos, es natural que tengamos problemas, pero sólo es el inicio, en un par de semanas todo estará bajo control - Saga estaba normal, la reacción de su hermano no le había importado mucho - no necesitamos ayuda.

-Ademas de que Death Mask hubiera querido que nos quedáramos con su parte de la isla. Después de todo siempre fuimos sus ayudantes favoritos.

\- ¿Y por eso lo traicionaron y se convirtieron en su principal competencia? - dijo Minos sonriendo.

\- Negocios son negocios - ambos gemelos se miraron al escuchar que hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Shaka suspiró, todos en la mesa comenzaron a discutir. Era natural, suponía, después de todo eran enemigos, le sorprendía que esos sujetos fueran capaces de pasar alrededor de una hora juntos pero sabía que entre más tiempo pasara más se acercaría la hora en que uno de ellos sacaría su arma y mataría a todos los presentes. Miró a Sorrento y este sólo asintió; rápidamente el chico sacó dos armas y apuntó tanto a Minos como a Saga.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces chico? - Minos se sintió indignado.

\- Si no son capaces de controlarse entonces yo lo haré por ustedes - Shaka se levantó de su asiento - nadie espera que cedan el lugar de Death Mask a Minos, todos saben que ustedes se están expandiendo. Seamos honestos, los movimientos de Minos pasan desapercibidos para la policía - Shaka miró a los gemelos - ustedes llaman demasiado la atención.

Todos los presentes estaban callados, más de uno pensó de dispararle al chico que se atrevía a apuntarles, pero cuando ingresaron al restaurante les quitaron las armas, le habían dicho que no las necesitarían ya que ese era un lugar neutral. Minos sonrió en sus adentros y recordó que la madre de Shaka antes era heredera de una cadena de restaurantes elegantes que se había extendido por toda la isla y justo en esos momentos se encontraban en un de esos restaurantes, sin duda reconocía la inteligencia del rubio.

Kanon miró a su hermano, Saga seguía sin perder la compostura a pesar de que tenía un arma apuntándole a menos de un metro de distancia. Respiró profundo y se calmó.

\- No podemos permitir que este sujeto - el gemelo menor señaló a Minos - se apodere de ese sector sin que al menos ofrezcamos un poco de resistencia.

\- No será por mucho tiempo - Shaka se recargó en el respaldo de al silla donde estaba sentado Sorrento, justo la silla principal - sólo hasta que eliminemos a los policías que nos estorban.

\- ¿Estas hablando de matar a Shion? - preguntó Misty, todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver.

\- No, eso lo dijiste tú. Yo sólo doy sugerencias.

\- Una tregua hasta que estemos seguros que la policía nos dejará en paz con la muerte de Shion - dijo Lune - no sé ustedes pero no suena tan mal.

\- Después de su muerte podemos volver a pelearnos entre nosotros para saber quien tendrá el control total de la isla - Minos sonrió, definitivamente no sonaba tan mal la idea.

\- ¿Y qué pasará en el caso de que algún policía quiera tomar el lugar del jefe de la policía? - preguntó Io.

\- Es matar a cualquiera que quiera interponerse en sus planes - habló Sorrento - o también pueden matar a unos cuantos para meterle miedo a los demás.

\- La muerte de Shion solo nos dará tiempo y mostrará que tenemos poder de sobra para hacer lo mismo con cualquiera que quiera ocupar el lugar de ese anciano - Saga se llevó una mano al mentón - esto es o muy estúpido o muy inteligente.

\- Acepto - Minos miró a los gemelos - matamos a Shion y después los mataré a ustedes.

Ambos gemelos sonrieron.

\- Ya lo veremos - contestaron ambos.

Shaka se había volteado, ahora se encontraba viendo el cuadro de un hermoso amanecer que estaba frente a la mesa donde estaban sentados. Tenía una razón para hacerlo, justo en esos momentos una enorme sonrisa se encontraba en su rostro, sin duda sus planes estaban marchando tal y cómo lo había planeado.

\- Te traje un café.

Afuera del restaurante, Babel apenas llegaba al auto donde vigilaba junto con Shura.

\- Te tardaste, ¿a donde fuiste?

\- El señor de al tienda me estaba contando la historia de su vida y del lugar. Los vecinos saben que algo raro pasa con el simple hecho de ver el auto de Minos, eso casi nunca se ve, no sólo aquí, sino en toda la isla. Eses sujeto es demasiado ermitaño y el que esté en la ciudad y reuniéndose con Saga, que es su máxima competencia, es demasiado extraordinario.

\- ¿Crees que algo malo va a pasar derivado de esto? - preguntó Shura antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

\- Mi querido amigo, sólo sé que nada bueno puede salir de esta situación.

Shura se quedó en silencio y volvió a mirar el lugar, Babel tenía razón, nada bueno podía salir de aquella reunión. En esos momentos lamentó el no haber podido disfrutar un poco más el tiempo que tuvo de breve descanso.

* * *

 _Comentarios:_

 _Gracias por leer y comentar._


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de Toei Animation._

* * *

Desesperado, Kanon encendió otro cigarro. Saga se molestó, no tenía problemas con el humo, pero sabía que su gemelo sólo hacía eso cuando estaba desesperado, y en esas situaciones él también se desesperaba.

\- ¿Quieres calmarte?

\- No puedo. Ya debió haber llegado. Estoy preocupado, Saga - Kanon miró a su gemelo.

\- Sólo tiene diez minutos tarde. No hay que apresurarnos. Hablemos de otra cosa.

\- Bien, hablemos de otra cosa... ¿De verdad nos uniremos con Minos?

\- Es un hecho. Lo invité a nuestras próximas fiestas.

\- Creí que no serias capaz.

\- Tengo un plan. Nos unimos, matamos a Shion y lo culpamos a él. La policía se deshará de él y nosotros nos quedamos con la isla.

\- ¿Y si no funciona?

\- Con la libreta de Death Mask sabremos quienes son policías y a quienes debemos de confiar la información - Saga miró a su hermano asentir y continuo - por eso es importante que no arruines este trato.

\- Eres un imbécil - susurró Kanon antes de voltear a ver a la ventana.

Saga no contestó, sólo realizó la misma acción de su hermano. Su desesperación desapareció en cuanto vio el auto de Helena llegar al estacionamiento.

\- Llegó la hora - dijo Saga antes de salir del auto.

Kanon hizo lo mismo; Misty también salió del auto, justo detrás de los gemelos. Movió su chamarra suavemente para mostrar que estaba armado. En el auto de enfrente, Shun salió del lado del conductor y caminó alrededor del auto para abrirle la puerta a Helena.

\- Helena, es un privilegio verte de nuevo - Saga se adelantó y saludó a la mujer.

\- Saga - dijo Helena sin emoción en la voz.

\- Llegas tarde - Kanon caminó hacia donde estaban los demás.

\- ¿Tienen lo que les pedí? - preguntó Helena ignorando el comentario de Kanon.

Saga se volteó para ver a Misty, el rubio regresó al auto y abrió el maletero. De ahí salió Ikki; Helena sólo hizo una mueca cuando vio en donde había estado el chico mientras, sin que nadie lo notara, Shun apretaba los puños.

\- Ahí está. Sano y salvo, como te dije que estaría- Kanon miraba a Ikki.

\- ¿Qué hacía en el maletero?

\- No cabía con nosotros en la parte delantera - Kanon alzó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Y debíamos de evitar ante cualquier cosa que tratara de hacer algo sumamente estúpido - Saga continuó el comentario de su hermano.

Helena no dijo nada, esperó a que Ikki estuviera cerca para poder verlo mejor.

Ikki y Misty sólo dieron un par de pasos, ambos estaban lejos de la reunión, por órdenes de Saga en caso de que algo pasara.

\- ¿Por qué no se acerca? - preguntó Shun entre dientes.

\- No hablo con niños, mocoso - Kanon miró levemente al chico.

\- ¿Por qué no se acerca? - preguntó ahora Helena.

\- ¿Tienes la libreta? - Saga miró a la mujer.

\- No somos idiotas, cariño - Kanon sonrió - no entregaremos al mocoso hasta que nos des la libreta.

Helena miró a Shun y asintió. El chico regresó al auto y del asiento del copiloto sacó un portafolio; en cuanto estuvo frente a los adultos de nuevo se lo dio a Helena.

\- Aquí está lo que acordamos.

Saga estiró la mano pero Helena alejó el portafolio de él.

\- ¿Y la otra parte del trato? - la mujer miró a los gemelos.

\- Kanon - del interior de su chaqueta Kanon sacó una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro, mientras se la entregaba a Helena, Saga hablaba - en lugar de los nombres decidí ser generoso y darte también direcciones.

\- ¿Como sé que no me estas engañando?

\- Estoy igual que tú - Saga miró el portafolio - nada me asegura que la libreta esté ahí y, sin embargo, decidí arriesgarme.

Helena sonrió, al notarlo ambos hermanos se miraron por breves segundos, lo habían logrado. La mujer estiró la mano y le entregó el portafolio a Kanon.

\- Helena, hay que reunirnos más seguido - Saga le sonrió de forna amistosa a la mujer - ya sé, para la próxima trae a tu bebé a una de nuestra pequeñas reuniones. Nada grande, sólo mi gente y un par de amigos importantes, te aseguro que el pequeño no correrá ningún peligro.

\- Lo pensaré. Tengo un par de asuntos pendientes que atender primero - Helena miraba el papel que le había entregado Kanon.

\- Genial - dijeron los gemelos.

\- Si nos disculpas, tenemos asuntos que atender. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo - Kanon hizo una breve reverencia y se dio la vuelta.

Saga hizo lo mismo. Ambos gemelos empezaron a caminar hacia su auto; Saga miró a Misty, este comprendió la señal y soltó a Ikki.

En cuanto vio a su hermano acercarse, Shun dio un par de pasos hacia enfrente quedando adelante de Helena,que sólo sonrió al ver lo feliz que se veía el chico. Ikki caminaba despacio, después de todo por lo que había pasado le era difícil hacerlo de otra forma.

Mientras la reunión de los hermanos sucedía, los gemelos y Misty ya habían entrado al auto, ambos estaban por abrir el portafolio, en caso de que este no tuviera nada estaban dispuestos a dispararle a Helena y los chicos justo en esos momentos, razón por la cual Misty preparaba su escopeta.

Sin que nadie pudiera predecirlo, sin pensarlo siquiera, justo cuando Ikki llegó a la mitad del camino el sonido de un disparo hizo eco en todo el lugar. Los gemelos miraron hacia enfrente, olvidando completamente lo que hacían, al igual que Misty; Helena sólo se agachó por instinto mientras veía como Shun se quedaba inmóvil al ver a su hermano caer al piso.

\- ¡Hermano!

Shun sintió como regresaba la movilidad a sus piernas. Dio un paso hacia enfrente y cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a correr se escuchó otro disparo.

En el auto, Saga, a igual que Helena, por instinto, protegió a su hermano con su cuerpo mientras este y Misty se agachaban.

\- ¡Maldición! - gritó Kanon cuando se escuchó un tercer disparo - ¿quién dispara?

Misty abrió la boca para decir que las balas provenían del edificio que se encontraba en el lado derecho del estacionamiento donde estaban cuando un cuarto disparo se escuchó; y es que Ikki, a pesar de haber recibido dos disparos en la pierna, uno en el brazo y ahora uno en el pecho, seguía tratando de llegar con su hermano, que había caído al suelo cuando la quinta bala se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

\- ¡Vámonos Misty! - gritó Saga.

El rubio no esperó dos veces para hacer marchar el auto en reversa y desaparecer en la desolada carretera.

\- Cobardes - susurró Helena al ver al auto marcharse, aún seguía en el suelo.

La sorpresa desapareció rápido de Shun, en su lugar un profundo sentimiento de enojo hizo presencia cuando vio que su hermano ya no luchaba por avanzar. El chico se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Ikki; un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse, cuando Shun vio eso, levantó suavemente el cuerpo de su hermano esperando que este abriera los ojos.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos cuando recordó que el tirador podría seguir en el edificio. Se levantó y desenfundo su arma; apuntó hacia la parte alta del edificio sin saber correctamente de donde habían disparado. Se quedó un par de segundos viendo hacia arriba, Helena se acercó hacia donde estaba para asegurarse de que Ikki realmente estuviera muerto.

El sonido de las llantas de un auto los puso alerta. Del lado derecho del edificio salió un auto color blanco; Shun corrió hacia él mientras comenzaba a disparar pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el auto había desaparecido justo por el mismo lugar donde también se fue el auto de Saga.

Shun se dejó caer derrotado, aventó el arma lejos y puso sus manos en el suelo, estaban manchadas de sangre. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, no quería voltear ya que albergaba cierta esperanza de que todo lo que había sucedido fuera un sueño.

Helena se levantó y caminó hacia el chico. En cuanto estuvo cerca lo abrazó por la espalda, pequeñas lágrimas también rodaban por sus mejillas. Después de la muerte de su esposo todos la habían abandonado, no sólo los hombre que trabajaban para Death Mask, también la abandonó su familia y amigos. Fue duro para ella darse cuenta que todos los que la rodeaban lo hacían por miedo a su esposo o por lo provechoso que resultaba estar a lado de uno de los hombres más ricos de la isla; a pesar de todo, existió una persona que se había quedado con ella. Todo lo que Helena quería era mostrar lo agradecida que estaba con Shun y justo en ese momento esa parecía una mala idea.

Mientras trataba de consolar a Shun, Helena repasaba todo lo sucedido, al recordar el auto blanco sus ojos se abrieron. Al principio había pensado en la posibilidad de que los gemelos planearan el asesinato, pero sólo existía una persona que gustaba de tener autos blancos.

 **COMENTARIOS:**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar. Siento la demora, he tenido poco tiempo para escribir, pero debido a eso subiré el siguiente capítulo mañana.**

 **Buen día!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de Toei Animation._

* * *

El viejo Mustang dio media vuelta levantando una nube de polvo que sirvió para avisarle a los presentes que Shura había llegado. El pelinegro bajó del auto con suma elegancia, acababa de cumplir dos semanas sin fumar y para él eso ya era un logro que debía de celebrarse; sin embargo extrañaba el cigarro, tal vez por eso en esos momentos se encontraba masticando chicle.

Caminó hasta que un policía lo detuvo antes de cruzar la cinta policíaca. Maldijo mentalmente, se dijo a si mismo que tenia que recordar pedirle a Aioros que le diera una especie de placa o algo parecido para no tener que pasar por esos vergonzosos momentos.

\- Déjalo pasar, Hyōga - Aioros se acercó a donde estaba su amigo.

El rubio se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Shura.

\- Es demasiado joven, ¿no lo crees? - le preguntó Shura a Aioros una vez que se reunió con él.

\- En lugar de estudia la universidad ingresó con nosotros.

\- Bueno, creo que entre más policías mejor.

\- Exacto.

Ambos caminaron hasta que llegaron con Babel, que se encontraba cerca de la escena del crimen: un gran charco de sangre.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Shura viendo como la sangre se extendía hacia adelante.

\- Un tipo viene cerca a aquí para drogarse. Escuchó varios disparos en al mañana e hizo la alerta - Babel saludó a Shura con una inclinación de cabeza mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Y por qué me llamaste? - Shura miró a Aioros - ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

\- No contigo, con Saga y Minos - Aioros se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el edificio de frente - acompáñame, Shura.

Shura no dijo nada, solo caminó en silencio. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar notar como algunos policías lo miraban con ligera reprobación, lo entendía, no era normal que un civil, porque después de todo eso era, estuviera paseándose por una escena del crimen como si nada. Suspiró, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, ese era un papel más para Milo, pero sabía que tenía que aguantarse la presión y las miradas de ligero odio. Sólo contaba con el día en que pudiera salir de toda esa absurda situación.

Después de caminar un par de minutos en silencio ambos llegaron al último piso del edificio, en el lugar también había varios policías.

\- Ponte esto - Aioros le dio a Shura un par de guantes.

\- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Shura mientras se ponía los guantes.

\- Mira esto - Aioros le dio el casquillo de una bala - el que matara a la persona dejó cuatro aquí, así que es de suponer que acribillaron a alguien.

\- ¿Y el cuerpo?

\- Cuando llegamos ya no había nada, se lo llevaron.

\- ¿Y por qué dices que esto tiene que ver con Minos y Saga?

\- Mira el costado del casquillo - Shura miró el objeto que tenía en la mano, al darle vueltas notó que en el costado estaba gabada la letra "M" - ¿recuerdas la reunión que estuviste vigilando de Minos y los gemelos? Creo que este fue su primer movimiento.

\- Pero... ¿a quién mataron?

\- No lo sé... - Shura le devolvió el casquillo a Aioros, que miró el grabado - pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Shura, necesito que hables con Saga, trata de sacarle la mayor información que puedas, tal vez te diga a quien asesinaron.

Shura asintió. Horas más tarde se encontraba en su departamento, tenía una reunión programada con Saga para la mañana del día siguiente. Planeaba decirle que Kanon solía salir de la isla e ir hacia el continente, de ahí tal vez el tema del asesinato podría surgir, esa era la razón por la que se había tardo tanto en avisarle a Saga, esperaba que pasara algo grande para poder decirle, así Saga pensaría que Shura estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y tal vez lo compensaría dándole algo de información valiosa, claro, sin que Saga se diera cuenta de que lo hacía.

Mientras Shura esperaba a que los anuncios de la película que veía terminaran hablaba con Shaina, sin duda lo que había pasado esa mañana era una noticia que la chica debía de conocer.

\- ¿Cómo sabe Aioros que la bala es de Minos?

\- Él es el único idiota que graba sus balas o armas. De cierta forma es una carta de presentación para quien se interese en comprarle.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo - en su casa, Shaian caminó hacia su escritorio y comenzó a revisar sus notas - siempre que hay una muerte relacionada con Minos todas las balas que se encuentran y que están relacionadas con el caso tienen grabadas esa letra.

\- Tú habías dicho que quien se encargaba de esas muertes era Shaka.

\- Es una teoría - Shaina levantó los hombros - en todo caso puede ser cierto, sabemos de quien es la bala, pero no sabemos quien fue el tirador.

\- ¿Crees que Shaka lo hizo?

\- Es probable, no me quiero adelantar. Imagino que buscarán huellas, avísame cuando eso pase y los resultados.

\- Sí - Shura suspiró, que quedó en silencio por varios segundos - ... ¿hablaste con Milo?

Shaina, ya en su cuarto y acostada bocarriba en su cama se quedó mirando el techo. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Sí, gracias por tu consejo. Milo ya esperaba que le hablara.

\- Me alegro - Shura sonrió.

En otro lado de la ciudad, mientras Shura y Shaina hablaban, Shun se encontraba cerca de una de las costas de la isla. No estaba solo, Sorrento le ayudaba a cavar un hoyo mientras Helena cargaba a su bebé y Shaka sostenía una linterna que los alumbraba.

\- Toma - dijo Shaka mientras se quitaba su abrigo y se lo colocaba en los hombros a Helena - esta empezando a hacer frió, será mejor que te cubras y a tu niño, para que no se enfermen.

\- Gracias - susurró la mujer.

\- Ya está - Sorrento salió del hoyo.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba el cuerpo de Ikki cubierto por una sábana. Shaka se había ofrecido para comprar un ataúd y llevar más gente que los ayudara a cargarlo pero Shun se había negado.

Con cuidado llevaron el cadáver al hoyo y una vez ahí comenzaron a taparlo con la tierra. Ambos chicos estaban cansados, Sorrento dejó de cavar y fue suplantado por Shaka, que estaba dispuesto a terminar el trabajo pero una vez más Shun se negó a dejar que eso pasara.

Varias horas más tarde el cuerpo de Ikki finalmente estaba enterrado. Mientras Shun lloraba frente a la tumba de su hermano los demás esperaban un poco alejados de la escena, sabían que el chico necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

\- ¿Estas seguro que la policía no vendrá a aquí o que alguien no descubrirá el cuerpo? - le preguntó Helena al rubio.

\- Todo este terreno es mío, nadie, excepto Shun, vendrá.

\- Bien - la mujer miró a su bebé dormir.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi niño.

\- No agradezcas, me agradan los niños. Si algún día necesitas que vuelva a cuidarlo con gusto lo haré.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en mente - Helena recordó el papel que le había dado Kanon - también debo de reconocer que tu consejo de engañar a los gemelos fue bueno. Podría decirse que el que mataran a Ikki fue bueno para mi, estoy segura que esos desgraciados eran capaces abrir el portafolio en cuanto subieran a su auto.

\- Lo harían, pero sólo revisarían las primeras páginas, que son de la libreta original, estoy seguro que no notarían que todo lo demás está en blanco ya hasta que fuera muy tarde.

\- Es mejor que se quede con nosotros, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen - Sorrento miró a la mujer.

\- Sorrento tiene razón, eso es lo mejor.

Helena no contestó, sólo asintió en silencio.

Shun se levantó y miró la Luna frente a él. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa; recordó que en la mañana había caminado hacia el edificio con al esperanza de encontrar alguna pista sobre el asesino de su hermano, después de revisar tres pisos la esperanza de encontrar algo se desvanecía, hasta que llegó al cuarto; ahí, se encontraban los cinco casquillos de las balas. Lentamente se llevó al mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el que se había llevado.

Del tiempo que había pasado con Death Mask había aprendido a identificar la forma que tenían los demás de disparar: sabía que a los gemelos no les importaba gastar balas, y toda su gente era igual; y sabía que Shaka sólo necesitaba de un único disparo justo en la frente para acabar con su objetivo, ese conocimiento fue lo que le alentó a confiar en el rubio. Al examinar el casquillo, vio el grabado, no necesitaba más pruebas, sabía que él único que hacía eso era Minos; recordó también lo que le había dicho Helena mientras conducían a la casa de Shaka: "Minos es el único en toda la maldita isla que gusta de tener autos blancos, no importa el modelo o la marca, sólo tienen que ser blancos".

Shun miró el casquillo seriamente, su nuevo propósito era vengar la muerte de su hermano.

Sin saber que alguien comenzaba a planear su muerte, Minos cerró con llave la puerta que llevaba a su sótano. Con cuidado sacó un pequeño trapo de entre su ropa y comenzó a limpiarse la sangre.

\- ¡Minos! - le gritó Lune desde otra habitación.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! - dijo mientras caminaba hacia su oficina, desde donde había salido el grito de Lune.

Al encontrarse con su compañero Minos sonrió.

\- Este fue un buen día, por cierto, dale de comer al animal que tenemos abajo, no quiero que el desgraciado muera, no sé como me divertiré después si eso llega a pasar.

\- Minos...

\- Es increíble, sabes - Minos se sentó en su escritorio y tiró el trapo al bote de basura que estaba a lado - no sabía que los suecos pudieran aguantar por tanto tiempo toda clase de tortura.

\- Algún día morirá.

\- Sí, pero no hoy - Minos río - ¿para qué me buscabas?

\- Baian llamó. Dice que encontró el auto que nos robaron la semana pasada.

\- ¿Mi viejo Cadillac? - la sonrisa de Minos desapareció.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y se encontró con el idiota que se atrevió a robar mi auto?

\- No, pero tiene algunas sospechas por lo que encontró dentro del auto.

\- Dile que venga.

\- Vendrá mañana con el auto.

\- Bien.

Minos tronó los dedos de sus manos. Le tenía un gran aprecio a su Cadillac blanco, si descubría la identidad del ladrón lo haría sufrir lentamente.

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

 **Gracias por leer y una vez más siento la tardanza. He estado revisando mis notas y según mis cálculos estamos cerca del final, eso no significa que en dos capítulos la historia ya se acaba, pero si falta poco para que eso suceda.**

 **En fin, una vez más, gracias por leer y espero que quien lo lea pueda acompañarme hasta el final de esta historia.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi y en algunos casos de Toei Animation._

* * *

\- ¿Estas seguro que sale al continente?

\- Sí, al menos dos veces al mes.

Shura le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Nunca había estado en la casa de Saga; sin duda el lugar era grande y hasta cierto punto sorprendente, no era como la de Death Mask, pero sin duda era impresionante. En esos momentos se encontraban en la oficina que tenía el gemelo mayor.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que hace?

\- No - Shura miró seriamente a Saga - iba a averiguarlo la próxima semana. Conseguí un bote, es pequeño pero ayudará...

\- Bien, cuando sepas que es lo que hace avísame.

\- Claro... ¿qué es lo que harás?

\- Depende de lo que él haga.

Shura sintió un leve escalofrío, agradecía no ser Kanon.

\- Bien, supongo que debo agradecerte. Haces bien tu trabajo. Si sigues así pronto estarás al nivel de Misty o incluso hasta podrás superarlo.

\- ¿Y de verdad confías en Misty?

\- ¿Qué piensas tú?

\- Que trabajó para Death Mask.

Saga sonrió.

\- ¿Y tú lo asesinaste, cierto?

Shura casi se ahogó debido a que le estaba dando un sorbo a su bebida cuando Saga dijo eso. Sin duda no esperaba ese comentario tan fuera de la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- ¿Quién dice que yo lo hice? - preguntó ya calmado. Por fuera, una sonrisa burlona apareció, pero por dentro, por dentro sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

\- Es una suposición, todavía no estoy completamente seguro. Solo existen teorías sobre ese día.

\- ¿Y qué me dices del martes pasado, también son teorías lo que dicen que sucedió?

\- Yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte del chico. Cuando eso sucedió creí que nos disparaban a nosotros.

Shura asintió, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea sobre lo que hablaba Saga, pero trataría de recordar cada palabra para decírselas a Aioros.

La reunión transcurrió normal, Shura se aseguró de que Saga no sospechara al escucharlo preguntar tanto, era sutil en sus preguntas, y de vez en cuando se aseguraba de no hablar demasiado sobre la muerte de Death Mask, si hablaba de más podría involucrar a sus amigos y sin duda eso era algo que no quería que pasara. Si había algo que hacía sentir bien a Shura era la seguridad que le había dado pasar todos esos días viendo series de televisión y películas estilo policíaco para aparentar un estilo criminal.

Shura se calificaba como bueno en muchas cosas, y sus más cercanos no podían dudar de eso, lo era, pero si existía algo en lo que realmente se destacada era en el arte de imitar personas. Lo que él llamaba su entrenamiento en ser un criminal definitivamente le había funcionado, incluso Aioros se lo había mencionado en una ocasión anterior, un alago que Shura agradeció completamente sonrojado; actuaba de forma madura, aparentando que guardaba secretos, lo hacía, pero Shura sabía que Aioros se refería más a temas "oscuros", como si algo estuviera presente en su mente, algo que le aseguraba ya no habría retorno una vez que su trabajo de infiltrado terminara, algo que sin saberlo estaba sucediendo dentro de Shura.

Lejos de la lujosa casa de Saga, en una casa igual de lujosa pero que dentro de lo que podía era más sencilla, el auto de Shion se estacionó frente a la misma. Al salir del mismo se dio cuenta de que lo estaban esperando, frente a la puerta se encontraba una mujer mayor que esperaba a que la puerta de copiloto se abriera.

\- Dohko, será mejor que te apresures, nos están esperando - dijo Shion mientras tocaba la ventana.

El hombre salió molesto del auto, se paró frente a Shion mientras trataba de colocarse correctamente su corbata.

\- Esto es tu culpa - dijo viendo el pedazo de tela no se anudaba - si me hubieras avisado con tiempo hubiera podido arreglarme mejor.

\- El hubiera no existe mi querido amigo - Shion comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, tuviste tiempo para arreglarte y no es la primera vez que te reúnes con el gobernador.

Shion rió levemente, se detuvo y ayudó a su amigo a amarrarse la corbata, Dohko solo lo miro con una expresión que rayaba en lo sorprendido y molesto. Una vez que Shion terminó continuo caminando. La mujer iba adelante mientras que Dohko se había quedado atrás admirando la casa del gobernador, probablemente porque le sorprendía lo poco suntuosa que era, para ser un político, Dohko esperaba ver el tipo de cosas que un hombre con acceso a grandes cantidades de dinero comúnmente tenía, cosa que no se admiraba en esa mansión. La mujer los llevó a la sala y después de decirles que el gobernador llegaría pronto se retiró del lugar para continuar con su trabajo.

\- Estoy nervioso - susurró Dohko debido a que temía que el gobernador apareciera en cualquier momento y lo escuchara.

\- No hay por qué estarlo, Asmita es una buena persona, estoy seguro que después de que lo conozcas no dirás lo mismo.

\- Años trabajando como infiltrado, viniendo casi diario a la isla y a penas voy a conocer al gobernador, ¿te gusta hacer las cosas lento, no Shion?

\- Que tú no lo conozcas no significa que él no sepa de ti o te conozca. A penas te presentaste ante mi y Asmita ya estaba leyendo tu expediente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Dohko se levantó de un salto del sofá, estaba a punto de gritarle una serie de majaderías a su amigo pero justo en ese momento entró Asmita a la habitación.

Dohko se sintió levemente confundido, ya había escuchado de los rumores sobre el que Asmita se estaba quedando ciego, sin embargo él los consideraba eso, rumores, pero ver justo en esos momentos al gobernador caminando lentamente y siendo apoyado por un chico demasiado parecido a él, que Dohko supuso que era el hijo del que había escuchado tanto, fue suficiente para comenzar a creer.

El chico le susurró algo a su padre, acción que hizo que Dohko levantará la ceja, no llevaba más de cinco minutos ahí y ya sospechaba del joven.

\- Hola, es un placer, usted debe de ser el detective de la Europol - dijo Asmita volteando la cabeza hacia donde estaba Dohko y extendiendo la mano.

\- Gobernador - Dohko respondió el saludo y supuso que el joven sólo le había dicho a su padre quienes estaban en su sala; se sintió un poco tonto al comenzar a sospechar de un chico que realmente no parecía malo.

\- Shion, tiempo sin saber de ti - Asmita soltó la mano de Dohko y la movió esperando que Shion estuviera en la dirección en la que se había movido. Por suerte lo estaba - siento la espera, estaba ocupado haciendo un poco de papeleo, nada que supongo ustedes deben de conocer. Por cierto - Asmita se acercó a Shaka - él es mi hijo, Shaka.

\- Ya lo conocía Asmita - Shion saludó al joven - es un placer volver a verte, Shaka.

Shaka sólo sonrió, después miró a Dohko. Al intercambiar un apretón de manos y miradas Dohko volvió a sentir esa leve sospecha del principio. Sabía que no debía de olvidar su primera corazonada, después de todo, para Dohko la primera impresión era lo que importaba.

Después del intercambio de saludos y miradas, Shaka salió de la habitación, sabía que no debía de estar presente cuando su padre hablaba de los asuntos de trabajo, era una falta de respeto, tanto para su padre como para los hombres que trabajaban con él.

\- Bueno Asmita, creo que debemos de comenzar con lo que nos llevó a esta reunión - Shion se sentó y cruzó las piernas mientras que esperaba a que el rubio tomara asiento.

\- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo Asmita sentándose.

\- Las cosas se han complicado un poco con los eventos de los meses pasados, supuse que con la muerte de uno de nuestros mayores problemas las cosas se resolverían poco a poco pero creo que sólo se han complicado - Shion suspiró - los gemelos Ntaláras avanzan rápidamente, tienen miedo, tratan de ser precavidos, de eso no hay duda, pero eso no evita que avancen. Por eso pensé que sería una buena idea que conocieras pro fin al hombre que se supone nos ayudará a llevarlos tras las rejas.

Shion volteó a ver a Dohko esperando que este dijera algo pero en cuanto eso sucedió el hombre se quedó en blanco. La mirada insistente de su amigo no sirvió para ayudar a que era presión disminuyera, parecía más bien que esta aumentaba.

\- ... llevo viniendo a la isla desde hace cinco años más o menos... - dijo abruptamente.

\- Sí, lo sé - dijo Asmita.

Dohko abrió la boca tratando de decir algo más inteligente pero en ese momento la mujer que había estado esperándolos en la puerta apareció para dejar una charola con té.

\- Lo que trato de decir es que... - el hombre esperó a que la mujer terminara de servirle su té a Asmita - conozco como se mueve el mundo criminal de la isla. Incluso hasta soy capaz de determinar cuales podrían ser los movimientos futuros de los gemelos.

\- Algo que podría servirnos de mucho - Asmita sonrió antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

\- Que comentario tan tonto - susurró Shion con la taza en la boca mientras miraba a Dohko.

Dohko pateó a Shion, acción que provocó que la mujer que le servía su té los mirara entre sorprendida y molesta por todo lo que hacían frente al gobernador.

\- Aunque... - dijo Asmita dejando su taza en la pequeña mesa frente a él - ¿qué es lo que podría decirnos que nos podría ayudar a terminar con la delincuencia que azota a la isla?

\- Contamos con el apoyo de la Europol - Shion mordió una galleta - sin embargo debo de admitir que a la hora de hacer un enfrentamiento,ellos son los primeros en irse.

\- Hay muchos asuntos que atender además de una isla en medio de la nada cuyo gobierno no es capaz de controlar a simples payasos con armas - Dohko miró a Shion molesto.

\- ¿En serio estas diciendo lo que creo? - Shion dejó su taza en la mesa - sólo dices eso porque no nos hemos vendido a tu estúpido gobierno.

\- ¡Ni siquiera soy europeo! - ante el grito de Dohko, Asmita movió la cabeza en señal para que la mujer se retirara.

\- ¡Todavía peor!- Shion movió los brazos - te estas vendiendo y quieres que nosotros también lo hagamos.

\- No sabes de lo que estas hablando - Dohko suspiró - escucha si dejaran que nos instalemos aquí estoy seguro que personas como los gemelos Ntaláras no se convirtiera en criminales que intentan controlar la isla.

\- ¿Y dejar que otras personas se hagan cargo de nuestros ciudadanos dejándonos a nosotros como un grupo de fracasados inútiles?.

\- Darle a los ciudadanos la oportunidad de vivir en paz y sin temer que en cualquier momento en que salgan a la calle mueran por una bala perdida o algo peor.

\- No sabes de lo que estas hablando - Shion miró seriamente a Dohko - la gente confía en nosotros.

\- ¡Tú no sabes de lo que estas hablando! Mira, Shion, esto es...

\- Señores, por favor - dijo Asmita, no sin gritar, pero su voz resonó en toda la casa - esta clase de discusiones son lo que nos lleva a cosas como lo que sucedió hace tres años.

Shion y Dohko se quedaron en silencio al recordad el hecho. Era un suceso que todos querían olvidar.

\- Lo que necesitamos son soluciones, no discusiones - Asmita suspiró - sé que le fallé a la ciudad en cuanto a seguridad... pero no quiero dejar las cosas así... no me quiero sin al menos haber hecho algo bien durante mi administración.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con "dejar las cosas así"? - dijo Dohko titubeando.

\- Me retiraré - Asmita volvió a tomar la taza de té - en un par de meses haré el anuncio. Me estoy quedado ciego, eso ya lo debe de saber usted - dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida - de nada sirvo para la isla. Es una lástima que esto se tenga que hacer a inicios de mi reelección.

\- No digas eso Asmita, eres el mejor gobernador que este lugar ha tenido en años - dijo Shion inclinándose hacia adelante.

Asmita sonrió, en una combinación de alegría y tristeza que había logrado conmover a Dohko, Shion tenía razón, Asmita había sido el mejor gobernador de la isla en años, Dohko lo sabía por experiencia. Tenía un compañero de la Europol que había estado trabajando con el anterior gobernador y en palabras de ese hombre todo había resultado un desastre monumental; por esa razón Dohko se había mostrado reacio a aceptar el trabajo de su compañero cuando este fue asesinado por los gemelos, pero para su suerte el periodo de aquel gobernador había terminado, iniciando ahora el de Asmita.

\- Bueno, esta conversación se ha desviado de su finalidad original, así que, díganme, ¿cómo va el caso de los gemelos?

\- Tengo un agente trabajando en el caso - Shion siguió comiendo galletas - él tiene un agente infiltrado y por lo que me ha estado informando ese trabajo está bien, sólo necesitamos reunir la suficiente cantidad de pruebas para encarcelarlos. Para eso se supone que está Dohko, apoyando con rumores e investigando el mercado de armas.

\- Sí - Dohko miró a Asmita - por ahora apenas estoy tratando con los gemelos. No confían mucho en mi ya que mientras los hombres de Shion se concentraban en los gemelos yo lo hacía con Death Mask, pero poco a poco me dejan acercarme; recientemente más de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Y existen teorías sobre esa repentina confianza contigo? - preguntó Asmita.

\- Hay un rumor entre los hombres de alto rango - Dohko miró a los presentes - sobre una libreta de Death Mask.

Shion casi se atraganta con el té al escuchar lo que decía Dohko. Ya había escuchado ese rumor de sus hombres pero definitivamente no esperaba que Dohko hablara sobre lo que él consideraba un rumor.

\- No creo que debamos de confiar en eso - dijo Shion una vez que se sintió recuperado - sólo son simples rumores que esparció Death Mask para tratar de tener a sus hombres controlados.

\- Sea real o no, tener esa cosa en nuestras manos haría las cosas más sencillas para nosotros - Dohko cerró los ojos, de sólo imaginar que todos sus problemas se resolverían con la dichosa libreta.

\- No debemos de confiar en un rumor - Asmita suspiró - pero fuera de eso estoy contento con los resultados - sonrió - estos avances me hacen creer que podremos ganar esta guerra.

Dohko y Shion se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo; ninguno esperaba esa clase de alago de parte del gobernador.

\- Bien - siguió Asmita - ¿cuales son los siguientes planes que tienen para acabar con esta guerra?

\- Haremos un operativo - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Asmita levantó una ceja.

\- Planeamos otro ataque - volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

\- No he recibido noticias aún, pero es probable que sé algo junto con algunos miembros de la Europol.

\- ¿Tú que opinas, Shion?

\- No creo que sea buena idea invitar a los la Europol después del desastre pasado, pero Dohko planea hacer un ataque definitivo.

\- Sé que tienen razones para desconfiar de la Europol, siendo honesto yo también tengo mis dudas, pero quiero cortar el problema de raíz, y si usted,señor gobernador, planea retirarse me gustaría poder brindarle la sensación de no haberle fallado a los habitantes de este lugar.

\- Confío en que lo hará - Asmita volvió a sonreír.

\- Creí que eras educado y no espiabas las conversaciones ajenas - Sorrento miró a Shaka, que se encontraba sentado cerca de las escaleras en el primer piso.

Shaka miró al chico, no esperaba verlo en su casa en ese momento. El rubio sonrió, el recuerdo de su niñez cuando su madre solía reprenderlo por pararse afuera del estudio de su padre cuando este tenía reuniones, esperando a que la reunión terminara para poder jugar con él.

\- Será mejor que llames a Saga, es necesario que sepa ciertos aspectos interesantes.

\- Creí que ya no nos involucraremos.

\- A veces es necesario darles cierto empuje, como con lo de Shion.

\- ¿Y eso tiene algo que ver con la reunión del piso de abajo?

\- Tiene que verlo todo - dijo Shaka antes de sonreír.

* * *

 _Comentarios:_

 _Y después de unas vacaciones forzadas finalmente pude volver. De verdad lamento mucho la demora, pero finalmente podré publicar los capítulos finales._

 _En fin, gracias por leer!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de S. Teshirogi y Toei Animation._

* * *

Shura miró a todos los presentes. Estaba nervioso; era la primera vez que se reunía con los grandes hombres de Saga y sabía que ese momento era importante, no había tiempo para nerviosismos o algo parecido.

En la reunión arriba del "Galaxian Explosion" no solo estaban los hombres de Saga, también estaban los de Kanon y el propio gemelo.

La ocasión era especial para los gemelos, y siendo un momento importante para ambos querían compartirlo con los hombres que habían estado con ellos durante la construcción de su "imperio". La razón, la primera vez que iban a abrir la libreta de Death Mask, ya que después de varias semanas desde el incidente del intercambio, finalmente los gemelos tenían la oportunidad de abrir el maletín de Helena.

Shura estaba un setenta y cinco porciento seguro de que el estar presente en ese momento especial significaba que Saga confiaba en él por completo. Finalmente su misión estaba lograda.

Tal vez lo único que destacaba Shura de aquella reunión era que Misty no estaba en ella; algo que sin duda lo extrañó, ya que se había acostumbrado a ver a Misty acompañando al gemelo mayor. El recuerdo de la charla anterior a solas que había mantenido con Saga llego a su mente tan pronto que el pelinegro volteó a ver al gemelo esperando que esté confirmara sus sospechas. Eso no sucedió, pero cuando Shura miró a Saga este lo volteó a ver al mismo tiempo y le sonrió de una forma que hizo que Shura le devolviera la sonrisa, a veces Saga podía ser cálido, Shura lo supo con ese intercambio de sonrisas.

\- Caballeros este es un momento importante - dijo Saga levantándose de su asiento, con una copa en la mano derecha - ustedes forman parte importante de mis...nuestras - corrigió viendo a Kanon - filas así que mi hermano y yo consideramos importante el compartir este momento con ustedes.

Todos los hombres levantaron sus copas mientras hablaban agradeciendo las palabras de su jefe. Pasando la mirada por la mesa, Shura se detuvo en Io, el chico estaba hasta el fondo de la mesa mirando como Kanon, sentado al lado derecho de Saga, abrazaba a Thetis de una forma demasiado cariñosa. Shura movió la cabeza negativamente al imaginar todas las cosas que pensaría el chico al ver la escena, aunque después de todo, pensó Shura, ya debería de estas acostumbrado a ver eso.

-Díganos jefe, qué es lo primero que hará con la libreta? – preguntó uno de los hombres extasiado por el momento.

\- Buscaremos a los policías que creen ser más listos que nosotros y los haremos pagar – fue la respuesta de Saga, su emoción también podía escucharse en su voz.

\- Además – interrumpió Kanon los gritos de felicidad de los hombres – de extender nuestro negocio hacia otras latitudes, tengo entendido que Death Mask llegó a negociar con hombres hasta de otros continentes.

Después del comentario de Kanon los hombres volvieron a festejar. Shura pensó por un momento en la posibilidad de que en la dichosa libreta se encontrará el nombre de Aioros o de alguno de los hombres que trabajaba con él, una leve preocupación apareció en el pelinegro, a pesar de haber obtenido la confianza de Saga, en esos momentos Shura sintió que iba a tener que continuar en alerta.

-Bueno caballeros, llegó la hora de nuestro momento - dijo Saga y con una seña a una de las chicas que le servían vino a los hombres apareció con el maletín.

Este fue colocado frente a Saga, quien extendió su mano hacia donde estaba Kanon para esperando que este se levantara. Una vez que los gemelos estuvieron de pie el silencio reinó en la sala, todos los presentes veían el misterioso maletín expectantes, incluso Shura, que podía sentir los nervios a flor de piel de todos. Ambos gemelos, uno de cada lado, se encargaron de abrir el maletín; Thetis, que tenía lugar preferencial en la mesa, levantó una ceja mientras pensaba en lo tonto que era la situación, aunque no podía negar que ella también se sentía expectante por la situación, después de todo esa libreta también era importante para Julian, y por consiguiente, para ella.

Cuando los gemelos abrieron el maletín todos contuvieron la respiración y algunos hombres de los últimos asientos se levantaron para poder ver mejor la escena. Los gemelos miraron fijamente el contenido del maletín y después se miraron con una sonría en sus rostros.

\- Damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles la llave de nuestro grandioso futuro - dijo Saga levantando levemente la libreta.

Shura suspiró en medio de los vitoreos de festejo, no estaba seguro de que era lo que esperaba pero sin duda no era eso, esa libreta lucía demasiado sencilla para la relevancia que tenía, aunque supuso que parte de todo el misterio que la rodeaba se basaba justamente en su apariencia sencilla. Pasó toda su mirada por la mesa para poder apreciar los rostros de felicidad de todos hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el de Saga, algo no andaba bien. Shura vio como el ceño del gemelo mayor se fruncía mientras pasaba las páginas de la libreta.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó azotando la libreta en la mesa y deteniendo las celebraciones.

\- ¿Qué sucede Saga? - preguntó Kanon soltando a Thetis, a quien había abrazado en medio de los festejos.

\- ¿Por qué no lo ves tú? - dijo Saga aventándole la libreta a Kanon y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Kanon miró a su hermano y después comenzó a hojear la libreta ante la mirada de confusión de todos. Mientras lo hacía una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Al terminar una sonora carcajada inundó la habitación. Los hombres se miraron entre ellos sin saber si debían o no reír; Shura miró a los gemelos esperando que alguno dijera que pasaba.

\- ¡Esa maldita desgraciada!- dijo Kanon entre risas.

De repente, Kanon se detuvo y arrojó la libreta hacia el centro de la mesa, después tiró los trastes que se encontraban frente a él. Thetis trató de calmarlo al acercare a él pero Kanon la empujó, provocando que chocara contra uno de los hombres y casi cayera al suelo, al ver eso Io se levantó pero no se movió de su lugar.

Shura se levantó de su asiento y tomó la libreta. Comenzó a hojearla y no tardó en darse cuenta del por qué del cambio de los gemelos, las primeras páginas de la libreta tenían información pero las siguientes estaban completamente blancas. Al mirar mejor la libreta Shura pudo notar que las hojas con información parecían arrancadas y pegadas en la libreta en blanco, sin duda los habían engañado, al ver al reacción de los gemelos Shura supuso que no eran muy seguidas las veces que una persona se atrevía a verles la cara. Los hombres que estaban alrededor de Shura también comprendieron lo que sucedía al ver a Shura con la libreta.

\- La zorra se atrevió a engañarte - Kanon se acercó a Saga después de que ambos se tranquilizaran - ¿qué harás ahora Saga?

\- ¿Me engañó? Nos engaño, hermanito.

\- Por eso, no sé tú, planeo hacerla desear que esté muerta.

Saga sonrió y miró a sus hombres.

\- Quiero que todas y cada una de las personas que trabajan con nosotros busque a esa desgraciada hasta debajo de las piedras si es preciso - al ver que los hombres se quedaron en sus asientos sin saber cómo reaccionar correctamente Saga se molestó - ¿¡Qué están esperando!? ¡Muévanse!

Todos los hombres salieron del lugar a excepción de Shura, que se había quedado a darle la libreta a Saga, e Io, que esperaba las órdenes de Kanon. Al ver a Shura, Saga se acercó a este y le quitó la libreta.

\- Mantente alerta, no quiero que ella se escape - le susurró antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia donde estaba su hermano.

Shura salió de la habitación y decidió bajar las escaleras en lugar de ir por el elevador. Recordó a Helena cuando esta llegó a su casa después de que mataran a Death Mask, parecía una mujer débil, incapaz de hacer algo pro sí misma y después de al muerte de su marido Shura supuso que sólo se dedicaría a llorarle y a su hijo; pero el ver como negociaba y había engañado a los gemelos sin duda fue algo que debía de decirle a Aioros, así que mirando hacia abajo y verificando que nadie saliera de la puerta de arriba, sacó su teléfono y llamó a su amigo.

\- Hola, soy yo - dijo Shura cuando Aioros respondió la llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasó Shura? - Aioros se encontraba escribiendo su último informe.

\- Recuerdas... - Shura buscaba las palabras correctas para decirlo, en caso de que alguien estuviera escuchando lo que decía - ¿recuerdas a la mujer que provoca que me deprima?

\- ¿De qué rayos estas hablando, Shura? - preguntó Aioros confundido.

\- Ya sabes.. la mujer que cada vez que pienso en ella me hace sentir que cometí un error.

\- ¿Por qué estas...? - Aioros comenzó a pensar lo que le había ducho Shura - ¿estas con Saga?

\- Sí, pero no estoy hablando de eso.

\- ¿La mujer que te deprime? - susurró Aioros pensando en lo que decía Shura - ¿¡Te refieres a Helena!?

\- Sí.

\- ¿¡Está ahí!?

\- No, pero sucedió algo con ella que necesito contarte.

\- ¡Claro! - Aioros mordió su pluma y regresó a la pantalla de su computadora, donde escribía su reporte - mañana a las cuatro, en el café de siempre.

\- Bien, te veo allá - dijo Shura, por respuesta Aioros le colgó - grosero.

Una vez que la llamada terminó, Shura bajó las escaleras y entró en una puerta secreta que daba a la parte trasera del lugar. La música era estridente y Shura se sintió un poco ensordecido debido a que la mayoría de las bocinas se encontraban ahí. Pensó en ir al bar y tomar un poco para calmar los nervios que le había provocado ver a los gemelos molestos un par de segundos atrás, pero desechó la idea debido a que sabía que tenía que conducir, a pesar, también, de que sabía que podía beber gratis en el bar gracias a su trabajo con Saga.

Shura caminó hacia la salida, esperaba no volver a encontrarse con Aldebaran en la entrada, a pesar de que sabía que el hombre era el encargado de la entrada del lugar, además de la seguridad del mismo. Mientras caminaba entre la gente que bailaba o que simplemente disfrutaba de las bebidas y el ambiente una mano lo detuvo. Se volteó molesto pero fingiendo una expresión de seriedad y preocupación por realizar el trabajo encargado por Saga.

Sin duda le sorprendió ver que quien lo había detenido era Minos, al verlo frente a él Shura recordó cuando estuvo vigilando una sospechosa reunión que habían tenido Minos y los gemelos.

\- Minos, sin duda no esperaba verte aquí - dijo Shura sonriendo - ¿dónde está tu sombra?

Minos sonrió y Shura pensó sobre si no existía la posibilidad de que su interlocutor tuviera una sonrisa menos tenebrosa.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti mi querido amigo... y si te refieres a Lune debo decirte que está ocupado arreglando un par de asuntos por mi.

\- Legales, espero - dijo Shura a modo de broma.

\- Puedes pesar eso si es mejor para ti - contestó Minos sonriendo, sin duda disfrutaba hablar con el pelinegro.

\- Me parece lo mejor, y dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Por qué no me dices mejor qué haces tú aquí?

\- ¿No puedo venir a tomar y disfrutar de el dinero que me gané con tanto esfuerzo?

\- Yo podría decir lo mismo - Minos volvió a sonreír - sólo estoy disfrutando un poco de mi tiempo y dinero que "me gané con tanto esfuerzo".

\- Bien, pero no tienes por qué burlarte tanto para mi.

\- No lo hago, sólo estoy repitiendo lo mismo que tú.

\- ¿Y cómo va el negocio? - Shura pensó que lo que parecía una charla casual ayudaría para sacar información de lo que hacía Minos, y esto podría hacer muy feliz a Aioros.

\- Bien, mejoró bastante con tu pequeña intervención.

\- Bueno, es lo que hago, me gusta ayudar - Shura se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

\- Y a mi me gusta ganar más dinero.

\- ¿Y qué me cuentas acerca del pequeño bono extra que me pediste la última vez que nos vimos? Fue entregado tal y como lo ordenaste, Baian se encargó personalmente de él.

\- Sí, ese chico es realmente bueno en su trabajo, debo de admitir que fue beneficioso para mi conocerlo.

Minos sonrió una vez más, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco y le mostró a Shura un mechón de cabello que el pelinegro no tardó en reconocer como perteneciente a Afrodita.

\- ¿Todavía está...?

\- ¿Vivo? - Minos terminó la oración. Ver a Shura sorprendido lo divertía - sí... no veo el por qué debo de deshacerme de algo que me causa tanto placer.

\- Definitivamente disfrutas de él, ¿verdad?

-Mi odio por él es lo que hace que cada segundo que sufre sea un gran momento para mi - Minos veía y movía lentamente el mechón.

\- Me alegro - Shura también veía el mechón.

Mientras ambos hombres veían el mechón de cabello un tercer hombre los observaba de lejos. Misty había notado la charla desde los primeros minutos de su inicio; al principio había pensado en pasarla por alto, no era común ver ese tipo de interacciones entre los hombres de Saga y Kanon, o los propios gemelos, con Minos pero después de su reunión Misty había recibido las ordenes de dejar pasar a Minos a sus establecimientos, e incluso de poder hablar con el traficante si así lo deseaba. Estaba a punto de irse a seguir vigilando pero al ver a Minos sacando el mechón de cabello sintió como su corazón se detuvo; reconocería ese mechón en cualquier lugar. Un sentimiento de enojo lo llenó completamente.

Misty miró todo lo que los otros dos hacían sin apartarles la mirada si quiera, una vez que ambos se separaron Misty siguió a Shura hacia la salida del lugar.

Shura caminaba tranquilamente hacia su auto; sin embargo sintió como alguien lo empujó contra el callejón y lo golpeaba en el estómago, un recuerdo de meses pasados apareció en la memoria de Shura. Al levantar el rostro y ver a Misty una molestia apareció en él.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Misty? - le preguntó mientras se sobaba en estómago.

Por respuesta Misty lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿Dónde está Afrodita? Y no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo, te vi con Minos.

Shura se quedó en silencio, sin duda no sabía que responder.

\- Yo... yo...

\- Si no me dices alguien lo pagará - dicho eso, Misty sacó su arma y le apuntó al auto de Shura que estaba estacionado justo a lado de donde estaban.

\- ¿¡Qué te pasa!? - Shura se alejó de Misty y caminó hacia su auto, para evitar que este recibiera algún daño.

\- ¿¡Dónde está Afrodita!? - gritó Misty - ¡Tú sabes donde está!

\- No... no sé en donde está - Shura bajó el arma de Misty - ...pero... - dijo al ver la expresión de enojo del rubio - sé quien sabe.

\- Te escucho.

Shura respiró hondo, lo que estaba a punto de decir le costaría caro o sería sumamente beneficioso para él y Aioros.


	15. Chapter 15

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de S. Teshirogi y Toei Animation._

Shura esperaba a que Geist terminara de probarse vestidos, sin duda después de estar dos horas viéndolos el pelinegro esperaba a que su amiga finalmente se decidiera por uno y su tortura finalmente terminara. Mientras esperaba hablaba con Aioros por teléfono sobre las últimas noticias que tenía respecto a los gemelos; informarle sobre que la última reunión de ellos había terminado en desastre si duda había divertido y alegrado a Aioros, pero lo que más había atrapado a su amigo había sido el que Helena estuviera involucrada con los gemelos.

\- ¿Tienen noticias de Helena? - le preguntó Aioros después de hablar sobre quien era el posible contacto de Kanon en el continente.

\- No, Saga está como loco. Uno de sus hombres pensó que la había encontrado pero al parecer hubo una confusión y Saga le disparó justo frente a los demás como muestra de que no quería errores - Shura entrecerró los ojos al recordar la escena - sin duda es importante encontrarla, Saga se está poniendo casi tan loco como su hermano.

\- Eso parece - dijo Aioros antes de suspirar - nosotros tampoco la hemos encontrado, casi todos los hombres que trabajan con los chicos se dedican a buscarla pero nadie sabe donde está. Es como si hubiera desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer Aioros? - Shura miró como parecía que finalmente Geist se decidía por un vestido.

\- ... tengo a alguien en mente pero eso no te va a gustar - Aioros volvió a suspirar - supongo que ya sabes de quien hablo...

\- Me hago una idea pero no quiero escucharlo de nuevo. Kanon también le sugirió a Saga llamarle a Shaka para investigar pero te diré lo que respondió Saga: "es un asesino, no un detective privado o algo así, él mata, no busca y en este caso la quiero viva".

\- En ese caso tiene razón, a mi tampoco me sirve de nada si está muerta. Sigamos buscando, tarde o temprano tiene que aparecer, tiene un hijo y debe de ver por él.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Si pasa algo más te aviso, tengo que colgar - Shura miraba como Geist le hacía señas para que Shura se acercara y pagara el vestido.

\- ¿Por? ¿Pasa algo importante? - al escuchar los gritos de Geist en el teléfono Aioros sonrió - ¿estas en una cita?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

\- ¿Me estás mintiendo? Escuché la voz de una mujer - Aioros río - en cualquier caso, me alegra saber que ya superaste a la hermana de Milo.

\- Aioros no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablando - Shura se sonrojó.

\- Es bueno saber que finalmente hay otra mujer en tu vida.

\- ¡Oye! - Shura se sonrojó más - para tu información la única mujer en mi vida es mi precioso Mustang.

\- ¿En serio Shura?

\- Sí, ahora me voy, adiós.

Shura colgó antes de que Aioros dijera algo más que pudiera avergonzarlo. Caminó hacia donde estaba Geist y compró el vestido; al salir de la tienda de ropa la mujer comenzó a hablar sobre el que necesitaría un par de zapatos que combinaran con el vestido, Shura sonrió, después de todo él había invitado a Geist a una cena en un lugar bastante lujoso e incluso le había dicho que él le compraría un vestido si ella así lo quería.

No había razón para una cena lujosa, pero Shura necesitaba relajarse y sabía que Geist estaba pasando por un mal momento al quedarse sin trabajo por su causa. Mientras caminaban en busca de los zapatos ideales para ella Shura pensaba en los posibles lugares donde se escondería Helena y lo valiente que era para atreverse a retar a los gemelos de esa manera, algo que la policía no se atrevía a hacer de manera directa.

Durante la cena Shura pensaba sobre los lugares que podía visitar para investigar el lugar donde se ocultaba Helena, había agotado todas sus posibilidades e incluso había consultado a Minos y Julian tratando de averiguar si ellos sabían algo, pero nadie le daba una pista que pudiera servirle. Estaba tan absorto en el problema que no escuchaba todo lo que le decía Geist quien, al ver que era ignorada golpeó la mesa espantando a Shura y a las personas que están a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué no me pones atención, tonto?

\- Lo siento Geist - Shura se acomodó en su asiento - tengo un par de problemas que resolver.

\- ¿Es algo sobre Saga o Aioros?

\- ...Sí - Shura suspiró - pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante pondré atención a todo lo que hagas.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Sí, ¿por qué dudarías?

\- Por ella - Geist señaló hacia donde estaba al entrada del lugar, ahí se encontraban Camus y su esposa.

Ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas de lejos, a pesar de ser mejores amigos el que la hermana de Milo estuviera cerca de ambos los ponía nerviosos.

\- ¿Deberíamos de saludar? - le susurró Geist a Shura.

\- No lo sé - susurró también el pelinegro, quien se volteó al notar que la pareja de Camus no había notado su presencia.

Antes de que Shura pudiera agregar algo más, Camus y compañía se acercaron a la mesa.

\- ¿Shura? - la mujer soltó el brazo de Camus en cuanto el pelinegro volteó a verla - así que no me equivoqué, si eras tú; ya ves Camus, te lo dije.

\- Lo sé - Camus lucía serio, cosa que, sin saber exactamente por qué, incomodó a Shura.

\- Hola - Geist miró confundida a la mujer que la saludaba - lo siento, siento que te conozco pero no recuerdo de donde.

\- No te preocupes - Geist miró a Shura pidiendo un poco de ayuda con la extraña situación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Shura miró a Camus, ignorando a Geist y sus señales de auxilio.

\- Vinimos a cenar, naturalmente - Camus veía como su esposa trataba de conversar con Geist.

\- ¿Donde está Milo?

\- El muy holgazán dijo que hoy era sábado de no hacer nada; así que decidió quedarse en casa - la mujer empujó suavemente a Camus para recargarse en el hombro de Shura y susurrarle al oído - fue bueno porque así no tuve que llamar a una niñera para que cuidara de Sonia - Shura se sonrojó debido a la cercanía de la mujer, cuando esta se separó lo primero que vio Shura al voltear fueron los labios rojos de esta, que mostraban una sonrisa antes de continuar hablando - aunque ahora que lo pienso, una niñera no hubiera estado mal, en ocasiones Milo necesita una.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte - Camus estiró el brazo para que su esposa pudiera tomarlo - estoy seguro que Sonia podrá cuidar de él.

Geist empezó a reír debido a lo dicho por Camus, pero cuando todos la voltearon a ver completamente serios decidió mirar su comida y continuar en ella.

\- Creo que es hora de irnos, nuestra mesa nos espera - le dijo Camus a su esposa después de que esta lo tomara del brazo.

\- ¿No hay manera de estar cerca o compartir mesa? - la mujer tomó la mano de Camus entre las suyas - ¿por favor?

Camus miró a Shura, quien se mostraba distante de él y confundido, no quería cenar con la mujer que quería y el esposo de esta; después miró a Geist, quien con un suave movimiento de cabeza le decía que no. Con una decisión en mente, Camus se acercó a su esposa y le susurró algo al oído que provocó que esta se sonrojara.

\- Tienes razón - le dijo a Camus - pero que tonta soy, por favor discúlpenme. A veces soy demasiado entusiasta y no me di cuenta de que estaban en una cita - ante sus palabras Shura y Geist se sorprendieron - bueno, nos retiramos, sigan disfrutando de su cena... algún día deberíamos de reunirnos y hacer una cita doble o... Camus no me jales... nos vemos luego.

\- No sabía que era tan escandalosa - dijo Geist viendo como Camus se llevaba a su esposa casi jalando.

\- Y eso que no la has visto peleando con Milo.

\- Me alegro que se fuera, esto se habría puesto muy incomodo, fue extremo, pero el que Camus inventara que teníamos una cita fue bueno.

\- ...Sí.. - Shura veía como a lo lejos la mujer veía el menú. Sin duda sería difícil para él ignorar su presencia.

\- Ya ves, te dije que no me ibas a hacer caso ahora que está ella aquí - Geist cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero.

\- No dijiste eso - Shura la miró - te escucho.

\- ¿Por qué tienes el labio roto?

Shura sonrió al recordar al conversación que había tenido con Misty días atrás; realmente no le había dicho nada que Misty no hubiera visto durante la charla que el pelinegro había sostenido con Minos: Minos tenía a Afrodita en algún lugar de su fortificada casa de campo y este seguía extraordinariamente con vida. Ante la molestia de Misty por lo poco que sabía Shura, lo había golpeado tan fuerte que le rompió el labio y le disparó al parabrisas del Mustang; Shura casi rogó pero logró convencer al rubio de dejar el auto en paz a cambio de darle cualquier información que llegara a sus oídos, no había sido sencillo pero Shura estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por su preciado auto, después de todo Shura consideraba que no tenía nada por qué vivir, sólo seguía allí para pagar su deuda con Aioros.

Era conveniente para Shura el que Minos fuera eliminado de la carrera por el poder que sucedía en la isla, y no sólo para él, lo era también para Aioros y toda la policía, además del gobernador; para Misty y Afrodita, naturalmente; y para Julian y compañía, este grupo siendo importante para Shura ya que necesitaba ganarse su confianza, a pesar de que había dejado a Babel hacerse cargo de ellos.

Después de explicarle toda la situación y hacerle jurar a Geist no decir nada,esta se quedó sorprendida y levemente mareada por la gran información que sabía.

\- Estas en un gran problema amigo mío.

\- Lo sé - Shura le dio un sorbo a su copa y miró sobre esta a Camus y compañía, que habían comenzado a cenar. Vio como Camus hablaba sobre algo que Shura no entendió y la mujer comenzaba a reírse, al menos, Shura pensó, ella parecía feliz.

\- ¿Minos?... - susurró Geist, llamando la atención de Shura - siento que he escuchado ese nombre antes... pero no recuerdo donde...

\- Es un criminal, probablemente en las noticias o...

\- No - Geist miró a su amigo y sonrió - ¿si recuerdas donde trabajo ahora?

\- Eres estilista o algo así.

\- Sólo lavo cabello - Geist hizo un puchero - pero ese no es el punto. Hace tres días días una chica fue a despuntarse el cabello y mientras esperaba estaba hablando por teléfono y mencionó ese nombre, eso creo... estoy un setenta y cinco porciento segura de que fue ella.

\- ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué dijo? - Shura se levantó levemente de su asiento, no esperaba que Geist se convirtiera en una fuente de información importante.

\- Pregunta por pregunta Shura - Geist comió un poco - no la había visto antes y no dijo su nombre. Era rubia y demasiado joven, menos de veinte años estoy segura o su doctor es muy bueno, en caso de que sea lo segundo tiene sentido porque llegó en una limusina muy lujosa y sus guardaespaldas la esperaron en la entrada de...

\- Sí, Geist... - Shura la interrumpió y miró serio mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura - dime que fue lo que dijo sobre Minos.

\- Algo sobre que todo va de acuerdo a no sé que plan y... sobre alguien que lo busca - ante esto Shura se acercó a Geist prestándole toda su atención - ... Sh... Sh... Shun... sí, dijo Shun.

\- ¿Shun? - Shura miró al suelo tratando de recordar - ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena? - susurró.

\- ¡Oh ya recuerdo! - gritó Geist, llamando una vez más la atención de los comensales - dijo algo sobre el asesinato del hermano de ese tal Shun y por eso él busca a Minos.

\- ¿Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo, Geist?

\- ¡Claro! ¡No tengo tan mala memoria!

\- ¡Gracias Geist! - Shura gritó y besó a Geist en la boca, dejándola sorprendida al igual que las personas que los rodeaban.

Esa acción llamó la atención incluso de Camus y compañía, que sólo sonrieron al ver que parecía que la cita de Shura era todo un éxito.

Shura se comenzó a reír al ver la reacción de su amiga, por el resto de la noche se dedicaría a celebrar lo chismosa que era su amiga, después se preocuparía por ver con quien debía de hablar primero.

En la parte de arriba del lugar, en el área privada y sin que Shura se hubiera enterado, Shaina estaba sentada bajo la luz de las velas esperando a que su compañero llegara, a pesar de que sólo llevaba cinco minutos ahí ya se había desesperado y estaba por irse, no tenía ni la menor intención de quedarse, después de todo no le gustaba estar rodeada de las personas de las que tanto se dedicaba a desprestigiar, pero la invitación de Shaka con la promesa de hablar sobre todo lo que ella escribía en su columna de periódico había sido llamativa y estaba interesada en escuchar lo que el rubio tenía que decir al respecto. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era esperar.


	16. Chapter 16

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de S. Teshirogi y Toei Animation._

* * *

\- Dime que estás bromeando.

Shura miró seriamente a Shaina, no podía creer lo que esta le decía y aún peor, no podía creer lo que, a su parecer, era una traición de parte de la reportera.

\- Es en serio, Shura.

Llevaban cerca de dos horas en el departamento de Shaina, esta tratando de explicarle a Shura el por qué de su decisión de abandonar su empresa de desprestigio contra Shaka.

\- Por favor, Shaina, dime que esto no fue por sexo.

\- Eso no tuvo nada que ver - la mujer miró hacia la mesa frente a ella, desviando su mirada de la de Shura.

\- Pero si...

\- Escucha Shura, el sexo fue después de que tomará mi decisión, eso no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¡Te acostaste con él! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que eso no tuvo nada que ver?!

\- No necesito darte explicaciones - Shaina se levanto de la mesa y caminó hacia su estufa para apagarle al café que se estaba calentando.

\- Estás segura de eso? - Shura miró a la mujer.

Shaina suspiró.

\- Sí...

En esta ocasión fue Shura quien suspiró. Desde temprano Shaina le había llamado para pedirle que la fuera a ver; esto había sido demasiado normal para el pelinegro, supuso que tal vez Shaina había encontrado nueva información o algo nuevo que pudiera usar para tratar de manipular a Saga o Kanon, que últimamente se encontraban muy vulnerables. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando la mujer le dijo que se había reunido con Shaka dos noches atrás y este la convenció de dejar su columna en el periódico.

\- ¿Qué te ofreció? - preguntó Shura mirando a Shaina por la espalda.

\- Después de lo que sucedió con Seiya todo mundo se enteró de ese pequeño desliz - Shaina se sentó frente a su amigo con dos tazas de café, Shura se preguntaba porque le decía cosas que él ya sabía - eso ya lo sabes, por eso me despidieron del noticiero y mi carrera se fue abajo... Shaka me dio la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

\- ¿Te ofreció trabajo? - Shura le ponía azúcar a su café.

Shaina negó con la cabeza, también se sirvió azúcar y después de moverle a su café le dio un sorbo.

\- Me ofreció el anonimato.

-¿A qué...?

\- Me iré, Shura. Parece ser que ese desgraciado no sólo se dedicaba a hacer sus porquerías aquí, tiene muchos contactos en Italia y me ofreció regresar a mi país natal como una reportera de mucho prestigio aquí.

\- ¿Y cómo le harás para tener de nuevo todo ese prestigio?

\- Solo tengo que ser una lame botas por un par de meses. Shaka me prometió una noticia exclusiva.

\- Bueno... - Shura se tomó su café de un sorbo - supongo que este es el adiós.

\- ¿No te gustaría escuchar el mensaje que dejó Shaka para ti?

Ante esas palabras Shura palideció, eso no sonaba bien.

\- "Antes de irte, cariño, me gustaría que le dijeras a Shura que deje de jugar al detective. Su tiempo se acabó - Shaina se mordió el labio inferior - lo quiero la próxima semana en las afueras de la ciudad, justo en la calle que tomó cuando le robó todo ese dinero a Death Mask" - después de hablar, Shaina le dio otro sorbo a su café - tengo varias preguntas respecto a lo que dijo ese malnacido, pero como te dejo no te pregunté, sólo te dejo el mensaje.

\- Entiendo... - Shura se levantó y se preparó para salir.

\- Otra cosa, Shura. Necesito que le des esto a Milo - Shaina se levantó y le dio un sobre al pelinegro.

Shura no dijo nada, sólo asintió y salió del departamento sabiendo que nunca más volvería a ese lugar. Al llegar a su carro miró el sobre, sabía que no era de su incumbencia pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Milo sufriera por viejas heridas; abrió el sobre con cuidado y miró la carta, era una carta de despedida, con demasiadas disculpas, demasiados recuerdos y demasiados "te amo". Shura se rascó la cabeza, abrió la guantera y puso la carta ahí, en un lugar que sabía jamás Milo encontraría.

Acto seguido arrancó su auto y partió rumbo a la estación de policía, esperando que Aioros se encontrará ahí; el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a discutir con su amigo sobre lo poco efectiva que había resultado la reportera, aunque eso sólo en parte de verdad, después de todo ella le había dicho quien era ese tal Shun que había mencionado Geist en la cena, además de que ella misma había arriesgado su vida para encontrar a ese joven y decirle que buscará a Misty.

Shura se preguntó si esa era buena idea, pero ahora no tenia forma de saberlo, sólo le quedaba esperar para escuchar las noticias que le dieran los gemelos o Aioros.

Al llegar a la estación no paso desapercibido el que hubieran tantos autos particulares estacionados afuera, además de todas las patrullas. Shura se preguntó si sería buena idea entrar, pero al ver el auto de Aioros estacionado un poco retirado de ahí supo que sí se encontraba en la estación, por lo que Shura tomó valor y se bajó de su carro.

Antes de poder entrar alguien mas abrió la puerta por dentro, era Aioros quien llevaba su teléfono en mano. Ambos se miraron y Aioros sonrió.

\- Dime algo, ¿lees mentes, Shura?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Justo en estos momentos iba a llamarte para que vinieras - Aioros se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Shura - algo grande está pasando y ya sé como todos olvidarán el incidente de Death Mask.

\- Oye, antes de que continúes tengo que informarte de algo importante...

Antes de que Shura pudiera terminar su oración, su jefe, Shion apareció por una puerta y susurró:

\- Detective Aioros, ya vamos a empezar.

\- Voy para allá, jefe - Aioros miró a Shura - vamos.

\- Pero... es una reunión de policías.

\- Eres un policía - Aioros empujó a Shura hacia la puerta.

Al entrar, Shura notó que toda la policía de la isla estaba en ese lugar, eso lo puso nervioso, dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí pero Aioros lo detuvo. Suspiró derrotado y caminó hacia donde estaba Orfeo, que lo saludó en cuanto lo vio; Shura pasó la mirada por todo el lugar, no le fue difícil reconocer a algunos hombres que habían estado con Saga, "son sus infiltrados" pensó, se pegó más a la pared esperando que esos hombres no lo reconocieran, si eso pasaba algo muy malo pasaría con él. Otro hombre que Shura vio fue a Dohko, el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos al recordar al hombre que lo había golpeado en medio de un callejón, Dohko también lo vio, ambos intercambiaron miradas hasta que Shion comenzó a hablar.

\- Buenos días caballeros, gracias por venir tan apresuradamente. Como saben hemos pasado años luchando contra el crimen organizado de la isla y en los últimos días me he reunido con el gobernador para hablar justamente sobre este tema. Después de días de deliberación hemos decidido que ha llegado el momento de hacer nuestro último gran movimiento - ante los susurros de los hombres Shion alzó más la voz esperando que así guardaran silencio - como recordaran nuestros hombres más veteranos hace tres años nuestro gobierno se unió a la Europol para terminar con los crímenes.

\- Fracaso total - susurró Orfeo, Shura lo volteó a ver no sabiendo a lo que se referían, pero tratando de remontar su memoria recordó que hace tres años se había dado lo que los medios habían llamado "la tragedia de Zeus", una referencia a la colonia en donde había sucedido el incidente.

Los recuerdos de Shura fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de aplausos, Dohko en esos momentos tomaba la atención.

\- Gracias a mi trabajo de los últimos meses he logrado la suficiente evidencia contra los hermanos Ntaláras para hacer un operativo. Nuestro plan es unir fuerzas entre la Europol y la policía local en este operativo. Encontrar evidencias no será difícil, atacaremos sus oficinas en las afueras de la ciudad, siendo más que ellos esperamos no tener bajas, nuestros objetivos son los gemelos vivos o muertos.

\- ¿Disculpe detective? - un policía levantó la mano - ¿Cuando planea este operativo?

\- En tres semanas - Dohko miró a todos los presentes - nuestros hombres llegarán la próxima semana para comenzar los preparativos mientras que las armas extras para ellos y ustedes llegarán tres días después de ellos.

\- Es una locura - Aioros le susurró a Orfeo y Shura.

\- Lo sé - Orfeo veía como Dohko respondía preguntas - pero parece ser que se viene algo todavía más grande ya que es evidente la prisa que tienen en terminar esto.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto? - Shura le susurró a Aioros.

\- Cuando esto termine hablaremos con Shion.

Shura miró como el tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras él esperaba a que la reunión terminaba, debía de admitir que todo lo que decían era interesante, pero seguía sin comprender para qué se supone que estaba ahí, sólo se ponía en riesgo ya que cualquier movimiento en falso y cualquier hombre de los que estaban con Saga podrá delatarlo al gemelo mayor, Shura se anotó mentalmente que debía de decirle a Aioros sobre esos hombres.

Después de una hora finalmente la reunión terminó, Shura se tuvo que cubrir detrás de Orfeo cuando los policías salieron de la sala de reunión. En el lugar sólo se quedaron Shura, Aioros, Shion, y Dohko, este último poniendo nervioso al pelinegro.

\- Jefe - comenzó a hablar Aioros - él es mi infiltrado con Saga, Shura. Shura, él es mi jefe.

\- Es un placer - dijo Shura tomando la mano de Shion mientras sentía la fuerte mirada de Dohko.

\- Tal vez te preguntes por qué estás aquí - dijo Shion sonriendo - iré al grano. Aioros confía demasiado en ti y siendo honesto has logrado obtener valiosa información que sin ti no tendríamos tan fácil.

\- Sólo ayudo a Aioros.

\- Y a la ciudad - Shion caminó hacia un pequeño escritorio y comenzó a recoger sus papeles - necesitamos que le digas a Saga de nuestra pequeña operación.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Shura miró a Shion como si este estuviera completamente loco.

\- Necesitamos que Saga contraataque, sólo así justificaremos completamente el que interrumpamos en su domicilio.

\- Pero... ¿qué hay sobre eso de la venta de armas y su evidencia?

\- No es suficiente - Dohko miró a Shura.

\- La venta de armas se hace en otro lugar, no tenemos ninguna evidencia que nos diga que Saga es el que tiene las armas, cualquiera podría pensar que es un intermediario - Aioros habló - por eso necesitamos que le digas.

\- Lo siento, pero no logro entender la finalidad de esto.

\- Llegamos en plan de investigar - Shion seguía acomodando sus papeles - Saga nos ataca y nosotros "llamamos a los refuerzos" y así es como tenemos un enfrentamiento.

\- ¿Están seguros de que sea buena idea?

\- Sí - respondieron los tres policías.

\- Aunque será mejor que te apresures - Aioros comenzó a empujar a Shura a la salida - sé, y tú también lo sabes, que hay traidores aquí, tienes que decirle a Saga de esto antes que ellos, así tendrás su confianza completamente y tal vez te diga que es lo que planea con Minos.

\- Si creen que es lo correcto... - Shura miró a los presentes - me retiro, esto no es algo que se pueda hablar por teléfono.

Shura salió del lugar rápidamente, no sólo porque no quería que lo vieran, sino porque necesitaba tiempo para profesar la locura que le acababan de pedir. En su opinión era una mala idea, después de todo la idea de un operativo era tomar a Saga por sorpresa, y no darle oportunidad de crear un plan de escape o algo parecido.

Mientras caminaba hacia su auto un grito lo detuvo, Shura sintió escalofríos, no tenía mucho que había escuchado esa voz.

\- ¿A donde crees que vas? Dohko se paró frente a Shura.

\- Eso no te importa.

\- El que seas un infiltrado de Shion no significa que no te estaré vigilando, ¿o me dirás que lo de Death Mask fue por ordenes de Shion?

\- Vuelvo a decirlo, eso no te importa.

\- Me importa por que sé que podrías arruinar esta operación.

\- Ustedes me están pidiendo que la arruine, ¿qué se supone que debo de hacer para que me dejes en paz?

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Para qué arriesgas tu vida por tan poco?

\- Por Aioros, es mi amigo.

\- No te creo, todos tienen un precio.

\- En mi caso no se trata de eso, sólo estoy pagando mi deuda con Aioros.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no planeas eliminar a los gemelos para quedarte tú con su negocio? Los conoces a ellos y nos conoces a nosotros.

\- ¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te llaman?

\- Por que la última vez que estuviste metido en mis planes arruinaste todo. No estoy de acuerdo con las ideas locas de Shion, pero no tengo más opción que seguirle el juego, si es que quiero cumplir con mi encargo - Shura levantó una ceja - como te dije todos tienen un precio, y el puesto de Shion no se ve nada mal.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Te estaré vigilando, Shura - ante sus últimas palabras Dohko se dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta a estación.

Shura se quedó parado en medio de la calle, no alcanzó a reaccionar hasta que un sujeto en su auto le pitó para que se quitara. Shura caminó hacia su auto, justo antes de entrar una idea casi tan alocada como la de Shion cruzó por su cabeza; imaginar a Dohko como jefe de la policía le causaba nauseas, y para mala suerte del hombre, Shion realmente le había agradado.

Sacó su teléfono de su pantalón y le marcó a Saga.

\- ... Saga, soy Shura... oye voy para allá, tengo algo importante que decirte y necesito que Kanon esté ahí también... no, no tiene que ver con Helena - Shura miró hacia la estación de policía completamente seguro de lo que le diría a Saga - también, necesito pedirte un favor... quiero que mates a alguien.


	17. Chapter 17

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de S. Teshirogi y Toei Animation._

\- "... el hombre fue identificado por la policía y aunque esta aún no ha dicho nada fuertes rumores señalan que el cuerpo encontrado la semana pasada colgando de un puente era de un agente de la Europol" - Sorrento bajó el periódico que leía y miró a Shaka, que estaba en el asiento del conductor -¿Crees que fuera...?

\- Era él - Shaka alzó la mirada y miró a Sorrento por el retrovisor - papá me lo confirmó. Dijo que Shion se encontraba desanimado por la muerte de su amigo.

-¿Esto no afecta nuestros planes? - Sorrento señaló la fotografía del cadáver que se encontraba a lado de la nota que leía.

\- No, todo sigue su curso. El ataque a los gemelos sucederá en una semana, eso es inminente, la muerte de Dohko no los detendrá a ellos ni a nosotros - Shaka miró hacia enfrente, a lo lejos se veían dos luces que supuso eran del auto que tanto gustaba de ver - sigue leyendo, quiero saber si Shaina dice algo de mi.

\- "... varias preguntas rodean este crimen, ¿este fue un asunto de venganza?, ¿una vez más la policía dejará que los criminales se salgan con la suya?, ¿a caso este crimen tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Death Mask ocurrida hace ya más de un año? Sin embargo, la pregunta más importante sigue siendo: ¿qué hacía un agente de la Europol en la isla? Hace poco más de tres años uno de los hechos más trágicos en la historia de la isla ocurrió bajo la presencia de la..."

La lectura de Sorrento fue detenida por alguien tocando la puerta, al quitar los seguros Shura entró y se sentó a un lado de Shaka, quien sólo lo miró expectante.

\- Bien, ¿qué quieres?

\- Sabes qué es lo que quiero, ¿por qué haces preguntas tan estúpidas?

\- Lo... lo que trato de decir es, ¿por qué tan pronto?

\- Aún no harás tu trabajo, primero tienes que practicar, tiene que ser prefecto, como si pareciera que fue un trabajo mio.

\- ¿Por qué no mejor lo hace tu perro? - Shura señaló con la cabeza a Sorrento - creo que pasa tanto tiempo contigo que ya debe de ser capaz de imitarte a la perfección.

\- Porque el único idiota que atrevió a pedirme una prórroga eres tú. Aceptaste lo que te pedía sin replicar, ahora se un hombre y cumple con tu palabra, si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo podemos arreglarlo sin problema.

Al terminar Sorrento sacó su arma y le apuntó a Shura en la cabeza, cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro, pero no dejó que esa sorpresa se notara, estaba dispuesto a ya no dejar que Shaka notara ese miedo.

\- Pero si ya no te interesa no veo el por qué sigues aquí. Lo único que lamentaré es que tendré que lavar mi auto.

\- Adelante - Shura miró a Sorrento y recargó su cabeza en el arma - no tengo nada y estoy seguro que el mancharte las manos no importa.

\- Bien - Shaka metió las manos en su chamarra y sacó una paleta, comenzó a quitarle la envoltura lentamente, haciendo que de alguna forma el pesado ambiente aumentara.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de morir? - le preguntó Sorrento a Shura.

Shura no contestó, sólo tragó saliva.

\- Deja de hablar y mátalo Sorrento, todavía tenemos que ir a la apertura de mi nuevo restaurante.

\- No sé que están esperando - Shura miró a los otros dos - Sólo matenme.

Sorrento le quitó el seguro al arma, justo cuando hizo esto Shura gritó "espera", pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el joven ya había apretado el gatillo. Shaka se metió la paleta a la boca y abrió la puerta del conductor.

\- Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué haces todo tan difícil? No es necesario que pasemos por estas estupideces si estás dispuesto a hacer lo que te pido - dijo antes de salir del auto.

Shura abrió los ojos, se tocó el cuerpo buscando alguna señal del disparo pero no había nada, al mirar al frente lo único que vio fue como Sorrento sonreía mientras abría la puerta y también salía del auto.

\- No había balas - susurró Shura, se alegraba de estar vivo pero al mismo tiempo lo ponía nervioso, estar vivo significaba que terminaría haciendo algo que no quería.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, la puerta del copiloto fue abierta por Sorrento, este jaló a Shura de su camisa y lo sacó del auto haciendo que este cayera al suelo; estando ahí, Sorrento le aventó una pistola.

\- Primero quiero saber cómo disparas.

\- ¿Y a qué se supone que le dispararé?

\- A mi - Shaka se paró frente a Shura, se había quitado la chamarra, dejando ver su chaleco antibalas - de preferencia prefiero que lo hagas justo en el corazón, eso es como uno de mis sellos característicos.

\- ¿Y si en lugar de hacerlo ahí te disparo en la cabeza? - Shura se había levantado y se aseguraba de que el arma estuviera cargada.

\- Adelante, sólo te recuerdo que Sorrento no te perdonará la vida de nuevo.

Shura suspiró; el resto de la noche no podría decir que fuera diferente a esa presión de tener que cumplir con su trabajo. Para cuando Shaka lo dejó ir ya eran las nueve de la mañana, y la esperanza de no volver a ver al rubio fue apagada cuando Shaka le dijo que se verían esa misma noche.

Shura condujo de vuelta a la pequeña ciudad lentamente, no tenia muchas ganas de regresar, no cuando sabía que lo primero que pasaría cuando llegara a su casa sería escuchar los mensajes que le dejara Aioros preguntando en dónde estaba, Saga con su paranoia de que en cualquier momento Shion apareciera para matarlo (algo que ya había cansado al pelinegro) o tal vez Milo o Camus llamando para saber que había pasado con él.

Estaba cansado, no quería saber nada de nadie. Al llegar al centro decidió comprar un ramo de flores y conducir un poco más lejos para llegar al cementerio de la isla; una pequeña visita a Aioria no estaría mal, en especial si consideraba que tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo.

Al llegar al cementerio caminó hacia la tumba de Aioria pero estando frente a ella se detuvo; Marin y la hermana de Milo estaban ahí. Sin saber si debería de irse o no se acercó a la tumba.

\- Buenos días - dijo mientras ponía el ramo frente a los leones.

\- Shura, ha pasado mucho - la hermana de Milo se acercó para abrazarlo, poniendo al pelinegro nervioso.

\- Hola - le dijo Shura a Marín. Era incomodo para ambos hablar, y el que la hermana de Milo estuviera cerca no ayudaba,solo empeoraba las cosas ya que sabían que esta tendía a no darse cuenta de los momentos incómodos e incluso hasta podía hacerlos más grandes.

\- Hola - respondió Marín, acto seguido tomó su bolso y miró a la otra mujer - me tengo que ir.

\- Pero si casi acabamos de llegar, ademas Shura esta aquí, podemos ir a desayunar los tres.

\- No puedo, tengo que ir al trabajo, ¿recuerdas que te conté del nuevo trabajo que tengo? No puedo darme el lujo de faltar, en especial cuando prácticamente entré por palancas.

\- Está bien - la hermana de Milo abrazó a Marín - creo que entonces nos veremos después.

Marín no dijo nada, sólo movió la cabeza y se fue sin siquiera mirar a Shura. Era verdad que se habían peleado, pero de eso habían pasado varios meses; la razón por la que seguían si hablarse se debía a que Shura se negaba a retractarse de lo que había dicho de Shaka.

Pensando en eso Shura se sintió como una basura, en especial recordando casi a diario la promesa que le había hecho a Aioria sobre cuidar a Marín, promesa que parecía que no estaba cumpliendo ya que dejaba que Marín hablara con una de las personas más peligrosas de todo el mundo.

\- Y... - la voz de la otra mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿me llevas al trabajo?

\- ¿No habías dicho que querías desayunar?

\- Bueno, si tanto insistes, podemos desayuar y después me llevas al trabajo.

Shura sonrió, toda preocupación que tuviera había desaparecido con esa sencilla charla. Después de mostrar sus respectivos respetos a Aioria, Shura salió con la mujer del cementerio.

Durante el camino el silencio reinó en el auto, ambos estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos, y aunque pareciera que el silencio era incómodo, en realidad era todo lo que Shura necesitaba en esos momentos. Al llegar al pequeño local donde comerían, ambos hablaron de cosas triviales, recordaron años pasados y se concentraron en su desayuno.

Al terminar, Shura llevo a la mujer a su trabajo, era mesera, justo hasta esos momentos Shura se dio cuenta de que ella trabajaba para uno de los restaurantes de Shaka.

\- Entonces... - la mujer desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad - ¿por qué has estado tan alejado de nosotros?

\- He estado ocupado - Shura miró al frente, si la miraba terminaría diciéndole todo.

\- ¿Con Saga?

\- ¿Cómo lo...?

\- Marín me contó lo que pasó, todos estamos preocupados porque ¡regañas a Marín por hablar con Shaka cuando este sólo le consiguió un trabajo mientras que tú te convertiste en el matón de Saga! ¡Todo el mundo sabe quién es Saga!

\- Muchos saben también quien es Shaka en realidad...

\- ¡Eso no me importa! - los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron -¿por qué has estado tan alejado de nosotros?

Shura volteó a verla, suspiró, en ese momento supo que no podría guardar todo lo que en esos momentos lo asfixiaba.

\- Es por Aioros.

\- ¿Qué? - susurró la mujer.

\- Es por Aioros, hay días en los que no puedo dormir pensando en Aioria, en la forma en la que se desangraba y como no logramos salvarlo… - Shura se lamió los labios ya que los tenia secos - es por Aioros... es por Aioria.

-¿Y por eso nos evitas?

\- No quiero arriesgarlos, las cosas se pusieron complicadas…

\- Pero Shura - la mujer se acercó para abrazar al pelinegro - nosotros somos tu familia.

\- ¿Familia?

\- Sí, Milo, Sonia, Camus y yo,incluso también Marín a pesar de que ahora está molesta contigo - dicho esto la mujer se separó para poder mirar a Shura - puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, siempre estaremos contigo. Desde que eran niños ustedes cuatro han estado juntos, ¿no crees que han pasado por demasiadas cosas como para que de la noche a la mañana ellos ya no sean importantes para ti?

\- No quiero perder a alguno de ustedes, así como perdí a Aioria.

\- Aioria no se ha ido.

Shura miró a la mujer, sintió como pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad debido a que finalmente sentía que tenía apoyo, alguien que lo comprendía.

\- Sabes algo, no es por boicotear a mi amigo, pero es una lástima que te casaras con Camus.

La mujer sonrió, se acercó con cuidado a Shura y lo besó en la mejilla.

\- Cuando tenía catorce esperaba con ansias a que me dijeras algo, pero eso jamás pasó - Shura la miró mientras ella hablaba, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras - me gustabas mucho pero con el tiempo comprendí que ese amor no era recíproco y después conocí a Albiore y como la niña tonta que era pensé que me amaba y que yo lo amaba a él.

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Shura, albergando un poco de esperanza en su corazón.

\- Cuando lo miras detenidamente, Camus no está tan mal, ¿verdad?

Shura rio, eso no había dolido tanto como esperaba.

\- En ese caso espero que puedas hacer que Camus deje de ser el gruñón que siempre ha sido.

\- Bueno... - la mujer se llevó la mano derecha a su vientre, dejando perplejo al pelinegro - todo depende que tan bueno sea con los bebés.

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- No, ni siquiera Milo lo sabe - la mujer rio - si Milo se entera mataría a Camus, a pesar de que estamos casados mi pobre hermano no acepta mi relación con Camus.

\- Hazme un favor, cuando le digas a Milo avísame cómo fue su reacción.

\- Serás el primero en enterarte.

Dicho esto la mujer sonrió y se despidió del pelinegro.

Shura sonrió, estaba feliz por el resultado de un día que parecía malo, aunque no debía de cantar victoria, el día aún no terminaba.

Antes de arrancar su auto Shura escuchó como alguien abría la puerta de atrás del auto.

\- ¿Olvidaste al...? - al mirar por el retrovisor su sonrisa se borró.

\- Hola Shura.

\- Misty - susurró el pelinegro.

Antes de decir otra cosa Misty sacó su arma y le apuntó. Shura maldijo mentalmente.

\- Toca el claxon.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Sólo hazlo!

Shura puso su mano izquierda en el volante mientras veía a Misty. El rubio parecía que no había dormido en varios días, su seriedad y mirada fría soprendieron a Shura, estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a Misty en ese estado.

Después de tocar el claxon dos sujetos entraron en el auto; Shura se sorprendió de ver a Baian, mientras que en el asiento de atrás se sentó Julián.

\- ¿Qué es están haciendo aquí mocosos?

\- Trabajo - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Shura tengo una propuesta que hacerte - Julián se hizo para adelante para hablar mejor con el pelinegro - esto nos beneficiará, y por supuesto también a tu amigo el policía e incluso Saga.

\- ¿Cómo saben lo de Aioros?

\- Un pajarito nos dijo - Julián se recargó en el asiento - ¿estas dentro o fuera?

\- Depende de que quieran hacer.

\- Mataremos al idiota de Minos - dijo Misty mientras guardaba su arma.


	18. Chapter 18

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de S. Teshirogi y Toei Animation._

Con la mirada al frente, determinado, tranquilo, Shura entró a la estación de la policía.

Ahí adentro había todo un caos; policías iban y venían, lo que le dio a Shura la libertad para pasearse por las oficinas sin llamar tanto la atención, tal vez la fiebre por lo sucedido con Death Mask finalmente había pasado. Después de dar una pequeña vuelta y ver cómo todos estaban vueltos locos Shura llegó a la oficina de Aioros, no esperaba verlo mejor que los demás, pero sin duda esperaba verlo al menos peinado.

\- ¿Debo de preguntar si dormiste? - preguntó Shura sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

\- ¿Cómo puede alguien dormir cuando esta por pasar uno de los mayores sucesos de la isla? - Aioros se sirvió un poco de licor en su taza de café - recuerda esto por siempre Shura, estaremos en los libros de historia.

Shura suspiró, era verdad, lo estarían.

Después de tres semanas el plan de Shion y Dohko iba a ser ejecutado, iban a "atacar" a los gemelos. Todos los policías habían sido entrenados, y un nuevo sujeto llamado Ox había llegado para remplazar a Dohko; no le agradaba a Shura pero sabía que Saga se encargaría de solventar todas sus dudas, ya lo había hecho con Dohko.

La tensión de que era probable que muchos murieran esa tarde era evidente en los policías; al ver al equipo de Aioros, Shura se sorprendió de notar que no estaba bromeando y jugando como siempre lo hacían, la alegría había sido reemplazada por una extraña sensación de tristeza y ahogo que se albergaba por todas las oficias.

\- ¿Y qué pretexto usarán para llegar con Saga y compañía?

\- Evasión de impuestos - Aioros suspiró - es estúpido pero es lo que tenemos.

\- Así es cómo metieron a Al Capone a la cárcel - Shura alzó los hombros.

\- ¿Saga nos atacará?

\- Sí, él también está nervioso, en cuanto un policía toque a su puerta le disparará. Ha dormido lo mismo o menos que tú así que esto será un desastre, y Kanon no está mejor - ahora Shura suspiró - ¿Ya cercaron el lugar?

\- El gobernador concentró el programa de pavimentación de calles rodeando la zona, no van a ir los trabajadores pero las máquinas y el mal estado en el que dejaron las calles en las semanas anteriores evitará que la gente se acerque.

\- ¿Y los vecinos? - Shura vio cómo Aioros se acercaba a su escritorio y comenzaba a leer una hoja.

\- "Debido a las molestias que se han estado ocasionando en su domicilio y áreas cercanas a razón de la continuación del programa de pavimentación, el gobierno le ofrece a los vecinos la posibilidad de las siguientes locaciones de visitar completamente gratis los restaurantes más lujosos de la isla a partir de las cuatro de la tarde. Entre las actividades que se llevarán a cabo en dichos lugares se realizarán en punto de las ocho de la noche conciertos familiares...", etcétera, etcétera - Aioros le dio la hoja a Shura - fueron repartidos a lo largo de la semana. Los restaurantes son de Shaka y para cuando todas sus actividades terminen ya se habrá dado a conocer la noticia y bueno... después de eso no sé.

\- ¿Qué hay del favor que te pedí sobre Minos?

\- Orfeo se quedará en la oficina. Cualquier llamada a la policía o algo parecido serán atendidas por él y silenciadas hasta que la situación de los gemelos termine. ¿Confías en esos chicos?

\- Confío en que eliminen a Minos

\- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

\- Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

\- Situaciones extremas merecen medidas extremas.

\- Existen mejores formas de evitar que esto se haga. Si lo veo fríamente, sólo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que esto lo impulsa Shion por una extraña venganza contra Saga por la muerte de Dohko; esto no es por el bien de la isla, si lo fuera no se arriesgarían tantos policías. Lo habría dejado y planeado otra cosa.

Aioros suspiró, lo sabía.

\- Quiero darte algo.

\- ¿Es tu método para callarme ya que tengo razón? - Shura se levantó.

\- Algo así - Aioros sacó una cajita de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

\- Si me vas a pedir matrimonio voy a tener que rechazarte.

\- Quieres callarte - Aioros le dio la caja a Shura - antes de que la abras debo de decirte que Shion no creía que fuera necesario dártela, pero el gobernador pensó que te la merecías después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Shura frunció el ceño y abrió la caja, la placa de policía lo dejó sorprendido, no lo esperaba.

\- Pero... yo... esto... - las palabras se le atoraban en la boca.

\- Agradécele al gobernador.

Ante estas palabras los ojos de Shura se humedecieron. No podía hacerlo.

Sin ser capaz de decir algo más Shura se puso la placa, no regresaría con Saga.

\- ... Los esperaré afuera... - susurró saliendo de la oficina.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en cuanto habían cambiado las cosas tan rápido. Había pasado de ser un hombre normal, a uno con deudas, a un ladrón y asesino, a un infiltrado, a un matón, y así hasta llegar a un policía casi reconocido; sin duda prefería el examen normal para entre a la policía. Pero no podía meterse a una máquina del tiempo o algo parecido para cambiar lo ya hecho.

Al salir de la estación caminó hacia su auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor; con la cámara de su celular miró su placa, sus nervioso estaban a flor de piel y no sabía qué hacer, quería presumirsela a Camus, pero sabía que era mejor esperar o no hacerlo, entre menos involucrados estuvieran sus amigos era mejor. Ya que tenía el teléfono prendido le marcó a Baian para saber cómo iban ellos.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas, Baian? - preguntó en cuanto el chico contestó.

\- Ya vamos para allá.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? - Shura se sorprendió.

\- Sólo vamos Julián y yo - del otro lado Baian conducía, pero se dio la libertad de mirar hacia el asiento trasero, donde Julián cargaba una escopeta - rodearemos los alrededores en caso de que Minos o Lune intenten huir, así que necesito revisar la zona y colocarnos en los puntos estratégicos.

\- ¿Entonces actuarán después de la policía donde los gemelos?

\- Dijiste que era lo mejor y estamos de acuerdo, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?

\- Todo avanza según el plan.

\- ¿Y Saga? Podría escapar si se lo propone, ¿pensaron en eso?

\- Hable con él ayer, no lo hará, su orgullo no lo permite - Shura hizo una mueca - además de que el estúpido plan que hizo con Minos de matar a Shion le da esperanzas de quedarse, o al menos eso me dijo. Deben de asegurarse de que Minos no brinde apoyo.

\- Para cuando eso pase la cabeza de Minos estará lejos de su cuerpo.

\- Bien - Shura vio como algunos policías, incluyendo Aioros, salían de la estación - tengo que irme, ya es hora.

\- Suerte - dijo Baian antes de colgar - ya empezó - le dijo a Julián, el alto de un semáforo le permitió voltear a ver a su amigo - ¿estás bien?

\- Sí - Julián puso su arma sobre sus piernas y sus manos sobre esta, estaba temblando - son los nervios, creo.

Baian asintió, al mirar hacia enfrente se dio cuenta de que también temblaba; tal vez no era la primera vez que participaba en alguna extraña conspiración o algo parecido, había estado presente en el momento en el que mataron a Death Mask, pero creía que lo que estaba por suceder era más importante que eso.

No sólo Baian pensaba en la importancia de ese día, Julián sabía que era el momento en el que tantos años de ira acumulados finalmente saldrían a flote, no le importaba morir, estaba preparado para eso desde el momento en el que despertó en el hospital después de la muerte de su familia. Dejó su arma en el suelo del auto y se quitó una enorme gabardina, dejando ver su uniforme de policía, conseguido por Thetis días antes.

\- ¿Crees que sea necesario avisarle a Sorrento que ya empezó? - dijo Julián mientras se amarraba su largo cabello.

\- No - dijo Baian estacionando el auto, al salir de este también se quitó su gabardina y sacudió levemente unas migajas del pan de su desayuno, no quería que su uniforme de policía se ensuciase tan pronto - tal vez avisarle a Misty y Shun.

\- Ya lo hice - dijo Julián con su celular y saliendo del auto - tienen una hora para prepararse y atacar a Minos.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron un par de cuadras y llegaron a la estación de policía, ahí comprobaron que lo que Shura les había dicho era verdad, había muchos autos afuera y ya muchos habían salido de la estación, todos hablaban en voz baja, la pesadumbre era evidente.

\- Está nublado - susurró Julián, no lo había notado.

Al ver el Mustang de Shura cerca de ahí los jóvenes comenzaron a mezclarse con los policías, había tantos que estaban seguros que no llamarían la atencion.

Lo cierto era que le habían mentido a Shura, no planeaban estar cerca de la casa de Minos o apoyar a Misty y Shun en su venganza, por ellos podían morirse; tal vez debido a ello le habían encargado a Sorrento vigilar la casa de Minos, en caso de que alguien saliera con vida de ahí moriría a un par de metros gracias a la increíble puntería de Sorrento.

Su plan había sido siempre ir con los gemelos y acabar ellos mismos, aunque todo el peso de la operación recia en Julián, con Kanon. Además de una pequeña misión extra que les había encargado Shaka.

Para poder mezclarse había sido necesario conseguir los uniformes de policía e ir a la matanza que se planeaba hacer. La importancia de una de las tantas tareas de Thetis recaía en eso; días antes le había dicho a Kanon que quería jugar un juego de roles con él, específicamente algo relacionado con la policía, así que manifestó constantemente su deseo de usar "utilería" real para que la experiencia fuera mejor, por supuesto el gemelo menor no dudo ni un segundo en cumplir los sueños eróticos de su amada, y le consiguió los uniformes.

\- ¡Ustedes! ¿Donde están sus armas? - un detective se les acercó.

\- Bueno... nosotros... - balbucearon ambos, Julián solo llevaba su escopeta y Baian un arma que reposaba en su cinturón.

\- ¿Quién es su jefe?

\- Somos de la Europol - dijo Julián.

\- Por supuesto - susurró el hombre - solo trajeron puros inexpertos, como se lo dije a Shion. Ahora mocosos - dijo subiendo la voz - bajen a la armería y díganle al idiota de su jefe que dice el detective Suikyō que más le vale que cada hombre sea suyo o nuestro debe de estar armado y si vuelvo a ver sus traseros cerca o me entero que ustedes arruinan la operación las únicas víctimas no solo serán esos matones, ¡¿entendieron?!

\- ¡Sí señor! - gritaron ambos jóvenes antes de salir casi corriendo hacia la estación.

\- Que hombre tan duro - dijo Baian.

\- Sólo está nervioso - Julián recordó como por un pequeño momento le tembló la voz al hombre - como todos.

\- Ya que vamos a estar dentro, ¿aprovechamos para revisar los registros de los policías y cumplir con el encargo de Shaka?

Julián miró para todos lados, al ver a todo distraídos sonrió.

\- Sería lo mejor; así identificaremos a los traidores y será más sencillo para nosotros eliminarlos cuando la guerra comience - dijo mientas levantaba un poco su camisa y sacaba una pequeña libreta negra.

\- ¿Quién diría que ese desgraciado seguiría siendo relevante aún después de muerto? - Baian también sonrió.

 ** _COMENTARIOS:_**

 ** _Lamento la demora, se que no tengo perdón de Dios, o en este caso de Atena, pero una vez más espero poder continuar con el apoyo de quieres sigan leyendo esta historia_**

 ** _Al igual que la vez pasada continuaré con los capítulos cada jueves._**

 ** _Cómo siempre_** ** _, gracias por leer y continuar aquí._**


	19. Capitulo 19

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de S. Teshirogi y Toei Animation._**

Mientras veía a su hermano caminar de un lado al otro, Saga pensaba en la posibilidad de que ese día fuera el final. Por supuesto no lo manifestaba, los nervios de Kanon eran suficientes, además de que trataba de mantener la cordura y ser positivo. Si nada malo les pasaba a ellos eso significaba que entonces habría otro final; el final donde ellos mataba a Shion y dónde el gobernador, sin ver otra salida, les entregaría la isla sólo para ellos, por supuesto ese final también incluía el deshacerse de Minos.

Tan concentrado se encontraba en pensar en sus dos posibles finales que no se dio cuenta que el hombre que le había informado de todo lo que pasaba no se encontraba con él.

Shura no había exagerado cuando dijo que Kanon estaba peor que Saga. El menor llevaba caminando de un lado al otro dentro de esa pequeña habitación alrededor de una hora. Semana atrás, cuando acepto junto con su hermano unirse a Minos para derrotar a la policía no había divisado la magnitud de tal hecho, ni lo que sentiría; tal vez, pensaba, debió haber meditado las cosas y preguntarse si realmente era una buena idea.

Tan metidos estaban ambos en sus pensamientos que ninguno notó cuando la pareja de Kanon se asomó por la ventana que daba a la entrada principal y los comenzó a llamar.

\- ¡Kanon! - gritó jalando al hombre de su saco, este se volteó a verla de manera brusca y la tiró al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! - le dijo mientras la jalaba para levantarla.

\- ¡Un maldito policía se acerca! - dijo la joven sobándose el brazo que había jalado Kanon.

Ante sus palabras, los gemelos se asomaron por la pequeña ventana y vieron como una patrulla se estacionaba afuera de su negocio.

\- Es el momento, Kanon - susurró Saga - el momento por el que nos hemos preparado todos estos años.

\- Ya no hay marcha atrás - Kanon miró a su hermano - apuesto a que mato más policías que tú.

\- No hagas apuestas que ambos sabemos que perderás - sonrió Saga.

Antes de que uno de los hermano agregará algo más un hombre apareció para informarles que dos oficiales se encontraban en la entrada y pretendían arrestar a los gemelos.

\- Avísales a todos, es momento - dijo Saga.

Del otro lado, en la calle, los policías esperaban a que algo sucediera, el silencio les era a todos aterrador. Hasta donde Shura sabía el plan original de Dohko y Shion era enviar a dos hombres a la puerta de los gemelos y espera a que ellos respondieran de forma buena, si no lo hacían el operativo iniciaba, pero lo mejor era espera a que los gemelos se comportarán de forma civilizada y aceptarán los cargos por los que se les arrestaba. Por supuesto, todos sabían que eso no pasaría, pero debían de mantener las apariencias ante todo.

Shura esperaba un par de calles lejos del lugar junto con otros policías. Sabía que la idea era estúpida y que esos dos policías habían sido lanzados al matadero, pero no podía decir nada, en tan solo media hora ya lo habían amenazado cuatro veces con quitarle su placa por exteriorizar su opinión.

\- ¿Qué haremos cuando Saga mate a esos chicos? - le susurró Shura a Aioros.

\- No los matará, tienen chalecos antibalas - Aioros se comió otro de sus pastelitos que había comprado esa mañana, era el quinto en esa media hora - el plan es que los policías pidan refuerzos y ahí entramos nosotros.

\- Bien - Shura miró a Shion de lejos, esperaba a que el jefe hiciera la señal.

Sus manos le sudaban, todo pasaba tan rápido que Shura no pudo procesar correctamente cuando Shion alzó la mano dando la tan esperada señal y varias patrullas comenzaron a desplazarse hacia adelante.

Al voltear para poder hablar, o siquiera despedirse de Aioros, Shura se dio cuenta que este ya se había ido. Suspiró, antes de poder pensar en otra cosa se dio cuenta de que se había quedado solo.

Un trueno provocó que Shura se estremeciera, el clima no le daba buena espina, pero tenía mucho que no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Caminó sin muchas ganas por las calles, no quería que algo le pasara a su preciado Mustang, por eso lo había estacionado un poco lejos de ahí, también lo necesitaría en caso de que ocurriera alguna emergencia; entre más se acercarba al lugar más podía escuchar los ruidos de los disparos y gritos de policías y maleantes. Al llegar, una campaña campal había empezado.

El bar principal de los gemelos, y sede de la balacera, se encontraba justo frente a una gran avenida que conectaba con otra avenida justo frente a la entrada del edificio, formando una "T". La policía se había desplegado y cubierto toda la parte que conectaba ambas avenidas, frente al bar, y habían cerrado los dos lados que daban a otras calles. En teoría, tenían el edificio rodeado; el que Shura se estuviera pasando por ahí meses atrás sirvió para que la policía pudiera conocer las salidas secretas que tenía el lugar, una que daba a un callejón del lado trasero del local y otra que era todo un pasillo subterráneo que llegaba hasta el final de la avenida de enfrente. Ambas salidas estaban cubiertas por policías.

Varios policías ya habían caído al suelo, los mafiosos tenía ventaja debido a que disparaban desde el tercer piso del edificio y podían protegerse de las balas con este, contrario a los policías, que sólo se protegían con sus autos.

\- ¡Es una maldita masacre! - le gritó Shura a Moses ya que fue al primero que pudo divisar, el ruido de disparos y truenos no le permitía usar su tono de voz normal.

\- ¡Deja de quejarte y ayuda! - le gritó Moses, sentado y recargado en una columna en el edificio del lado derecho frente al bar.

Moses cargaba su pistola mientras Shura pensaba en el desperdicio de balas y hombres.

\- ¡¿Donde están los dos policías que enviaron al matadero?!

\- ¡Frente a su patrulla! - Moses se levantó y señaló la patrulla destruida por las balas - ¡creo que uno está herido!

\- ¡¿Por qué no los han sacado de ahí?! - al ver a los chicos Shura confirmó las sospechas de Moses, uno de ellos estaba herido y se desangraba.

La cólera hizo que Shura pensará en dispararle ahí mismo a Shion; eso le hizo sentir que todos actuaban por sus intereses, era un juego, como hace tanto le había dicho Saga.

\- ¡Todos están disparando como un montón de animales, no nos dan oportunidad de rescatarlos! - Moses hizo un par de disparos - Shura, ¡saca tu maldita arma y...! ¡¿Shura?! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Al voltear hacia su derecha, donde se había parado Shura, Moses notó que este ya no estaba. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Shura corriendo hacia la dirección por la que habían llegado; estaba sorprendido y aunque quería averiguar qué tramaba su compañero prefirió quedarse en donde estaba; sabía que Shura no los abandonaría después de lo lejos que habían llegado, así que confiaba en que el pelinegro haría lo correcto.

Cerca de ahí, armados hasta lo dientes y con chalecos antibalas, Julián y Baian miraban como la policía y los hombres de los gemelos se disparaba en un acto un poco divertido para los jóvenes. No comprendían la razón de por qué decidieron enfrentarse en medio de una de las avenidas más conocidas de la isla. Cómo ellos lo veían, y gracias al apoyo de la Europol era sencillo suponer que sería más fácil utilizar un helicóptero o algo así para evitar una masacre.

A pesar de todo ambos se guardaron sus comentarios para después. Si decían algo era probable que los mandarán hasta enfrente de la balacera y estaba cómodos con lo que les había tocado hacer: indicarle a los civiles, si los había, que se alejaran.

\- La prensa se comerá vivos al gobernador y jefe de policía - dijo Baian, debido a su relativa lejanía se podían permitir hablar con un tono de voz normal.

\- Sólo si esto falla - Julián miró como dos civiles salían corriendo del lugar.

\- ¿Crees que ya haya muerto alguien?

\- Mientras no sea civil no me importa - Julián sintió pequeñas gotas de agua caerle - ya comenzó a llover.

\- Que apropiado - Baian se quitó el cabello mojado de su cara - ¿cómo le hacemos para entrar donde Kanon?

\- No tenemos más opción que esperar - Julián camino hacia uno de los edificios para resguardarse de la lluvia - pero así como se ve esto, tal vez esta guerra termine aquí, solo tienes que dispararle a Shion y se acabó.

\- ¿Necesitamos un milagro?

\- Necesitamos un milagro - Julián comenzó a caminar hacia la balacera, pero se detuvo y chasqueó los dedos - o podemos entrar por una de las salidas secretas.

\- Tendremos que buscar una distracción para poder entrar, están vigiladas.

Ellos no eran los únicos que discutían su siguiente movimiento; Shion tenía una acalorada discusión son sus oficiales y el agente de la Europol dentro de un camión blindado.

\- ¡Perderémos policías! - gritó Aioros, comenzaba a desesperarse.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con él - Suikyō suspiró - necesitamos pensar en algo, pronto.

\- ¡No! Esto funcionará, sólo necesitamos tiempo - Shion se preparó para salir, dando por terminada la discusión.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo, maldita sea! - Aioros perdió los estribos - Shura tenía razón, ustedes no se preocupan por el bienestar de la isla o de los hombres que están allá fuera dándo la vida ¡por un estúpido capricho tuyo! - dijo señalando a Shion - confiaba en ti, en que harías lo correcto, en que ayudarías al gobernador para que la isla fuera un lugar mejor... pero me equivoqué - sonrió irónicamente - ¡Sólo buscabas tu estúpida candidatura!

\- ¿De qué está hablando Shion? - Suikyō miró a su jefe.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo Shion sin inmutarse.

\- Vi tus estúpidos papeles sobre tu estúpido escritorio, ¿va a negarlo jefe?

\- El gobernador de este lugar abandonado por Dios está ciego - por primera vez, Ox intervino en la discusión - Europa necesita que este lugar sea pacificado y quedé bajo las manos de un hombre responsable - miró a Shion - y la seguridad a cargo de nosotros, ustedes no pueden con esto.

\- Por supuesto - susurró Aioros - ¡Van a matarnos!

Molesto, Aioros salió del camión y caminó hacia donde estaba su gente, necesitaba un plan rápido antes de que muriera más gente.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Suikyō? - Shion miró a su detective.

\- Haré mi trabajo, pero considéralo el último.

Ante la aparente renuncia de dos de sus mejores hombres Shion suspiró, no había tiempo para reflexionar, tenía una misión que terminar. Al salir del camión fue cubierto por algunos de sus hombres.

\- ¡Mata a los oficiales Samaras y Venizelos! - le dijo a uno de sus hombres, señalando a los policías que habían ido a arrestar a los gemelos.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera apuntar a sus compañeros, el ruido de un motor y gritos provocó que todos mirarán a la izquierda. La lluvia era ligera, a penas comenzaba, por lo que todos pudieron apreciar un auto dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el lugar.

\- Es el Mustang - susurró Saga desde el interior de su edificio.

Al ver que nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudar a esos oficiales, Shura tomo la iniciativa de salvarlos. Estaba tan molesto que probablemente dejaría marcas en el volante de sus manos por lo fuerte que lo apretaba. No le importó que la calle no estuviera pavimentada o todo lo que se había colocado ahí para evitar la circulación de los autos, se las había arreglado para entrar y conducía a máxima velocidad.

La patrulla estaba estacionada justo en medio de la calle y para cuándo Shura llegó estaba siendo atacado por Saga, que había sido el primero en disparar después de ver la traición del pelinegro, no lo perdonaría.

\- ¡Suban! - dijo Shura abriendo la puerta trasera y protegiéndose de los disparos, el chaleco antibalas ayudaba mucho.

Antes de que Shura pudiera volver a arrancar una bala dio contra la llanta delantera derecha y varias perforaron el cofre; pudieron haberse quedado ahí si no hubiera sido por Aioros y compañía que comenzaron a disparar y lograron derribar a algunos de las ventanas, ya que se había asomado demasiado para poder dispararle mejor al Mustang.

Con mucho esfuerzo Shura logró arrancar el auto y llevarse a los policías; condujo lo más rápido que pudo pasando el otro retén y dando vuelta; tenía que regresar al escenario principal.

Aprovechando el escándalo provocado por Shura, Julián y Baian aprovecharon la confusión para ir a una de las entradas secretas, ya no podían tener delicadeza.

\- ¡Dejen de disparar! - en su bar, Saga se alejó de la ventana y miró cómo su hermano asentía - dejemos que la policía entre.

\- Te dejo a ese imbécil - dijo Kanon antes de caminar hacia el elevador y dar la orden de abrir las puertas del bar.

\- Dejaron de disparar - Babel miró a Aioros.

\- ¡Prepárense! - gritó Aioros para que todos lo escucharán - ¡Entraremos!

Lejos de ahí, Misty y Shun miraban la casa de Minos, sabían que el operativo de la policía había empezado y ahora se preparaban para empezar su propio ataque.

-Entonces me encargo de Lune, busco a Afrodita y tú matas a Minos - Misty miró a Shun - recuerda, entraré yo primero ¿Entendiste?

\- Has repetido el plan como cincuenta veces, soy joven, no estúpido.

\- Tranquilo, sólo decía.

\- Esto es sencillo, somos dos contra dos, está parejo.

\- Sí... eso supongo.

Ambos se levantaron de entre los arbustos en los que se encontraban, miraron la casa y Shun comenzó a caminar hacia esta; Misty se quedó parado viendo hacia la ciudad, parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba.


	20. Capitulo 20

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

Misty se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente al televisor; música clásica sonaba y el televisor le decía que las cosas en la ciudad no iban nada bien. Mientras esperaba el arma que le había encargado a Minos miraba a sus alrededores tratando de encontrar una forma de llegar rápido a Afrodita. Si bien Baian le había hecho todo un plano de la casa de Minos, aún le costaba un poco de trabajo reconocer algunos puntos, después de todo, como le había dicho el chico, no era buen dibujante.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar o algo así? - le dijo Minos sentándose en el lado derecho frente a Misty, casi al lado de la televisión.

Al verlo, Misty apagó el televisor, le habían dicho que lo mejor era que Minos no supiera lo que estaba pasando y hasta ahora parecía que en verdad Minos no sabía, aún.

\- No gracias.

\- Bueno - Minos suspiró - ¿y por qué apagaste la televisión? ¿no había nada bueno?

\- No... nada - dijo Misty levemente nervioso.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Eso depende.

\- ¿Afrodita sigue con vida?

Ante la pregunta lo único que podía escucharse era la música clásica y los truenos, señal de que la tormenta se acercaba. Minos abrió la boca, estaba a punto de preguntar cómo sabía eso, pero justo en ese momento apareció Lune, con el arma que esperaban.

\- Bien, aquí está - dijo Lune mirando el arma y entregándosela a Misty.

Nadie dijo nada, Lune estaba distraído asegurándose de que el arma fuera del gusto del rubio; Misty la examinaba y discretamente, buscaba que estuviera cargada, era conocido por todos que la primera carga era cortesía de Minos; este último veía con detalle los movimientos de Misty, mientras colocaba discretamente su mano en la funda de su arma que colgaba de su cinturón.

\- ¿Y es buena?

\- De las mejores - Lune sonrió - cuando puedas pruébala.

\- Justo eso haré.

Ante la última palabras de Misty, este levantó el arma y le apuntó a Lune pero antes de disparar Minos empujó a su compañero y dio el primer tiro.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - gritó Lune.

La casa de Minos era de dos pisos y el sótano; en la primera planta la puerta principal adentraba al invitado a un largo pasillo que terminaba con las escaleras para subir a la segunda planta. Del lado derecho se encontraba la oficina de Minos y la de Lune, donde usualmente se guardaban varias armas; en el izquierdo, la sala y cocina. La planta de arriba sólo constaba de cinco habitaciones, sólo dos estaban ocupadas, las demás se encontraban vacías y cerradas.

El disparo de Minos falló, cinco centímetros a la derecha y hubiera herido a Misty en el hombro. Ambos hombres se cubrieron con los sofás, mientras que Lune había salido casi de la sala y terminado en en pasillo por la agresividad de Minos al aventarlo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo Minos sentándose.

\- Un pajarito me lo dijo - Misty miró el arma que le había dado Lune, era sencilla y cómoda.

\- ¿Te lo dijo Shura? - Minos sonrió.

\- Supongo que debido a que no pasarás de este día no tiene nada de malo que te lo diga - Misty sacó su celular y le envío un mensaje a Shun diciéndole que entrara - sí, me lo dijo él.

\- Maldito - dijo en voz baja Minos, después subió la voz - ¿Para quien trabaja ese desgraciado?

\- No lo sé. No estoy aquí para eso, vengo por Afrodita.

\- Sólo eres uno contra nosotros dos, ¿qué te hace creer que tienes oportunidad?

\- Que no estoy solo.

En ese momento se escucharon varió disparos en la puerta de entrada, Lune, quien había corrido a su oficina buscando un arma, se detuvo en el pasillo al escucharlos. La puerta se abrió con una patada y dejo ver a un chico que nunca en su vida había visto.

\- ¿Quién...?

Antes de terminar su frase Shun le disparó, pero Lune logró llegar hasta la puerta de la oficina de Minos y ponerse a salvo.

\- ¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué carajo está pasando?! - gritó Lune exasperado.

Nadie le contestó, Shun caminó hasta la sala y disparó en la dirección donde estaba Minos, sin ver si este seguía ahí, no estaba, pero Shun no lo noto ya hasta que se acabó su armas.

Contrario a sus enemigos Minos no contaba con decenas de hombres que trabajaran para él, sólo tenía a Lune y dos hombres más que se encargaban del trabajo en la ciudad; no necesitaba nada más. Para ese momento ambos hombres había muerto a manos de Shun.

Al terminarse sus balas Shun aventó su arma, metió la mano en un jarrón que estaba sobre la mesa del centro de la sala y sacó otra que estaba escondida. Antes de irse el día anterior, Baian había escondido varias armas para que Misty y Shun no se quedarán sin municiones.

Shun sacó otras armas y se las dio a Misty.

\- Ve por Afrodita, vengaré a mi hermano.

Misty asintió y salió por otra puerta que se encontraba cerca de la cocina. La puerta al sótano se encontraba al fondo, pasando la escalera; Misty salió con cuidado de la sala, a pesar de que sólo se enfrentaban a dos hombres nada les aseguraba que sería sencillo, después de todo esa no era la primera vez que intentaban matar a Minos dentro de su propia casa.

Con cuidado Misty logró llegar a la puerta, al ver que está estaba cerrada le disparó, a pesar de eso Minos y Lune no salieron de su escondite, necesitaban tener un plan para acabar con los invasores. Rápidamente el rubio bajó por las escaleras, su corazón latía rápidamente y por varios momentos se tuvo que detener debido a que estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer por las escaleras.

El sótano estaba oscuro y el mal olor era nauseabundo. Misty pensó en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la ultima vez que había visto a Afrodita: un año, ocho meses y veinte días. Si su amigo, compañero y ex jefe había sobrevivido tanto sin duda Misty estaba dispuesto a besarle, ni siquiera el rubio, siendo el matón que era, sobreviviría por tanto tiempo a esa clase de tortura. Al llegar a suelo buscó con el tacto algún interruptor para encender la luz, no encontró nada, pero cuando su vista se habituó a la oscuridad pudo distinguir un bulto en la esquina derecha del pequeño cuarto, al llegar al centro de este Misty sintió una pequeña cadena que estaba conectada al foco, Misty la jaló lentamente sintiendo como sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, tenía una idea sobre lo que era ese bulto.

Con la luz encendida y varios disparos escuchándose arriba Misty abrió los ojos al ver a Afrodita en un estado casi deplorable. Su amigo estaba vestido con una playera vieja y unos pantalones largos; su cabello, antes símbolo de su belleza, dedicación y cuidado, estaba maltratado, alborotado y tenía algunas partes cortadas; su aspecto delgado y pálido daba la impresión de que no había sido alimentado en varios días mientras que sus ojeras mostraban lo poco que dormía.

\- Amigo mío - susurró el rubio - ¿qué te han hecho?

Cuando Misty se acercó a Afrodita este se levantó rápidamente y sacó un vidrio roto, trató de atacarlo con eso pero el rubio pudo moverse más rápido y evitar algún tipo de daño. También ayudó el que Afrodita tuviera una cadena en el cuello que no permitía que avanzara más allá de la mitad de la habitación.

\- ¡Afrodita! - Misty trató de acercarse - ¡soy yo! ¡Misty!

Afrodita detuvo su frenético ataque y levantó el rostro provocando que el rubio entrecerrara los ojos al ver las heridas que este tenía.

\- ¿Misty? - preguntó Afrodita confundido.

\- Sí, vine por ti.

Afrodita sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

En la primera planta Shun tenía problemas. Misty tardaba más de lo esperado y entre más tiempo pasaba el joven sabía que Minos y Lune no tardarían en acorralarlo o conseguir un arma más grande para matarlo. Shun se llevó su mano a su pierna izquierda, le habían disparado, estaba sangrando mucho, pero por suerte parecía que también le había dado a Lune, ya que lo había escuchado maldecir después de disparar, por lo que quería pensar que tenía la victoria asegurada, en especial si consideraba que con Afrodita tenían ventaja numérica.

\- Escucha chico - dijo Minos cargando su escopeta - no tengo la menor idea de quien seas o por qué lo estés haciendo, pero lo que te estén pagando, te lo duplico.

Shun rió, tan alto que Minos y Lune se voltearon a ver preguntándose la razón.

\- Esto no lo hago por dinero - aún en la sala, Shun buscaba y recolectaba todas las armas que había escondido Baian - es por mi hermano, ¡lo recuerdas! ¡El chico que asesinaste el día que Helena le dio la libreta de su esposo a los gemelos!-

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Minos miró a Lune esperando alguna respuesta, pero este estaba tan confundido como él, ambos se dieron cuenta de que los habían sacado de nuevo de la jugada.

\- ¡No sé de que me hablas niño!

\- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Asesinaste a mi hermano! ¡Vi tu maldito auto!

\- ¿Mi auto? - Minos tuvo la necesidad de salir de su oficina y caminar hacia enfrente hasta llegar a la sala y hablar con el chico - ¿Mi viejo Cadillac blanco?

\- ¡Sí! Además - Shun revisó que una de las armas estuviera cargada, como lo estaba haciendo con todas - También encontré tus estúpidas balas gravadas con tus iniciales, maldito idiota.

Minos se quedó sin palabras, ese auto se lo habían robado casi dos meses hasta que Baian lo encontró abandonado en alguna calle de la ciudad. Analizando las cosas, el auto se lo habían robado a Baian después de darle una golpiza; a pesar de que Minos utilizó a sus dos hombres para buscar el auto no pudo encontrarlo; hasta que Baian lo encontró pero no dio mayor explicación sobre el lugar exacto. Respecto a las balas, Minos le había dado varias al chico ya que este quería aprender como gravarlas, por lo que las que le dio, pensó Minos en su momento, servirían para guiarlo.

\- Lune, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

\- Ese mocoso nos traicionó - Lune olvidó su herida en su hombro, su enojo era más grande.

Relativamente lejos de ahí, Sorrento escuchaba toda la conversación; días atrás Baian había escondido micrófonos en toda la casa, tantos que era imposible no escuchar hasta el más mínimo sonido; estos habían sido colocados con la intención de asegurarse que cosas como las que estaban pasando no sucedieran. Tenía que admitir que su amigo había hecho un gran trabajo, nadie había sospechado de él hasta ese momento, y aún no se percataban de los micrófonos. Sorrento se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hacia la casa, se suponía que esos sujetos debían de estar disparándose, no hablando y llegando a conclusiones a las que no era necesario llegar.

Al estar frente a la casa Sorrento se quitó sus audífonos, ya podía escuchar la conversación en vivo.

\- Nos tendieron una trampa chico - dijo Lune.

\- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo si prometes salir de la sala sin armas, nosotros haremos lo mismo - habló Minos.

\- ¡Mentirosos!

Antes de que alguien más pudiera añadir algo, y gracias a que nadie estaba asomándose por las dos entras, Sorrento se dio la oportunidad de lanzar dos granadas de humo hacia ambas habitaciones y salir rápido de ahí, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para motivarlos; era mejor que ya todos estuvieran muertos, pero no tenía muchas ganas de matar a alguien ese día, además de que ya había comenzado a llover.

Con las bombas de humo los tres sujetos tuvieron que salir rápidamente de sus respectivos escondites; todos se encontraron en el pasillo y al verse cara a cara se atacaron. Shun le apuntó a Minos pero Lune logró empujar a su jefe, quien terminó saliendo de la casa y comenzó a mojarse por la lluvia. Dentro, Lune le quitó a Shun el arma y la aventó lejos, después golpeó a Shun en el estómago, este resistió el golpe y tomó a Lune con fuerza del hombro herido, provocando que este gritara y terminara arrodillándose.

Shun aprovechó la ventaja en estatura para tomar a Lune de la camisa y golpearle el rostro; pero después de un par de golpes y la nariz sangrando Lune logró levantarse, de su bolsillo derecho sacó una pequeña navaja y se la clavó a Shun justo abajo de las costillas. En cuanto el chico sintió el metal dentro de su cuerpo miró hacia abajo buscando el lugar de la herida. Lune sacó al navaja y volvió a clavársela, ahora del otro lado y lo acercó a él.

\- Ahora puedes reunirte con tu hermano - susurró, antes de comenzar a clavarle la navaja en distintas partes del cuerpo.

Cuando Shun dejó de moverse Lune dejó caer el cuerpo, el humo comenzaba a disiparse, pero aún era difícil ver a través de él, por eso no notó cuando Misty lo tacleó y ambos salieron de la casa, justo en el lugar donde había terminado Minos minutos atrás, sólo que para su suerte ya se había levantado.

Con Lune y Misty en el suelo tratando de levantarse Minos caminó dentro de su casa, estaba completamente empapado por lo que tuvo que hacer todo su fleco para atrás para poder ver mejor, frente a él se encontraba Afrodita.

\- Veo que te dejaron libre - Minos sonrió.

\- Te dije que me vengaría.

\- ¿Crees que podrás conmigo? ¿En el estado en el que te encuentras?

\- Lucharía contra ti estando peor, no descansaré hasta que pueda bailar sobre tu tumba.

\- Bien - Minos levantó los puños - en ese caso terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

\- ¡Misty! - gritó Afrodita también levantando los puños - ¡No quiero que intervengas! ¡Mata al perro de Minos y lárgate de aquí!

\- ¡Digo lo mismo Lune!

Ambos nombrados se voltearon a ver, aceptaban las palabras de sus compañeros, por lo que rápidamente comenzaron a batirse en el lodo que se había formado.

Dentro de la casa, Afrodita y Minos habían entrado a la sala, nadie aún lanzaba un golpe, ambos se miraba fijamente esperando a que uno comenzará. La habitación estaba destruida por lo que trataban de caminar con cuidado para evitar caer; Afrodita estaba cansado y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse lucido, usualmente a esas horas solía desmayarse o dormir, pero la sed de venganza y toda la adrenalina lo mantenía despierto; por su parte Minos se encontraba cansado por todo el trabajo que le había dado Shun.

Ambos decidieron que era momento de atacar y lanzaron un golpe al mismo tiempo, el golpe de Minos logró ser más fuerte que el de Afrodita, quien terminó en el suelo, pero Afrodita logró levantarse rápidamente, sólo para recibir otro golpe; en el suelo una vez más, utilizó su pies para tirar a Minos y una vez que esté también terminó en el suelo Afrodita aprovechó para subirse arriba de él y comenzar a golpearlo en el rostro.

Con dificultad, Minos logró safar uno de sus brazos, debido a que Afrodita tenía sus piernas sobre estos, y le dio un golpe en el estómago. Una vez que se pudo levantar aprovechó para comenzar a patear a Afrodita, que seguía en el suelo; para tratar de alejar a Minos, Afrodita logró alcanzar un trozo de madera del mueble que había sido destruido por las balas y golpeó a su contrincante con él, lo arrojó hacia su cabeza.

Sangre comenzó a salir de la cabeza de Minos y Afrodita, en un acto sumamente descuidado, se levantó rápidamente y empujó a Minos contra la ventana, rompiéndola y terminando ambos afuera. Minos se quedó en el suelo, él había recibido el mayor daño e incluso podía sentir como algunos pedazos de vidrio se habían quedado en su espalda, pero no había sido el único herido, Afrodita, al incorporarse, notó que sangre salía de su brazo izquierdo, un enorme pedazo de vidrio se había incrustado en este, muy cerca del codo.

A ambos les costaba trabajo respirar, el olor a sangre y tierra mojada era tan penetrante que por un momento Afrodita pensó que ese olor se quedaría con él para siempre. Mientras agachaba la mirada y trataba de quitar el pedazo de vidrio Minos logró levantarse y se aventó con Afrodita de regreso a la casa, sólo que esta vez Afrodita cayó sobre una pequeña mesa que ese encontraba ahí.

Esta vez ninguno pudo levantarse, ambos estaban cansados. Afrodita se dio cuenta de que no podría ganarle a Minos en su estado, pero tampoco podía permitir que este triunfará. Con trabajo, se comenzó a arrastrar en dirección a la cocina; para llegar a esta era necesario entrar por la puerta que conectaba ambos cuartos, para su suerte, esa puerta se encontraba en el lado izquierdo, donde estaba.

Mientras Afrodita se arrastraba Minos perdió momentáneamente la conciencia, un estruendoso trueno lo hizo abrir los ojos y preguntarse qué pasaba, el dolor de su cuerpo lo hizo reaccionar. Levantó la cabeza en busqueda de su enemigo pero no encontró a nadie.

Lentamente, se levantó y siguió tambaleante el rastro de sangre que había dejado Afrodita. Al llegar a la cocina encontró a este sentado a lado de la estufa.

\- ¿Te harás el héroe? -le preguntó.

\- Creí que lo habías entendido, Minos, no hay héroes en esta historia.

\- ¿Piensas desperdiciar tu vida así? - Minos trataba de hacer tiempo en lo que buscaba algún arma con la mirada - ¿Qué hay sobre lo de bailar sobre mi tumba?

\- Tendrá que esperar.

\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea? - le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, había localizado un arma justo frente a él.

\- Bueno, al menos podré llevarte al infierno yo mismo.

Minos abrió la boca para agregar algo más pero no puedo; minutos antes de que apareciera, Afrodita le había abierto a las llaves de gas de la estufa y en sus manos tenía un encendedor, en ese momento Afrodita encendió el encendedor y toda la casa explotó.

Fuera de ella Lune y Misty dejaron de luchar en cuanto vieron la explosión, ambos miraron sorprendidos como la casa se incendiaba con sus dos amigos adentro. Lune sintió un enorme odio y tristeza invadirle, antes de que Misty reaccionara Lune lo tomó de los hombros y le dio un cabezazo, dejando al rubio en el suelo. Al voltear a la derecha Misty vio un arma en el suelo, no importaba como había llegado ahí, así que Misty comenzó a gatera hacia ella, pero Lune notó sus intenciones y también avanzó.

Estirando su mano lo más que pudo Misty logró tomar el arma y le disparó a Lune justo en el cuello, este terminó en el suelo, comenzaba a ahogarse en su propia sangre, al revisar el arma Misty descubrió que está ya no tenía balas, tendría que dejar a Lune morir ahogado en su sangre en lugar de ahorrarle el sufrimiento.

Misty miró hacia enfrente y contempló la casa en llamas, parecía que todo había terminado, se levantó, había salvado a Afrodita y dejado que este tomara su propia decisión respecto a cuándo y cómo morir.

Miró hacia atrás al escuchar el sonido de un arma siendo cargada.

\- ¿Me matarás? - le preguntó a Sorrento, que se cubría con un paraguas.

\- Depende de lo que hagas.

\- Cuando éramos niños le había prometido a su madre que lo cuidaría - Misty volvió a ver la casa - era un niño delgado y débil, creo que por eso tanto interés por salvarlo. Basé toda mi vida en él, en velar por su bienestar, por ella.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Mi promesa ya no tiene sentido - Misty suspiró - debo de decirle que falle.

\- En ese caso - Sorrento guardó su arma - te dejo ir.

Misty asintió en silencio, miró hacia el cielo, dejando que la lluvia se llevará la sangre y lodo, y esperó de corazón que el hombre que le había dicho donde estaba Afrodita estuviera bien y cumpliera con su misión, era lo menos que podía hacer.


	21. Capítulo 21

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

\- ¡Maldición!

Shura miró como un grupo de policías era masacrado a manos de otro grupo de delincuentes. Llevaban cerca de tres horas dentro del primer piso y no podían avanzar, la lluvia continuaba afuera y el que el Sol se metiera le hacía sentir que todo se hacía más desolado. Buscó con la mirada a Aioros, necesitaban un plan, un buen plan y su amigo era el único que podía ayudarlo, el plan de Shion no funcionaba.

\- ¡Necesitamos un maldito plan!

Gritó, esperando que alguien pudiera escucharlo y ofrecerle un milagro.

\- ¡Este es el plan!

Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, atrás de él, en otra mesa, estaba Suikyō tratando de protegerse de algunas balas. A pesar de estar adentro del bar no habían logrado pasar de media pista debido a que los hombres de los gemelos, aunque pocos, tenían mejores armas que las de los policías, quienes los superaban en numero, pero no por mucho tiempo. Varios policías se habían quedado afuera debido a que los hombres de Saga seguían en las ventanas, disparándoles a los de la calle mientras los de Kanon se encargaban de los hombres de Suikyō y Aioros que habían entrado, junto con Shura después de dejar a los oficiales heridos en una ambulancia.

Suikyō le ordenó a uno de sus hombres que lo cubriera mientras este se acercaba a Shura; el pelinegro veía con asombro la valentía del detective a quién tal vez había juzgado mal.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? - le preguntó Suikyō una vez que pudo reunirse con Shura.

\- Sacar a todos los policías, hay demasiada gente aquí - Shura se asomó de su escondite para disparar - es sólo una idea pero no se me ocurre nada más.

\- Necesitamos algo mejor que eso - Suikyō miró que se había quedado sin balas - ¡maldición! - al ver que ya no tenía más balas miró a Shura - ¿y después?

\- ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!

\- Ya no tengo balas - Suikyō bajó la voz, pero aún así Shura podía escucharlo claro - y estoy seguro que no soy el único... todo el plan de Shion y la Europol es una completa basura, nos trajeron a nuestra muerte.

\- Por eso es necesario sacar a los policias de aquí y crear nuestro propio plan, necesitamos a Aioros.

Suikyō abrió la boca esperando poder agregar algo más o al menos poder empezar a trazar un plan, pero antes de mencionar una palabra, Aioros llegó corriendo y se detuvo a lado de Shura.

\- Vi que se estaban reuniendo - dijo tratando de cubrirse por completo con la mesa, que habían acomodado a modo que pudieran cubrirse mejor con ella - ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- En eso estamos - dijo Suikyō sonriendo al ver a su compañero bien.

\- Aioros, fue tu idea entrar, tú debes de tener un plan.

\- ¿Yo? - Aioros se llevó una mano al mentón - Distraeré a los tiradores, Suikyō y tú subirán para buscar a los gemelos, esto no se terminará hasta que cortemos la cabeza de la serpiente, o cabezas en este caso.

\- Ya no tengo balas - Suikyō miró a su compañero

\- ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar aquí y pelear contigo? - Shura miró a Aioros molesto.

\- Te daré de las mías - dijo mirando a Suikyō - y tú - miró a Shura - tienes que subir porque eres el único que conoce este maldito lugar, tú nos guiaras a la victoria.

\- Suena un poco complicado.

\- Confío en ti.

Aioros sonrió, Shura miró que de su nariz salía sangre, eso no lo había notado, así como tampoco había notado que Suikyō sangraba de su brazo derecho, parecía sólo el roce de una bala, pero aún así no lo había escuchado quejarse, tal vez el detective ni siquiera lo había notado.

\- Bien, pero necesitamos sacar a sus hombres de aquí, o que entren más, ¿qué hay de la escuadra que manejaba Shion y el sujeto de la Europol?

\- No preguntes - Suikyō y Aioros se miraron, sabían que Shion no entraría hasta que se enterará que todos los policías dentro de ese lugar estaban muertos, o sólo ellos dos.

\- Bien - Shura decidió no preguntar más, pocas veces esos dos estaban de acuerdo en algo y no planeaba estropearlo.

Mientras Shura empezaba a formular un ingenioso plan para pasar por la pared de maleantes, subir por el elevador y matar a los que estuvieran en el segundo piso para llegar con los gemelos, Julián y Baian subían por unas escaleras secretas, lugar al que habían llegado después de pasar por un par de policías y llegar a la entrada secreta de Kanon, información brindada por Thetis. El silencio en ese lugar era de cierta forma aterrador; los jóvenes llevaban caminando un largo tiempo, había varios pasillos hechos para confundir a un desconocido y éstos llegaron a provocar que perdieran tiempo, pero parecía que finalmente habían encontrado el camino correcto.

\- ¿Qué hay de los policías corruptos? - preguntó Baian tratando de acabar con el silencio.

\- Nos encargaremos de ellos a su tiempo.

\- Bien... ¿Quieres que te deje a Kanon?

\- Sería mejor, pero si lo tienes puedes dispararle tú.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí.

\- Bien... ¿Io también está aquí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y si él agarra a Kanon?

\- Esperará a que uno de los dos llegue y si no puede hacerlo le dije que lo matara.

\- ¿Y Saga?

\- La policía se encargará de él.

\- ¿Y si no?

\- Shura lo hará, si no lo hace está muerto, en especial después de su acto heroico en la calle hace un par de horas.

\- ... Estoy nervioso

Después de un par de segundos y preguntas cuyas respuestas sospechaba Baian, el chico reveló la razón por la que no dejaba de hablar.

\- Yo también Baian.

\- Julián... quiero decirte algo... sí morimos... o yo muero...

\- No lo digas.

\- Pero...

\- No lo hagas - Julián bajo el volumen de su voz, como si quisiera que incluso Baian no lo escuchará - no es necesario, y no quiero escucharlo.

\- Bien - Baian iba a agregar algo más pero de repente, escucharon varias armas disparándose, estaban cerca.

\- Llegó el momento.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron lentamente la puerta que estaba frente a ellos, antes de poder abrirla por completo se percataron de que había un matón justo frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - le susurró Baian a Julián.

\- Empezar.

Julián pateó la puerta; los hombres que estaban cerca de ella se sorprendieron, el chico sonrió, el elemento sorpresa fue sin duda su mejor carta.

Antes de que algún hombre pudiera hacer algo Julián comenzó a disparar, fue secundado por Baian, que no estaba dispuesto a que algo le sucediera a su amigo . El escándalo que provocaron ambos fue persibido por los policías, en especial Shura, Suikyō y Aioros, los primeros dos vieron en él su oportunidad para entrar al elevador debido a que el lugar donde se escuchaban los disparos era en el lado izquierdo, el elevador se encontraba al derecho, en donde estaban los estantes de bebidas y donde los hombres de los gemelos se habían escondido.

Ambos hombres corrieron, fueron cubiertos por Aioros y algunos otros policías. Al llegar al elevador tuvieron que esperar un par de segundos en lo que este bajaba; varios hombres se dieron cuenta de la presencia de estos y su pretensión de subir por lo que se voltearon para dispararles pero los tiradores desconocidos para los policías lograron hacerse cargo de ellos, cuando el elevador llegó y las puertas se abrieron Shura y Suikyō no tardaron en entrar y hacer todo lo posible por que este cerrara las puertas y comenzará a subir.

\- ¿Eran tuyos? - preguntó Shura una vez que las puertas se cerraron y estaban a salvo.

\- No creo, tal vez de Aioros o Shion.

\- Tenemos suerte.

\- Sí... ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?

\- Este edificio tiene tres pisos, el de arriba por lo general se utiliza para guardar todo el alcohol, el último es el que nos interesa, en ese están Saga y Kanon.

\- ¿Te encargas de Kanon?

\- Saga tratará de matarme, eso es obvio, tal vez sería mejor si me enfrento a él.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- No, pero no tengo opción.

Mientras ellos subían Kanon le daba indicaciones a Io sobre lo que debía de hacer en caso de que tuvieran que salir de ahí, algo que, cómo se veía, no tardaría en pasar.

\- Saga - dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano - tengo que decirte algo.

\- Estoy ocupado - Saga cargaba su arma.

\- Tengo un plan en caso de que los policías lleguen hasta aquí y...

\- ¿Un plan?

\- Sí, incluye un bote y un viaje al continente, conozco a alguien que...

\- ¿El continente? - interrumpió Saga, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se paró frente a su hermano - ¿Eso era lo que hacías todo este tiempo ahí? ¿Traicionarme?

\- No, no me estás escuchando... lo que trato de decirte es que...

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme! ¡Sabía que me traicionarías!

\- ¡No me grites! -Kanon empujó a Saga - ¡Si alguien tiene el derecho de reclamar soy yo! ¿Cómo sabias lo de mis viajes?

\- Eso no te importa.

\- ¡Claro que me importa!

La discusión de los gemelos fue interrumpida por el sonido de un disparo, los gemelos voltearon hacia la derecha, dirección de donde provenía el disparo, y vieron ahí a Suikyō y Shura saliendo del elevador. Ninguno de los gemelos esperaba que los policías llegarán hasta ahí tan pronto, pensaron que se quedarían abajo más tiempo.

Al ver a Shura, Saga sintió como su rostro se enrojecía de la ira que sintió al ver al traidor; arrojó su arma al suelo y corrió para embestir a un Shura sorprendido por la acción del gemelo mayor, gracias a esto también soltó su arma. Ambos terminaron en el elevador, con Shura en el suelo y Saga arriba de él ya que pretendía golpearlo hasta matarlo pero, a pesar de no estar preparado, Shura detuvo los golpes y trató de quitar a Saga de encima.

En la habitación, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano, Kanon corrió hacia donde estaba Suikyō y comenzó a golpearlo; el detective no se quedó atrás, a diferencia de Shura estaba más preparado para ese tipo de cosas. Los golpes de Kanon y la forma en la que lo empujaba hacia atrás provocaron que Suikyō chocara con la pared en la que se encontraba el botón del elevador; este se cerró, dejando a Saga y Shura dentro de él. Suikyō logró sacar su puño de acero y golpeó al gemelo menor con él en las costillas, provocando que este se separarse y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos, debido al dolor.

Con Kanon agachado Suikyō aprovecho para tomarlo por la camisa y comenzar a golpearlo en el rostro, la sangre no tardó en brotar de la boca del herido y manchar parte de la ropa del policía. No existía alguna clase de rivalidad o un duelo parejo, Suikyō era superior en todo sentido y Kanon pudo presentir su final. Sin embargo, un golpe certero en la cabeza de Suikyō provocó que este se desmayara, Io, quien había presenciado toda la pelea desde una esquina de la habitación, no permitiría que su jefe muriera de esa forma, o al menos no a manos de ese hombre.

\- ¿Dónde carajos estabas?

Io no dijo nada, pero sacó su arma y le apuntó a Kanon, que seguía en el suelo.

\- No te muevas.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

\- ... Venganza.

Dentro de elevador, Saga comenzaba a perder su ventaja; a pesar de su cansancio, Shura estaba decidido a terminar todo ahí mismo. Se levantó con nuevas energías y golpeó a Saga justo en la cara, lamentaba no tener un arma o algo parecido, pero se las arreglaría, sólo tenía que presionar el botón de bajada y esperar que Aioros ganará la batalla de abajo. Sin embargo, Saga también se levantó y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño cuchillo; la puerta del elevador se abrió, estaban en la "bodega", Shura salió primero, no quitaba su mirada de Saga mientras caminaba y se adentraba al lugar que estaba a oscuras.

\- ¿Por eso aceptaste mi invitación? - pregunto Saga - ya eras un policía cuando entraste por esas puertas.

\- Sólo estoy pagando mis deudas.

\- ¿Y las deudas que tenías conmigo?

\- Esas ya estaba saldadas, puedes preguntarle a Shaka.

\- Shaka... - Saga sonrió - debió matarte en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

\- Yo también pienso eso.

\- No te preocupes, pronto cumpliré tus deseos.

Saga tomó una botella que estaba a lado de él con su mano libre y se la aventó a Shura, este levantó el brazo izquierdo para cubrirse, se cortó, y cuando bajó el brazo se encontró con Saga a escasos centímetros de él, Shura se sorprendió y antes de siquiera poder alejarse sintió una punzada en su costado derecho; se arrodilló y lamentó haberlo hecho debido a que los pedazos de vidrio de la botella se incrustaron en su pierna herida desde tiempo atrás, parte del recuerdo de su aventura en casa de Death Mask; sintió como Saga le daba vueltas a la pequeña navaja que estaba dentro de él.

Tan pronto como el gemelo mayor sacó su arma Shura cayó por completo en el suelo, se llevó su mano a su costado tratando de evitar que la sangre saliera. Mientras veía como Saga caminaba hacia el elevador sonrió, ser abandonado en ese lugar mientras decenas de personas morian a sus pies no sonaba tan mal, lo único que lamentaba era que Saga seguía con vida.

En el piso de arriba, Julián veía a Kanon, que seguía en el suelo levemente confundido.

\- ¿Me conoces?

\- Debería.

Su cabello estaba amarrado, e incluso aun llevaba su gorra de oficial, contrario a Baian que había perdido hasta su chaqueta. Julián se acercó a Kanon, se quitó la gorra y mientras se despeinaba se agachó para que el gemelo menor pudiera verlo mejor.

\- Solo - dijo Kanon, ese chico era una copia casi exacta de su padre, el color de cabello y ojos eran la única diferencia. Sonrió.

\- Pensé que habías muerto... Eres fuerte chico.

\- Contrario a ti, al parecer - Julián volteo a ver a Suikyō, que comenzaba a moverse.

\- Despertará pronto - Baian levantó un arma del suelo, originalmente de Saga y le apuntó a Suikyō.

\- Entonces arrojenlo por la venta.

Baian e Io se miraron, no sabían a ciencia cierta si Julián hablaba en serio, hasta donde ellos sabían no se cobrarían vidas de inocentes, al menos no de parte de ellos, y estaban seguros de que el policía era inocente, no estaba en la libreta de Death Mask de policías corruptos.

\- Puede que no muera - Julián intuía por qué los chicos no hacían lo que había ordenado - no estamos lejos del suelo, y el tiroteo se detuvo hace minutos, hay que aprovechar eso.

\- Pero... - Io miró a Julián.

\- Si no van a hacerlo entonces será mejor que se vayan - Julián se levantó y caminó hacia un estante, ahí Io había escondido un par de cosas que podrían ser útiles, como más armas - creí que ya lo sabían, no somos los buenos, tal vez nunca lo seremos.

Baian e Io se miraron, lo comprendieron, Io le dio su arma a Julián, para que pudiera seguir vigilando a Kanon, y ayudó a Baian a cargar a Suikyō, quien comenzaba a despertar.

\- Por mucho tiempo estuve pensando en lo que te haría en cuanto estuviéramos en esta situación - Julián comenzó a hablar, sólo miraba a Kanon, sacó una cuerda, pero sólo la tiró al suelo - colgarte, disparate en la cabeza, romper cada uno de tus huesos y ver cómo morías lentamente, hacerte lo mismo que les hicieron a ellos... dejarte con vida - sonrió, Baian e Io, en la ventana, miraron a su amigo sorprendidos, al igual que Kanon - no hay peor castigo que la vida, en especial la vida en prisión.

\- ¿Lo dejarás con vida? - gritaron ambos jóvenes, su grito fue tan fuere que se convirtió en el impulso necesario para que Suikyō, que estaba a media ventana, despertara y terminará el mismo por aventarse, pero eso ya no importaba para los jóvenes.

Julián miró a sus amigos, en ese momento el elevador se abrió y dejó ver a un cansado Saga.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos; Kanon no tardó en reponerse y se arrojó sobre Julián, lo tomó de la cabeza para azotarla en el suelo.

Saga se arrojó al suelo al ver que los otros dos jóvenes comenzaron dispararle, tratando de ser prudentes al momento de gastar sus balas, buscaron con las mirada el lugar en el que se había escondido Saga.

\- Te di... la oportunidad de vivir... - dijo Julián safándose de agarre de Kanon - ahora te mataré.

Ambos dieron algunas vueltas por el suelo, Io y Baian no intervendrían; cuando Julián estuvo arriba de Kanon comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro tan fuerte como podía. Pero su delgado cuerpo no era competencia para la complexión fuerte de Kanon, quien logró quitarse de encima al chico y provocar que este chocara contra la mesa de centro. Kanon comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el arma que estaba en el suelo, la había visto minutos atrás pero no había tenido oportunidad de ir por ella; justo antes de alcanzarla, está fue pateada por Io, quién también le pisó la mano, antes de poder hacer otra cosa Saga salió de su escondite y se arrojó sobre el chico. Baian corrió a ayudar a su amigo.

Kanon estaba por hacer lo mismo con su hermano, pero sintió como lo jalaban de las piernas, era Julián, cuyo cabello comenzaba teñirse de rojo por los golpes que sangraban.

Kanon comenzó a patearlo pero Julián logró sostenerlo de ambas piernas y le clavó un vidrio, proveniente de la mesa, en una de ellas.

Cansado, Julián tomó otro pedazo de vidrio y se lo clavó exactamente en el lugar en el que Saga le había clavado el cuchillo a Shura minutos atrás; Kanon miró al chico a los ojos, el odio en esa puñalada era más notable en sus ojos.

\- Te veré en el infierno muchacho - dijo sonriendo.

\- Saluda a mi padre de mi parte.

Julián le clavó el vidrio en diferentes partes del pecho, lo sostenía tan fuerte que incluso su mano comenzó a sangrar, pero no le importo.

\- ¡Kanon! - gritó Saga, Baian e Io estaba arriba de él.

El ver como su hermano sangraba hizo que Saga se levantara y tirara a los chicos, al verlo acercarse Julián retrocedió aún en el suelo hasta que sintió como su mano chocaba con el arma que había tratado de alcanzar Kanon. Sin perder el tiempo Julián le apuntó a Saga y le disparó; le dio en la pierna y cayó, pero eso no evitó que tratará de llegar a su hermano; Julián volvió a dispararle, ahora dándole en el hombro. Baian se levantó y le apuntó a Saga en la cabeza, este ya estaba abrazando a Kanon.

\- No - dijo Julián, justo antes de que Baian apretara el gatillo - ya no nos hará nada.

Julián vio como Saga perdía toda esa fortaleza que lo caracterizaba en el abrazo que le daba a su hermano moribundo.

\- Vámonos - Julián se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y caminó hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

\- Kanon... - susurró Saga - estarás bien...

\- Siempre mientes... cuando las cosas van mal.

\- No hables.

\- Lo... lo siento... siento no haberte dicho lo del continente - Kanon miró a Saga a los ojos.

\- Eso ya no importa - Saga sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, por lo que levantó la mano para tallarse los ojos.

\- ... Mírame - Kanon estiró la mano para tocar el rostro de su gemelo - ...creo... que esta vez ganarás el duelo de miradas.

Dado que todos los policías de afuera habían visto la caída de Suikyō por la ventana, Shion tomó esa como su señal de entrada; la situación adentro había sido controlada levemente por Aioros; los tiradores de las ventanas habían sido eliminados. Shion entró con sus hombres con toda libertad, terminaron por encargarse de los maleantes que quedaban y se enteraron de que los gemelos se encontraban arriba por lo que subieron sin problemas. Cuando llegaron al último piso encontraron una habitación destrozada y a Saga abrazando del cadáver de Kanon.

\- Arrestenlo - dijo Shion mirando la habitación - debo de llamar al gobernador y decirle que todo terminó, ganamos.

 _COMENTARIOS:_

 _Primero que nada, y cómo siempre, gracias por leer, y lamento el retraso._

 _Hay dos cosas que están revoloteando en mi cabeza y creo un poco necesarias de aclarar porque podrían darse problemas, si no es que ya existen._

 _Primero, hace mucho tiempo, si no mal recuerdo en el capítulo 14, había dicho qué ya eran los últimos; eso es verdad, de hecho eran seis capítulos finales y el epílogo, pero me resultaron terriblemente largos y pensé que podría terminar siendo aburrido, así que los dividí, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya los había cortado demasiado, de dos hice como cuatro lo cual es un poco increíble, así que después de meditarlo y cosas que tienen que ver con la segunda cosa a mencionar, dejaré los últimos dos y el epílogo como están. Respecto a lo segundo, tiene que ver con la falta de tiempo que tengo y el que parezco político con todas las promesas que hago respecto a cuando voy a publicar (chiste local), pero lo de continuar los jueves es verdad, es el único día que tengo libre, por eso mi desaparición las últimas dos semanas; no puedo asegurar cada semana, pero sí que este mes se termina._

 _Para ya no alargar más está sección de "disculpas y justificaciones"; una vez más lamento mis inconsistencias con esta historia y de verdad muchas gracias por leer._


	22. Chapter 22

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, S. Teshirogi y Toei Animation._**

* * *

Shura abrió los ojos, más que por la luz que entraba por la ventana y le daba en la cara, por el olor a humo que comenzaba a inundar su habitación. Miró por todos lados buscando el origen, y no tardó en encontrarlo en una silueta oscura que poco a poco comenzó a tomar mejor forma.

\- Buenos días Shura.

\- Hola Shaka - el pelinegro se sentó, está vez no estaba sorprendido, esperaba esa visita prácticamente desde que ingresó al hospital meses atrás - Si sabes que no está permitido fumar, ¿verdad?

Shaka se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana, que estaba abierta, para evitar que el humo llegará al pasillo.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó ignorando la última pregunta.

\- Pues sigo con vida, inexplicablemente.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de tu...? - Shaka señaló su pierna.

\- Todavía la tengo, si eso quieres saber. Lo único que lamento es que nunca podre participar en un maratón - dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Entiendo... - el rubio suspiró - estoy aquí porque ya es el momento.

\- Lo sé.

La muerte de Kanon y la captura de Saga habían sido todo un gran acontecimiento; la prensa no dejaba de hablar de eso, alabando el trabajo cooperativo entre la policía de la isla y la Europol, además de marcar el suceso como el mayor logro del gobernador en toda su trayectoria como político. Todo estaba pintado de color de rosa, pero la realidad era otra, decenas de policías muertos, muchos más heridos, y dos de los mejores agentes de la isla habían renunciado, sin olvidar el que uno de ellos estaba en el hospital en coma.

\- En dos meses mi padre hará una ceremonia para honrar a los caídos y es el momento perfecto para atacar - Shaka cerró la ventana, el objetivo de encender su cigarrillo había sido completado, despertar a Shura - será como en una película.

\- Es demasiado pronto - Shura se alertó - ni siquiera sé si para ese momento ya estaré fuera del hospital.

\- Saldrás en una semana, ya lo arreglé todo.

\- Pero...

\- También te daré tu arma y te indicaré el lugar donde debes de estar - Shaka volvió a ignorarlo.

Shura suspiró.

\- Bien.

\- Sorrento te ayudará con el plan de escape.

\- No gracias, no confío en ese chico.

\- Que curioso - Shaka sonrió - él dice lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? Es tu padre - Shura esperaba poder convencer al rubio de que abandone el plan.

\- Me tengo que ir, nos veremos en dos meses.

Shaka miró al suelo y caminó hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró al otro lado de esta a Milo y Camus, quienes lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- Adiós - el rubio se despidió y pasó a un lado de ambos amigos sin siquiera mirarlos.

\- ¿Shura que está pasando? - dijo Milo mientras era empujado por Camus.

\- ¿Qué quieres que pase?

\- ¿Qué hacía él aquí? - Milo lo miró molesto.

\- Sólo quería saber como estaba.

\- Pero no son amigos, estoy seguro que ni siquiera sé conocen.

\- ¿Quién dice que no?

\- Te peleaste con Marín porque hablaba con él - Camus dejó a Milo en el lado izquierdo de Shura y se sentó en la silla que estaba del otro lado.

\- ¿Cómo está Aioros? - preguntó Shura esperando que el tema anterior fuera olvidado.

Milo y Camus se miraron, sabían lo que trataba de hacer su amigo.

\- Bien - dijeron ambos.

\- Me alegra.

\- Aunque ahora que está desempleado no sabemos que pueda hacer - Camus suspiró - ya perdió su departamento y parece ser que el jefe de la policía está evitando que Aioros trabaje en algo relacionado con seguridad.

\- Me imagino...

\- Tal vez deberíamos de invitarlo a pasar un tiempo con nosotros - Milo miró a Camus.

\- Eso es algo que debemos de hablar en famila, no olvides al nuevo bebé.

\- Cómo olvídalo... - Milo torció la boca - todavía no olvidó que estoy molesto contigo.

\- Ya te dije que no discutiré contigo sobre eso.

\- Pueden tener sus peleas familiares en otro lugar, quiero dormir.

\- ¿Nos dirás cómo terminaste en medio de la disputa por la isla? - Camus se sentó derecho en la silla.

\- ... sólo pasaba por ahí.

\- ¿De verdad crees que nos creeremos eso? - dijo Milo.

\- ... Fue por Aioria - Shura suspiró - yo... no puedo vivir con la idea de saber que él ya no está y...

Shura calló, no sabía cómo expresarlo; Milo y Camus se volvieron a ver, comprendían perfectamente a lo que se refería Shura, y ninguna palabra podía servir para evitar que la sensación de pesadumbre que comenzó a inundar el ambiente se dispersara.

\- Hay algo que debo decirles, en caso de que todo salga mal...

\- ¿Tiene que ver con la visita de Shaka? - preguntó Milo levemente.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? - ahora fue Camus.

\- Matar al gobernador - Shura miró hacia enfrente.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Después de lo de Death Mask Shaka me buscó en el hospital para matarme por no pagar mis deudas con los gemelos - suspiró - no lo hizo, pero ahora le debo la vida y la única forma de pagarlo es matando a su padre.

\- ¡Estas loco Shura! - Milo gritó, se acercó a su amigo para poder regañarlo mejor - ¡Debemos de llamar a la policía! ¡A la prensa! ¡Al gobernador para decirle que su maldito hijo planea matarlo! ¡Debemos de...!

\- Estoy contigo - Camus interrumpió a Milo y tomó el hombro de Shura.

Shura reconocía esa mirada, Camus estaba determinado a seguirlo sin importar qué, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando comenzaron a planear el robo a Death Mask. Milo los miró a ambos y suspiró, no podía quedarse afuera.

\- Bien, firmaré me sentencia de muerte... Yo también estoy contigo.

\- Gracias chicos pero no es necesario.

\- No nos interesa - dijeron ambos.

Shura sonrió al saber que después de todo no estaba solo y que sus amigos estarían ahí para él, en las buenas y en las malas.

Con el paso de los días y su salida del hospital Shura comenzó a prepararse para ejecutar su tarea. El espacio donde el gobernador daría su discurso se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad; específicamente la plaza principal dado que sería un evento público. El lugar que había escogido Shaka para ejecutar el disparo era en el edificio de enfrente.

\- Como en una película de Hollywood - le había repetido en rubio cuando se encontraron dos semanas antes del hecho en la plaza, para repasar el plan.

\- ¿Sólo me colocaré ahí? - Shura se apoyó en su bastón.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué hay de los policías que intentarán matarme?

\- El edificio donde estarás pertenece a la familia de Sorrento, hace poco construyó una "salida secreta" para ti, saldrás por ahí.

\- Bien... - Shura suspiró, no sabía si podía confiar en lo que le decía - creo que debo de decirte algo...

Shaka lo miró, no le agradaba como sonaba eso.

\- Hablé con Milo y Camus... lo saben todo.

\- Cuando dices todo, ¿a qué te refieres?

\- A todo.

\- ¿Y cuál es su plan?

\- Quieren ayudarme.

\- Sabes que eso no es posible - Shaka se puso sus lentes oscuros - este tiene que parecer uno de mis trabajos, y lo hago solo.

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, eso pasará.

\- ¿Y qué gano con la participación de tus amigos? - Shaka miró a Shura.

\- La semana pasada hablé con Aioros... - Shura suspiró - Marín te debió de decir que renunció a la policía justo el día en que fue el operativo.

\- Sí, es una tragedia para la isla - Shaka lo dijo en serio.

\- Parece ser que existe un razón en especial por la que renunció, Suikyō también lo hizo.

\- ¿Insinúas algo? - Shaka levantó una ceja.

\- Sólo digo que no puede ser una casualidad.

\- Estoy sorprendió - Shaka sonrió - esto será tardado, hay que ir a comer y después terminamos el tour.

Durante el camino al restaurante y en lo que elegían la comida Shura se mantuvo impaciente, esperaba que Shaka le dijera algo sobre las insinuación que el pelinegro había lanzado minutos atrás, pero no dijo nada; el rubio se dedicó a apreciar el clima de ese día, hablar sobre la arquitectura del restaurante que había elegido y elogiar la comida.

\- Fue por Shion.

Le dijo Shaka, antes de tomar su cuchara para comer un pedazo del pastel que había pedido como postre. Shura quitó su mirada del mousse de chocolate, finalmente continuaría la conversación.

\- ¿El jefe de la policía?

\- La rata traidora que se unió a la Europol.

\- Pero... - Shura recordó sus conversaciones pasadas con Shaina, hasta donde sabía Shion había dado una entrevista antes de "la gran batalla" donde decía que el trabajo cooperativo con la Europol era sólo temporal, y qué confiaba en los policías de la isla - él dijo que no confiaba en la Europol.

\- Lo sé, peleaba con Dohko sobre que no permitiría que la isla pasará a ser propiedad de la Europol y convirtieran a todos los habitantes en soldados - Shaka suspiró - o al menos eso le decía a mi padre.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Un par de amigos míos estuvieron en la oficina de Shion y vieron los papeles de renovación de las oficinas de la policía a cargo de la Europol.

Shura miró a Shaka esperando que esté dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo, no planeaba revelar que trabajaba con Julián y compañía.

Al recordar eso pensó en ir a ver a Julián, Io y Baian; los tres chicos se la habían pasado mal después de matar a Kanon. Por supuesto, al calor del momento no habían notado la gravedad de sus heridas, pero una vez lejos del edificio de los gemelos se hizo evidente que necesitarían ir al doctor. Cómo Shaka los había apoyado en todo no estaba dispuesto dejarlos morir, literal, en esa ocasión. Llamó al doctor que solía apoyarlo cuando "trabajaba" y las cosas salían mal, improvisó un pequeño hospital en su casa de playa y se aseguró de que al menos Julián sobreviviera. Durante la visita de Julián y Baian a la estación de policía, y después de revisar el registro de los policías, no pudieron evitar entrar a la oficina de Shion y fue ahí donde vieron los papeles donde se hablaba de la famosa remodelación y los planes de Shion para convertirse en gobernador.

\- Si lo sabías, ¿Por qué no has hecho nada? - Shura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Esperaba el momento adecuado.

\- ¿Y el momento adecuado no es en la ceremonia?

\- No planeaba matar a Shion.

Shura lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta; que el rubio prefiriera matar a su padre en lugar de alguien a quien él había llamado traidor era sin duda intrigante, Shura se preguntó qué pasaba por la mente de Shaka para que tomara decisiones tan contrastantes.

\- ¿Qué planeabas entonces?

\- No hay nada más grande en Shion que su orgullo, es lo que lo domina, lo conozco desde que era niño.

\- ¿Y destruir sus orgullo es mejor que matarlo? - Shura ya sabía por donde iba el rubio.

\- Aunque no lo creas existen cosas peores que la muerte.

\- Pero está es más rápida - Shura le dio un sorbo a su café - Milo dijo que tal vez planteabas matar a tu padre por el puesto de gobernador. Justo ahora todo el pueblo confía en Shion, lo mejor sería que te deshicieras de él.

Shaka se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo, sin duda todo el tiempo que Shura había pasado con Saga dio resultados.

\- Supongo que en ese marco entran tus amigos.

\- De hecho Camus ideó todo un plan en el que tú también te involucras.

\- Te escuchó.

\- Eres el encargado del sector salud, la gente te ama por eso, he de admitir que tu sistema es muy bueno; Shion está de moda por haber capturado a Saga, es un hecho que la delincuencia ha disminuido en un doscientos por ciento, en un momento de elecciones la gente no olvidará eso, es un hecho que casi es un héroe, y digo casi porque no hizo nada ese día; tú padre es la cereza del pastel, el hombre que hizo posible lo anterior, es el mejor gobernante de isla de toda la historia, una leyenda, el verdadero salvador de la isla...

\- ¿Tratas de convencerme de que no haga esto?

\- Sólo te digo lo que la gente habla de tu padre

\- ¿Cuál es el punto al que querías llegar?

\- ¿Has visto Batman de Christofer Nolan? - Shaka sonrió - en la segunda parte existe una alianza entre Batman, el comisionado Gordon y Harvey Dent.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?

\- Nada exactamente, pero fue perfecto para ejemplificar, me gusta esa película - Shura suspiró - en fin, pensamos que tal vez lo mejor sería un triple atentado.

\- ¿Quieres matarnos a los tres?

\- De ser posible sólo dejaría libre a tu padre.

Shura tomo una pose relajada.

\- Sólo mueren Shion y tú padre, tú sobrevives de milagro, Shaina está de tu lado, puede decir algo como que la delincuencia trato de dar un golpe final pero una luz de esperanza logró evitarlo o algo así.

\- Milo está en silla de ruedas, ¿Cómo escapara de la policía?

\- No participará en eso, deja esos detalles para nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no harás otra cosa?

\- Obviamente quiero favores, si serás el próximo gobernador quiero aprovechar esto al máximo.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

\- Te las diré con el tiempo, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

\- ¿Puedo yo confiar en ti?

Shura movió la cabeza afirmando, lo único que quería era poder decir que ya todo había acabado.

Shura recordaba perfecto ese día, a pesar de que tenía que ocupar su mente en otras cosas, como en la operación que planeaba junto con sus amigos. Ahora estaba a tres días del día especial, no esperaba tener que hacer otra cuenta regresiva para un día pero ahí estaba, haciéndolo. El lugar para prepararse y planearlo todo de forma perfecta, como lo quería Shaka, era el departamento de Shura; él, Milo y Camus llevaban viviendo ahí varios días y comenzaba a ser aburrido para Milo, quien esperaba poder terminar con eso y regresar a casa, en especial porque a diferencia de los otros dos, Milo no había salido de ese lugar en mucho tiempo.

Con Shura afuera buscando algo para comer y Camus en su casa con su esposa, debido a que planeaba aprovechar cada día que tuviera con ella y su futuro bebe en caso de que fuera el último, Milo se paseaba por todo el departamento tratando de encontrar algo que hacer. Por un lado ya no quería seguir husmeando, lo más extraño que había encontrado era una fotografía más o menos reciente de su hermana en uno de los cajones de la cocina y eso lo había obligado a hacerse preguntas cuyas respuestas no estaba seguro si querías conocer, pero por el otro el aburrimiento comenzaba a dominarlo; sin embargo, en medio de su debate un ruido en la habitación de Shura llamó su atención.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse en dirección a esta, al adentrarse en el pasillo que llevaba a esta, notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, y recordó que él la había cerrado un par de minutos atrás. Se detuvo, sus manos temblaban ya que desde hace tiempo sabía que no hacía aire afuera que pudiera mover la puerta, así que sólo podía tratarse de un intruso que entrara por la ventana que Shura siempre dejaba abierta.

Comenzó a moverse tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible pero de repente se detuvo, alguien lo tomó de la parte trasera de su silla de ruedas y comenzó a jalarlo hacia atrás; antes de que Milo pudiera hacer algo se encontró de nuevo en la sala, donde le dieron vuelta a la silla y después lo tiraron de ella. Milo aún seguía bocabajo cuando sintió una bota en su espalda.

\- ¿Donde están los demás?

Milo se sorprendió, conocía la voz de esa mujer, y no era cualquier mujer.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Milo.

Ella le dio una vuelta a Milo para quedar frente a frente, se agachó y lo tomó de la camisa.

\- Vengaré a mi marido.

Milo la miró sorprendido por un momento, sin duda nunca se esperaba que Helena hiciera eso, o al menos no que tardara tanto. Salió de su sorpresa tan pronto como pudo tomarla de los brazos y dar una vuelta para poder quedar encima de ella.

Ella trató de que él la soltara, pero al ver qué no pudo comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro hasta que logró tener la suficiente libertad como para levantar la cabeza y darle un cabezazo.

Cuando Milo la soltó, Helena desenfundó un cuchillo lo más rápido que pudo, se acercó a Milo y trató de clavárselo en el cuello, pero este logró evitarlo sosteniendo la mano de ella a escasos quince centímetros de su cuello.

Ambos estaba enfrascados en la lucha por ver quién cedía primero, Milo se sentía sorprendido debido a que no esperaba que Helena pudiera competir en fuerza con él, si sobrevivía sin duda se ejercitaría más. A pesar de que Milo comenzaba a ganar terreno, la disputa fue interrumpida cuando Helena sintió la fría boca de un arma en su nuca.

\- Suelta el cuchillo - dijo Camus, quien acababa de llegar y sostenía una de las armas que les había dado Shaka el día anterior, esta no estaba cargada, pero Helena no lo sabía y no había necesidad de mencionar algo sobre eso.


	23. Capítulo Final

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y S. Teshirogi._**

Diez de la mañana del día cero.

Shura metía una caja con su arma al auto de Camus. Después de su acto heroico Milo había sido el portador de malas noticias, no tenía los suficientes recursos para reparar el Mustang; cuando pensaba en su viejo auto, herencia de su familia, no podía evitar deprimirse. Miró su ropa para tratar de concentrarse en otras cosas, estaba vestido como un conserje al igual Camus, y Milo parecía un pordiosero. Eso le hizo preguntarse en donde estaba su amigo.

\- ¿Dónde está Milo? - le preguntó a Camus.

\- Hablando con esa mujer - Camus, con otra caja señaló a Milo con la cabeza.

\- Sí... ya lo vi - Shura vio como Milo hablaba con Helena a lo lejos.

\- Perfecto, ella intenta matarnos y él le da su número de teléfono.

\- Es la primera mujer después de lo de Shaina.

\- También es la primera mujer que intenta clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- Como siempre, Milo no piensa las cosas, al final yo tendré que resolver todo este problema en el que se está metiendo.

Shura miró a los otros dos hablando a lo lejos, era verdad, Milo no pensaba las cosas; suspiró y por un momento pensó en cómo era posible que esa mujer los encontrara, después de todo, la versión oficial de lo que había pasado en la casa de Death Mask no los apuntaba como culpables, o incluso posibles sospechosos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que Milo se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con ella? - le preguntó Camus.

\- Quería saber como estaba su bebé y en dónde.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? - Shura abrió la puerta para que Milo pudiera entrar al auto.

\- Lo está cuidado Shaka, ella ha estado viviendo con él casi todo este tiempo.

\- Shaka... - Camus se sorprendió - ¿Y él sabe que ella vino a matarnos?

\- No, ni siquiera sabía que planeaba hacerlo.

\- ¿Podemos confiar en su palabra? - Shura abrió la puerta del copiloto después que Milo entrara y Camus guardara la silla de ruedas.

\- Ella me dijo que Saga le dio la información sobre nosotros después de negociar por una especie de lista de nombres de policías y la liberación de un chico que tenía secuestrado.

\- Eso me suena familiar - susurró Shura.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué le ofreciste para que nos dejara con vida? - Camus arrancó el auto.

\- ¿Ofrecer?

\- Sí, intentó matarnos, ¿qué le ofreciste o diste para que no lo hiciera?

Milo se llevó una mano al mentón pensando en el día anterior, intentando encontrar una buena respuesta más allá de lo que en realidad pasó.

Después de que Camus le quitara de encima a Helena, ambos la amarraron a una silla y amordazaron, mientras comenzaban a pensar que harían ahora. La llegada de Shura minutos después no ayudó mucho. La idea del pelinegro de llevarla con la policía les parecías sumamente arriesgado, en especial si consideraban que ya no tenían tanto apoyo como antes, en especial con la salida de Aioros de la policía. Después de un par de horas discutiendo Camus decidió que el principal problema era que discutían lo que harían con Helena frente a ellos, quien podía armar un mejor plan o un contraataque contra ellos sabiendo de entrada sus ideas; en vista de que no podían dejarla sola decidió que Milo la vigilaría mientras él y Shura discutían en la habitación del primero.

Una vez solos, Milo se acercó a Helena con un plato de comida sobre sus piernas y un vaso con agua que dejó en el suelo en el momento en el que estuvo frente a Helena.

\- Te quitaré la cinta de la boca para que comas algo, pero no quiero que grites o algo así - dijo acercando su mano a la boca de ella.

Ella lo miró seria, en su mente planeaba un posible escape y por algún motivo sentía que ese sujeto en silla de ruedas le ayudaría. Milo retiró la cinta lentamente, y una vez que la boca de ella estuvo liberada sonrió.

\- Sabes que puedo gritar, sólo es cuestión de que algún vecino me escuche y entre. Los encontrara a ustedes con armas por todos lados y a mi amarrada a una silla y llorando - dijo Helena en voz baja.

\- Lo sé, sólo espero que lo hagas después de la comida.

\- ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? - dijo Helena viendo como Milo tomaba un pedazo de la pechuga de pollo con el tenedor y lo acercaba a ella - ¿eso tiene veneno o algo así?

\- Supongo que me siento culpable... y no, no tiene nada.

\- ¿Culpable?

\- Sé que Death Mask era un criminal, asesino, malvado y todo eso, pero no creo que esa sea una buena justificación para haber hecho lo que hicimos, después de todo tendría un hijo contigo, pudo haberle enseñado lo mismo, a ser igual que él, pero lo que trato de decir es que no soy nadie para juzgar eso...

\- Eso no significa que no deba de vengar su muerte, no tenían derecho...

\- No, no lo teníamos, pero nos obligó a hacerlo.

Milo suspiró, levantó el tenedor y la miró; Helena lo miró por breves momentos hasta que se dio por vencida y abrió la boca para que el chico pudiera darle de comer. Cuando la mujer masticaba su ultimo bocado Milo sacó su arma y la puso sobre sus piernas, alertando a Helena.

\- ¿Si te suelto nos matarás a todos?

\- Esa es la idea - Helena lo miró desafiante, quería aparentar valentía, pero sabía que si el hombrea agachaba la mirada y le miraba sus manos se daría cuenta de que temblaba de miedo.

\- ¿Y qué tal si te digo quien mató a tu esposo?

\- ¿Qué con eso?

\- No habría necesidad de derramar más sangre si sabes el hombre exacto al que buscas.

\- Te escucho - por un momento Helena se sintió aliviada, pero aún debía de mantenerse alerta.

\- Yo lo hice.

\- Mentiroso - Helena sonrió - sólo dices eso para salvarle la vida a tus patéticos amigos.

\- Le disparé dos veces, una en el pecho y el remate justo en la frente, sabes que esos fueron los lugares donde recibió disparos.

Milo la miró confiado, se había desmayado antes de la acción, pero antes de que Camus le dijera que había embarazado a su hermana le había contado todo. La acción arriesgada de Aioria, y cómo su cuñado le dio el remate, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que ella le creyera.

\- ¿Y eso es todo?

\- Es lo que pasó.

\- ¿Qué supones que deba de pasar ahora?

\- Este es el momento en el que te doy mi arma y tú me matas, después huyes, mientras te quedes con Shaka ellos no podrán hacer nada, incluso hasta podrías salir de este lugar olvidado por Dios.

\- ¿Tú por ellos?

\- Esa es la idea.

Helena se sintió sorprendida, antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra Milo comenzó a quitarle la cinta de su mano derecha, ella lo miró estupefacta.

\- Listo - dijo Milo una vez que pudo liberar la mano de ella por completo - ¿entonces aceptas?

Ella no respondió, asintió lentamente la cabeza sin estar segura sobre si eso era en realidad lo que quería. Milo le dio su arma y la miró decidido.

\- Recuerda nuestro acuerdo, pero date prisa, ellos podrían salir en cualquier momento.

Helena volvió a asentir y apuntó a Milo con el arma; este sólo cerró los ojos, a diferencia de sus amigos no tenía nada que perder, podía parecer que era optimista y de cierta forma feliz pero la verdad era diferente, no tenía una razón clara para continuar, su sobrina y el bebé que venía en camino podían decir algo diferente, pero la verdad, Milo sólo era el tío, y no creía ser un tío muy bueno. Debido a eso no veía mal el sacrificarse; Camus tenía una familia y Shura de cierta forma también, aunque el pelinegro no admitiera que Geist era tal vez algo más que su amiga, por supuesto no tenía que ser algo romántico, pero Milo pensaba en la posibilidad de que ella siempre estaría allí para su amigo. Al final sólo quedaba él, ya no se preocupaba por su hermana y sobrina, Camus se encargaría de ellas, y si el sacrificio de Milo funcionaba le quitaría a sus amigos un peso de encinas, después de todo, tenían cosas más grandes sobre las cuales preocuparse.

Mientras Milo pensaba en que su idea era un buena idea, Helena se debatía en una lucha interna sobre si debía o no matarlo. No se consideraba una mujer fuerte o siquiera violenta, todos esos momentos donde actuaba como su esposo eran actuación, desde su primer encuentro con los gemelos hasta todas las veces que le trató de demostrar a Shaka que ella podía cuidarse sola y no necesitaba ayuda de los demás. Si era sincera, nunca había visto morir a alguien o algo hasta el momento en que vio como mataban a Ikki sin que ella o Shun pudieran hacer algo. Cuando conoció a su marido pensó que este era un hombre completamente diferente a quien en realidad era, por supuesto no supo la verdad hasta poco después de que se casaron, cuando Afrodita le dijo todas las cosas que hacía Death Mask para comprar todos esos regalos costosos. No había marcha atrás, y no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería, se había enamorado de ese matón desalmado. Por él estaba ahí, si había algo que aprendió de su esposo era que debía de defender lo suyo y hacer todo lo posible por vengar a quienes era necesario vengar.

\- ... No... No puedo - dijo a fin de cuentas Helena, después de varios segundos meditando la situación, aunque para ella fueron minutos.

Milo la miró estupefacto. No lo esperaba.

\- ... ¿Qué?

\- No lo haré - Helena tiró el arma.

De vuelta al presente, en el auto de Camus, Milo suspiró, no había encontrado una buena respuesta.

\- Supongo que le quité el peso de seguir los pasos de Death Mask.

Camus y Shura se miraron por breves momentos, poco o nada entendieron de eso.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que le pasará ahora? - Shura le preguntó a Milo.

\- ...Creo que seremos amigos, parece ser que lo que ella necesita ahora es alguien en quien apoyarse y que no sea exactamente un asesino o algo parecido.

\- Tu entras en la clasificación de algo parecido.

\- Estoy seguro que aún puedo contar a todos los hombres que maté con los dedos, no como ustedes.

Shura y Camus rieron, un momento de relajación no estaba mal y Milo siempre se los podía ofrecer.

\- Hay mucho tráfico - dijo Camus.

\- Es por el evento del gobernador - Milo miró por la ventana - cerraron varias calles.

\- Esperemos que las cosas no se pongan feas, o más bien, peor de lo que podrían ponerse - Shura golpeó de forma rápida y suave la puerta del auto con su bastón en un gesto nervioso - ¿Creen que lleguemos a tiempo?

\- Sí, todavía faltan tres horas para que el evento comience - Camus miró su reloj aprovechando que todos los autos estaban parados - por eso les dije que debíamos se salir temprano.

El resto del camino se mantuvo en su mayoría en silencio, cada uno tenía sus propios problemas sobre los cuales pensar y ninguno quería decir algo que ensombreciera aún más su situación, si es que eso era posible.

\- Llegamos.

La palabra de Camus sacó a Shura de su meditación. Estaban frente a las oficinas del departamento gubernamental de cultura; edificio, como le había dicho Shaka, propiedad de Sorrento, o más bien ex propiedad ya que la familia de este le había donado el edificio al gobierno precisamente para las actividades culturales de la isla, pero Sorrento manejaba algunos puntos del edifico, y según le había dicho Shaka, se convertiría en el encargado de la sección de cultura.

\- Bien, es el momento - dijo Shura antes de que sus amigos bajaran del auto - si alguno quiere retirarse puede hacerlo, yo no tengo problema.

\- ¿Por qué querríamos hacerlo? - preguntaron ambos.

\- Este es mi problema, además de que algo podría pasar.

\- Si te apoyamos con lo de tu deuda, lo haremos con esto - ante las palabras de Camus, Milo movió la cabeza afirmando.

\- Sí, no te desharás tan fácil de nosotros.

\- ... Gracias chicos.

Shura sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, pero resistió las ganas de llorar, no era el momento.

Salieron del auto, debido al gran evento el edificio estaba cerrado, se estacionaron lejos de este para evitar alguna sospecha; y mientras se dirigían a él Milo se separó de ellos, él tenía otro trabajo que hacer. Gracias a su apariencia de conserjes pudieron entrar al edificio sin que nadie sospechara.

\- Tardaron.

Al escuchar una voz resonar en todo el edificio, ambos amigos voltearon y miraron sorprendidos a Io, que estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta, tenía varias cortadas e incluso vendas al rededor de su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Shura al chico.

\- ¿Lo conoces? - Camus le preguntó a su amigo.

\- Hasta donde sabía él trabajaba para Julián Solo, no sé que está haciendo aquí.

\- Trabajo con Julián, no para él - Io caminó hacia donde estaban ellos, ya que se encontraban cerca del elevador - debemos de darnos prisa, tenemos un horario apretado y todavía hay que preparar todo para las personas que vamos a inculpar.

Io apretó el botón para llamar a al elevador, cuando este bajó y la puerta se abrió Shura lo empujó hacia adentro hasta que chocó contra la pared del elevador; Camus se sorprendió y entró, mientras apretaba el botón del décimo piso Shura tomó al chico del cuello de su camisa.

\- No respondiste mi pregunta - dijo acercando a Io a él.

\- Sólo... sólo debo de darles las instrucciones... finales y ayudar a Thetis a escapar... - dijo Io con dificultad ya que Shura lo estaba lastimando y apenas había salido del hospital.

\- ¿Thetis?

Preguntaron Camus y Shura al mismo tiempo, en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ambos voltearon y vieron a Baian parado cerca de sus armas y a una rubia cerca del elevador, Shura la reconoció de inmediato como la amante de Kanon, varias interrogantes llenaron sus pensamientos. Thetis sacó un arma de su pantalón y le apuntó a los amigos.

\- Suéltenlo.

Viéndose en una situación difícil, Camus también sacó su arma y le apuntó a la chica; Shura soltó a Io, quien se apresuró a salir del elevador.

\- ¡Esperen un momento! - Baian se alertó, no era el momento para ese tipo de cosas - chicos, vamos a calmarnos y bajar las armas.

\- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? Shura también salió del elevador, junto con Camus, y miró a Baian.

\- Si bajan las armas, ambos, podré explicar mejor la situación.

Thetis y Camus se miraron, ella sólo quería que dejaran en paz a su novio, y al ver que este estaba aparentemente bien, bajó el arma; Camus hizo lo mismo, no se veía bien el ser el único que le apuntaba a una chica.

\- Trabajamos con Shaka desde hace años, desde siempre nuestro plan ha sido deshacernos de los gemelos, Death Mask y Minos para poder controlar toda la delincuencia de la isla, por supuesto eso se vuelve especial si se le agrega la venganza contra Death Mask y Kanon.

\- ¿Todo este tiempo fueron dobles agentes? ¿O triples tal vez?

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Asesinaron a Kanon? - preguntó Camus.

\- Lo hizo Julián.

\- Pero... ustedes me dijeron que fueron con Shun a apoyar con lo de Minos... - Shura lo miró confundido, faltaba poco para que comenzara a gritar exigiendo explicaciones y que se completara todo el rompecabezas que se estaba formando en su mente.

\- No, fuimos a matar a Kanon y aprovechamos para deshacernos de los corruptos o cualquiera que supiera sobre el verdadero trabajo de Shaka, nos disfrazamos como policías.

\- Creo que sería mejor que me expliques bien de una buena vez todo, no estoy entendiendo nada - Shura caminó hacia Baian.

-¿Qué carajo no se entiende? - Thetis se desesperó, no tenían tiempo para eso - Julián y Shaka se unieron para deshacerse de los altos mandos de la delincuencia de la isla, pero no para acabar con ella, después de este día y la muerte del gobernador, Shaka tomará la presidencia y controlará, junto con Julián, todos los negocios ilegales.

\- Concentrar todo el poder en una sola persona, dos en este caso - susurró Camus, ya lo había entendido todo.

El sonido de una alarma de reloj de pulsera interrumpió la charla.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto, sólo nos quedan diez minutos - dijo Io apagando la alarma de su reloj.

\- Es verdad - Baian se acercó a la ventana, lo suficiente como para no ser visto por fuera - estas dos son sus armas, deben de usar guantes - Io les dio los guantes - para evitar que sus huellas digitales queden en el arma, también las limpié en caso de que hallan quedado algunas de sus huellas en ellas.

\- Las armas estaban en mi auto... ¿cómo...? - Camus los miró molesto, el plan que tenía con Shura consistía en primero explorar el lugar bien y después ir por las armas.

\- Eso no importa ahora - Baian movió la mano, en un gesto de quitarle interés a la pregunta que Camus iba a formular - Camus, te toca Shion, Shura, tu ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Thetis le disparará a Shaka.

\- ¿Es que ese rubio no confía en nosotros? - preguntó Camus molesto por lo de su auto.

\- No confía en su habilidad para hacer dos disparos, después del primer disparo tienen que apresurarse a huir, no hay un segundo - Baian se alejó de la ventana y caminó hacia la pared derecha, donde empujó una puerta secreta - estas escaleras conducen a la puerta de emergencia, que se encuentra en el lado derecho de este lugar, lo demás depende de ustedes.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que harán tú e Io?

\- Io quería asegurarse de que no trataran de hacerle algo a Thetis - Baian se acercó a su amigo y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la salida - pero debemos de irnos.

Escuchando las quejas de Io por ser llevado a la fuerza y los gritos hacia Thetis diciéndole que lo haría bien, los tres restantes se prepararon para disparar. Shura sentía que sus manos sudaban y sabía que Camus estaba igual con ver lo rápido que respiraba.

\- ¿Cómo puedes no estar nerviosa? - le preguntó Shura a Thetis.

\- No lo sé, supongo que el saber que muchos sueñan con dispararle a ese estúpido me da la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

\- ¿Así que lo odias?

\- No me agrada, convenció a todos para que me relacionara con Kanon, sólo nos utilizó para cumplir con sus metas - dijo mientras veía al aludido a través de la mira del arma - pero ayudó a Julián a cumplir con su venganza, y nada me hace más feliz que ver que él ya puede dormir en paz.

\- Bueno, justo ahora tienes la oportunidad de matarlo - dijo Camus, Shura lo miró, comprendía lo que trataba de hacer su amigo.

\- No lo haré - Thetis suspiró - somos aliados y la traición no está en nuestro vocabulario, además, le soy fiel a Julián, no puedo dejarlo.

\- Entendemos.

Shura miró por su mira a Shaka, el rubio se veía bastante serio, y trataba de parecer feliz, estaba cerca de su padre y lo ayudaba en lo que este pudiera necesitar, el pelinegro aún recordaba que Shaka le había mencionado que después de eso su padre se retiraría y apoyaría la candidatura de uno de sus ayudantes, ayudante del que Shaka se había enterado, gracias a Helena,tenía nexos con Death Mask en el tráfico de droga.

Otra alarma sonó, esta vez del reloj de Thetis; ella miró su reloj y apagó la alarma.

\- Es el momento.

En el evento, todas las personas aplaudieron cuando Asmita anunció que era el turno de Shion de hablar. El gobernador se sentó a lado de su hijo; Asmita estaba feliz pero un poco triste, era el último evento al que podía decirse que asistía como gobernador, además de que también le preocupaba Shaka, su hijo había estado callado toda la mañana, pero desde que comenzó el evento se mostraba aún más extraño, para su parecer.

Se rascó el cuello distraído, no estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía Shion; vio como Shaka miraba su reloj y después este, se acercaba para decirle algo, Asmita pensó que tal vez le hablaría sobre el vestuario de Shion o lo que estaba haciendo el público.

\- Te quiero papá.

Cuando Shaka se separó Asmita pudo apreciar que su hijo lloraba, a pesar de que casi no veía, estaba por preguntarle que le sucedía pero sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y cayó al suelo.

Shura se levantó y alejó del arma una vez que apretó el gatillo. Hasta ese momento, todas las personas que había matado Shura de cierta forma se lo merecían, eran matones o algo parecido, como había dicho Milo, pero sabía que el gobernador definitivamente no era malo. Miró sus manos, estaban manchadas de sangre inocente.

Tan shockeado estaba que no se percató de que Camus le había comenzado a gritar diciéndole que era el momento de irse; Thetis, a penas le había disparado a Shaka había salido corriendo por al "puerta trasera".

\- ¡Shura! - Camus le dio un par de cachetadas para hacer reaccionar a su amigo - ¡Tenemos que irnos maldita sea!

En la plaza, todos los presentes miraron estupefactos la escena. Aioros había acompañado a Marín al evento, ya que ambos tenían mucho tiempo que no hablaban, así que pensaron que sería bueno ir a ver el gran evento de la isla; había sido un buen día hasta el momento en el que el gobernador, Shaka y Shion cayeron al suelo y comenzaron los gritos. Marín vio a Aioros asustada; la gente corría por todos lados tratando de huir de lo que parecía un tiroteo. Aioros tomó a Marín de la mano y corrieron hacia uno de los edificios del lado izquierdo.

\- ¡Quédate aquí!

\- ¡Pero Aioros...!

\- ¡Quédate aquí! Por favor Marín.

Marín obedeció y Aioros salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el escenario; no tardó en llegar a él, en parte gracias a que la gente se alejaba de ahí y los policías dejaron que pasara, aún le tenían respeto. Aioros vio sangre en todo el suelo de escenario; el lugar era todo un caos, varios hombres se habían quedado con los tres heridos mientras que el agente de la Europol encargado movilizaba a sus hombres hacia todos los edificios que rodeaban la zona.

Aioros identificó rápidamente el posible origen del disparo y otro gritó lo alertó.

\- ¡Aioros!

Era Orfeo que se acercó corriendo.

\- ¿Piensas lo mismo de yo? - le preguntó viendo el edificio de cultura.

\- Sería el lugar desde donde yo dispararía - dijo Aioros.

\- Será mejor ir de una vez - Orfeo le dio un arma.

\- Pero ya no soy policía...

\- Eso no importa ahora.

Orfeo comenzó a correr y Aioros no tardó en seguirlo, el sentido de policía de Aioros seguía latente en él.

La policía trataba de llegar a los edificios frente a la plaza principal, pero parecía que había un embotellamiento, Ox salió de su auto y caminó hacia el origen del tráfico, parecía que a un vagabundo discapacitado le habían robado su silla de ruedas y trataba de cruzar la avenida principal, pero se negaba a recibir ayuda de los demás. Mientras Milo detenía el tráfico Camus y Shura llegaban al auto del primero, se habían deshecho de sus disfraces y ahora trataban de actuar como toda la gente que estaba alrededor, asustados. Camus resopló molesto cuando vio que la cajuela estaba abierta, si veía a Baian lo mataría, o al menos trataría de de que el chico le pagará los daños de su auto; intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

\- Al menos ya tienes una excusa de lo que hacías cuando todo esto pasó.

Camus no respondió, sólo entro al auto.

Shura hizo lo mismo, mientras Camus arrancaba y comenzaba a conducir hacia dónde estaba Milo, Shura observaba el caos que se había vuelto las calles de la zona, imaginó el título de los periódicos del día siguiente y el tema central de los noticieros de las próximas semanas. Todas sus deudas estaban pagadas, pero al recordar la cara de Asmita en esos últimos momentos y la forma en la que cayó al suelo, Shura sentía una punzada en el pecho, el costo había sido alto y comenzó a preguntarse si había valido la pena o si de verdad esa era la única forma de pagar todo lo que había hecho. Ya no podía cambiar las cosas, sólo le quedaba arrepentirse y supo desde ese momento que pasaría el resto de su vida haciéndolo.

 _COMENTARIOS:_

 _Bueno, un día tarde pero es el final. Mañana o pasado subo el epílogo._

 _Como siempre: Gracias por leer y acompañarme en esta historia._


	24. Epílogo

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya y derivados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y S. Teshirogi._**

"Vamos a un corte comercial señoras y señores, al regresar continuaremos con la cobertura especial de la toma de poder del electo gobernador..."

Shura tomó su caja con cervezas y salió al pórtico de su casa, le costó algo de trabajo ya que tenía que sostenerla con una mano, con la otra sostenía su bastón.

Habían pasado cuatro o seis meses, no lo sabía con exactitud, desde que le disparó al gobernador. Su perdida en el conocimiento de la temporalidad no era lo único que le sucedía, pero no importaba, ya no le importaba; pudieron incluso haber pasado años y el pelinegro seguiría sintiendo que sólo fue el día anterior. Durante todo ese tiempo le pasaron tantas cosas que no pudo concentrarse en lo que le sucedía a los demás; sólo le importaba él, y eso era en ocasiones.

Destapó la primera lata de cerveza y bebió casi la mitad de ella en una sola movida; suspiró, a excepción del sonido de la radio todo estaba en silencio; Shura entendió una de las razones por las que Minos se había mudado a la zona lejana del centro urbano de la isla, la tranquilidad le permitía pensar y descansar, aunque para él en ocasiones esa tranquilidad era terrible. Al pensar en Minos, se sintió intrigado, si no lo hubieran matado tal vez serían vecinos, se imagino llendo a tocar su puerta para pedirle una taza de azúcar. Le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, en ese momento escuchó el ruido de un motor acercándose.

Se levantó de su mecedora, agarró su bastón y caminó hasta quedar frente a los escalones, miró al lado derecho, de donde provenía el sonido, y sintió que se desmayaría al ver su Mustang acercarse a toda velocidad.

El auto se detuvo justo frente a su casa; Shura, aún sorprendido, se quedó parado, incapaz de moverse pensando que tal vez el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza por lo rápido que lo tomó. La ventana se abrió, y de ella comenzó a salir Baian, un mal movimiento provocó que el chico cayera al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, mientras más acercaba más escuchaba el pelinegro como Baian maldecía en voz baja por su caída.

\- Hola Shura.

\- ... Hola..., ¿en dónde viniste chico?

\- Es tu auto - Baian subió las escaleras y le dio las llaves a Shura - Shaka lo mandó a arreglar a Estados Unidos y llegó esta mañana - el chico se dio la libertad de tomar una lata de cerveza y se apoyó en una de las columnas del techo del pórtico - todas sus piezas son originales, incluso Shaka decidió que la puerta se quedara tal y cómo estaba, descompuesta.

Shura miró el auto desde la distancia, suspiró, se sentía emocionado pero no quería demostrarle a Baian que lo estaba.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Supongo que es un agradecimiento por todo lo que hiciste.

\- ¿Te refieres a matar a su padre?

\- Eso supongo - Baian abrió la lata de cerveza.

\- Supongo que entonces sería mejor decir gracias, aunque eso no era necesario - Shura caminó a su mecedora y se sentó.

\- La verdad yo no le veo sentido a eso, tú le debías una y ese fue el pago, yo creo que esto es más un pago por tu silencio.

\- ¿A quién le podría decir algo? - Shura levantó una ceja.

\- A Aioros por ejemplo.

\- Él ya no es policía, ¿por qué le diría? - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿No lo sabes? - ahora fue el turno de Baian de sonreír - después de este día Aioros se convertirá en el jefe de la policía, de hecho si estuvieras viendo las noticias y no escuchándolas verías a Aioros sentado a un lado de Shaka.

\- No... Aioros no se uniría con ese desgraciado...

\- Hasta donde Aioros sabe, alguien intentó matar a Shaka y asesinó a su padre - Baian suspiró - además de que Shaka no mintió cuando le dijo a Aioros que confiaba en que él haría un buen trabajo.

Shura miró al suelo, sintiéndose culpable debido a que no sabía cómo estaban sus amigos, y la prueba era eso, ni siquiera sabía que Aioros tenía de nuevo su trabajo, o uno mejor en ese caso.

\- ¿Me dirás ahora que todos mis amigos tiene un mejor vida con la llegada de Shaka a la presidencia? - preguntó irónicamente.

\- Pues Shaka prometió invertir en los negocios pequeños, como el taller de Milo, y según recuerdo ese taller estaba en el primer lugar de la lista de negocios a apoyar; hasta donde sé Marín podría convertirse en directora del hospital general si termina sus estudios de enfermería y en el futuro la encargada del sector salud si quisiera, y Camus... - Baian se llevó una mano al mentón - creo que ya es policía.

Shura siguió mirando al suelo, suponía que era su culpa, se había apartado de sus amigos y esas eran las consecuencias de eso.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Marín es amiga de Shaka, y de los otros dos, sólo protegemos nuestros intereses.

\- Genial, ¿eso significa que también me vigilan a mi? - Shura lo miró con el seño fruncido.

\- No - Baian se rascó la mejilla izquierda distraído - creo que de todos eres el que más sufre.

\- ¿Me tienes lástima?

\- No, es respeto - Baian dejó su cerveza junto con las demás - yo no podría hacer todo lo que hiciste y salir con vida, no soy como ellos... o como tú, no puedo evitar pensar que si no hubiera tonteando con Julián ese día, si hubiera regresado a casa, podría haber sido otra persona, tal vez estudiado algo, ser alguien recto, como tú lo eras.

\- Yo era un apostados y casi alcohólico - al decir eso último Shura abrió otra lata de cerveza - olvida el casi, el punto es que aún puedes ser mejor que yo chico, que nosotros.

\- Es demasiado tarde, Julián me necesita.

\- Julián... ¿cuál es su obsesión con ese chico? - Shura recordó a Thetis y lo que había dicho sobre no abandonar a su jefe.

\- Es algo complicado - Baian suspiró - él siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y ha pasado por tanto, es algo extenso explicar todo eso.

\- Lo sé - dijo Shura, antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza - sabes que he estado pensando - tratando de cambiar de tema, sonrió - creo que ustedes nos utilizaron, y en particular a mi, para que hiciéramos el trabajo sucio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - Baian comenzó a reír.

\- Bueno, es solo un idea, aún faltan algunas cosas por aclarar.

\- No podrías estar más equivocado - Baian rió fuerte al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su amigo - te explicaré todo rápidamente, de hecho si se piensa fríamente tú no hiciste nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Después de su gran robo y asesinato contra Death Mask tuvimos que caminar de planes - Baian comenzó a caminar a lo largo del pórtico - gracias a los favores que les hice pude estar cerca de Minos, y por supuesto Io estaba con los gemelos; sabíamos que Misty haría algo con respecto a Afrodita, pero aún no sabíamos cómo infiltrarlo en nuestros planes, entonces apareció Helena y Shun.

\- Que se quedaron solos gracias a que matamos a Death Mask - interrumpió Shura y levantó su lata a modo de brindis - de nada.

\- Si... bueno, como decía, gracias al asilo de Shaka nos enteramos que Helena estaba negociando con los gemelos la entrega de la libreta negra de Death Mask a cambio del hermano de Shun.

\- ¿El tiroteo a las afueras de la ciudad? - Shura recordó ese día porque había presumido frente a todos los policías el tener acceso exclusivo a la escena de crimen gracias a Aioros - pero eso lo hizo Minos.

\- No, fue Sorrento. Realmente no teníamos razón para deshacernos de Minos, pero él sabía mucho de Shaka y en el futuro podría tratar de manipularnos o algo así - Baian suspiró - antes del intercambio fingí que me robaron uno de los autos de Minos, Io me golpeó para que se viera más creíble - rió al recordar a su amigo disculpandose cada vez que lo golpeaba - y le robé algunas balas a Minos para que se viera que fue él quien planeó el asesinato del hermano de Shun.

\- Son buenos engañando, incluso la policía se lo creyó.

\- Gracias - Baian sonrió.

\- Espera un momento - Shura se enderezó - yo le dije a Misty que Shun planeaba matar a Minos, así que prácticamente gracias a mi ellos se unieron y lo mataron - Shura volvió a levantar su cerveza a modo de brindis - una vez más salvé el día.

\- Eso lo habríamos hecho nosotros después - Baian lo miró, por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que el pelinegro ya estuviera borracho - pero gracias, aceleraste el proceso y nos ahorraste tiempo.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué más? - Shura dejó su lata vacía en la mesa junto con las otras, eso era todo lo que bebería por ese día.

\- Básicamente eso fue todo, después sólo nos infiltramos en la policía el día del operativo y Julián mató a Kanon - Baian levantó los hombros sin saber que más decir.

\- ¿Entonces dirías que sí fui importante? - Shura miró al chico sonriendo.

\- Bien, tú ganas, lo fuiste.

\- Genial, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, un poco de reconocimiento no está mal.

\- Eso supongo - Baian miró su reloj, disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con Shura pero tenía que ir a la fiesta que había organizado Julián para celebrar su victoria - oye, ya me tengo que ir.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, hoy es un día importante, sólo vine a dejarte tu auto... tú precioso auto.

\- Te diré algo chico - Shura suspiró, vio su auto a la lejanía - si no llego a tener descendencia... el auto... es tuyo - sonrió al ver la reacción de Baian - igual si tengo un hijo pero muero antes de enseñarle a conducir, el auto será tuyo sólo hasta que mi hijo tenga la suficiente edad para manejarlo.

\- ¿No me estás engañando? ¿Esto es verdad?

\- Sí, ha estado en mi famila desde hace años... pero al final sólo es un auto, prefiero que le de felicidad a alguien más, y tú te lo ganaste.

Baian sonrió, sintió un nudo en su garganta y que las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer, sin duda ese día se había convertido en el mejor de su vida.

\- ¿Cómo planeabas regresar a la ciudad?

\- Iba a a caminar - dijo Baian con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hay un teléfono adentro puedes llamar a un taxi.

\- No es necesario.

\- No hay problema, lo pago yo.

Baian asintió y entró, hubiera preferido que Shura le diera el auto, pero no estaba en posición de decir algo, no después de lo que le acababan de dar.

Mientras Baian entraba, Shura veía su auto, podía interpretar eso como cualquier cosa o incluso nada, pero él quería ver el regreso de su viejo Mustang como una señal de esperanza, algo que podría sacarlo del hoyo en el que él mismo se había metido; como había sido el salvar a Helena para Milo o para Camus, el nacimiento de su hijo.

Pero a pesar de esa esperanza Shura sabía que no debía de confiarse demasiado, el mundo en el que vivía no era lo que él creía o lo que había visto, y el fantasma de la sangre inocente en sus manos siempre lo perseguiría, sólo había llegado a un punto medio, tal vez el final de sus aventuras como matón y el inicio de otra cosa. Se llevó la mano a la pequeña bolsa de su camisa que se encontraba a la altura de su pecho, ahí estaba la placa que le había dado Aioros, la miró con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, no la merecía, todo lo que había hecho no arreglaba el final de su historia; pero por otro, el que aún la conservara era un símbolo de que inconscientemente trataba de decirse que aún estaba a tiempo, a tiempo de arreglar las cosas y ser digno de esa placa.

Miró hacia el frente con determinación, al fin había tomado una decisión.

 _Comentarios:_

 _Creo que todo lo que tengo que decir es gracias. Esto realmente empezó hace dos años con la primera parte de esta historia y fue la primera historia que publiqué así que es especial para mí esto. Agradezco a todos los que leyeron esto desde el principio y los que llegaron hasta aquí, me brindaron sus palabras de apoyo y soportaron mis largas desapariciones (aún me disculpo por eso)._

 _En fin, no quiero hacer esto largo porque soy un poco sentimental y podría terminar escribiendo todo un libro agradecido y disculpándome._

 _Espero que el final fuera de su agrado, tengo un pequeño texto especial que aún está en construcción y con el que planeaba dar el lado de Shaka, pero aún sigo pensando si es necesario, de todas formas si lo termino lo publicaré a lo largo de la próxima semana._

 _Una vez más gracias por leer y espero leernos pronto en otra historia._


End file.
